In the Rubble
by Ayshen
Summary: After the train wreck, bodies are wounded, a child is born, and two lovers come back together. SEXIS! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This has been in my head ever since the train wreck. So I decided, "what the heck, why not write it out" This is my first fiction ever, so be gentle! This is Part One. There will be more-because I can't get Sexis out of my head!

For all intents and purposes Ric took Molly out of the wreckage-they never really made up for the wedding debacle, and Sonny stayed behind with Alexis. Reese is out of the picture.

**In the Rubble**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sonny asked. Alexis let out a sigh and replied, "I've been better" and gave him a glimpse of her dimples. He wanted to cry watching her in so much agony. Despite himself and after all these years, he and she were still connected, he felt her pain. He instantly wished it was him instead of her, she didn't deserve this, any of it. He thought back over the last two years, how much they had hurt each other. He wished he could take it all back, and go back to those days where everything was so simple, when they had been the best of friends; he remembered Puerto Rico, and the night they made Kristina. He knew that he had let her down, and he knew that this time he would make things better, he would fight for her, and he would fight with her, because he wouldn't lose her again.

As he sat next to her, he thought about Kristina. His perfect girl and his first born child. For so long he had thought that he would never have a child of his own. Michael would always be his son, but Kristina was the first that had his blood running through her veins. Who thought that one time with this woman would give him a child? It just showed how perfect their union was. He may have called it a one night stand, and told everyone that it meant nothing…but it meant everything. He and Alexis were bonded that night, in love, in friendship, in soul. Their perfect night now became their perfect child. She was equal parts of them: strong and stubborn: how many children can say that they cheated death twice. Beautiful like her mother, with those eyes that could pierce your soul. Now that he knew the truth, he thought how stupid he had been not to always know she was his. He saw it in her face, her mannerisms, and her little smile.

Alexis, moaned, and opened her eyes. Sonny took her hand in his, "Hey Lex" as his voice trailed off, struck with the raw emotion of seeing her in pain. She smiled at him, "remember when we were in Puerto Rico, I could really use some of that rum right now." Sonny laughed, "Of course I remember Puerto Rico, I miss dancing with you" he stated, noting its dual meaning. Alexis smiles at him, "I miss dancing with you too…Sonny there is something I have to say, and I have to say it now…if I don't make it out of here, I need you to take Kristina, love her, be the man I fell in love with for her, and let her always know that her mommy loved her so much." Tears were falling from both of their eyes now. Sonny replied, "Lex, you are not going anywhere" she tried to speak but he placed his fingers upon her lips, "I am not going to lose you, Kristina needs her mommy, and frankly I need you too. Remember that night that in front of the PCPD when Sorel shot me, you gave me strength Lex, you fought for me, and now it is my turn to fight for you." She tightened the grip on his hand, tears falling free from her eyes, "even after all the bad blood between us, when it comes down to it, we are always on each others sides." Sonny just smiled those dimples at her.

It was getting later and later, everyone wondering when rescue crews were coming. Robin comes to check in on Alexis, and noted that Sonny has not left her side. He has been there, holding her hand, giving her water, caressing her face. Robin checks Alexis' vitals, and then calls Sonny for a private conversation. "It doesn't look good…if she doesn't get help fast, she is going to die." Sonny sighs and tells her, "no Robin, she is not going to die, I am not going to lose her again, okay? So whatever you can do to help her out, I need you to Robin, please…please don't let her die" he whimpered grabbing onto Robin. "Okay Sonny, I will, I will do everything humanly possible to help her." "Thank you Robin" as Robin walked away, her mind reeled and all she could think was, "he loves her, more than anyone knows, maybe even more than he knows."

"Lex, Lex, c'mon honey, talk to me, stay with me." He had felt her slipping, and knew that he had to talk to her, had to give her his strength. She heard his words, soothing the dull ache coming from her body. She had missed his voice, his face, his smile, his touch. "Fight for me Lexi, you can't leave me, who is going to put me in my place all the time, Lex I can't live without you in my life. I know you have no reason to believe me, but even when things were bad between us, I knew you were here. I knew that it would be okay because I knew that I could always see your face, when we bumped into each other at Kelly's, when you dropped Kristina off, even in the courtroom, when you were against me. I need you Lex." He saw tears coming from her eyes, "I knew you were still with me" he stated. She smiled at him, "I want you to know something Sonny. I am sorry for everything that has happened, sorry for keeping Kristina from you, I couldn't have chosen a better father for our little girl, and sorry for the mean hurtful things I said or did. I want you to know the truth Sonny, I loved you, deep in that part of my soul that I never thought anyone would touch, I love you." All he could muster was, "I love you too." Neither of them noticed that they used the present tense of love instead of past, but Robin Scorpio heard, and she knew that if Alexis did fight to live, she would have another battle in store, the one for her soul.

"Anyone down there" they heard bellow through the tunnel. Everyone started yelling, "over here, hurry there is someone hurt!" Sonny whispered into her ear, "help is her Lex; we are going to make it out of here, hold on for me." She didn't respond but he felt her hand tighten her grip. The men came rushing in with a stretcher, moving Alexis on. They told them they would take Alexis up first, since she was injured. Sonny held onto her hand the entire time. The crew tried to tell him to wait, and let them take her, but neither of them would let go. They needed each other too much. When they finally came out of the tunnel, everything was in disarray, people hurt and running. The helicopter was waiting to transport Alexis to General Hospital. "Don't leave me, please Sonny" she stated. He looked to Lainey hoping that she would relent and let him go in the helicopter with her. Lainey was just about to refuse, but as she looked into Sonny's eyes, she couldn't. What she saw shook Lainey to the core, and as the helicopter made its trek to General Hospital, Lainey realized what real love looked like, because it was right there written in Sonny Corinthos' eyes.

The helicopter trip seemed to take an eternity, thought it was more like five minutes. As soon as they got out of the chopper there was a team waiting for them. Monica ran up to helicopter and started talking to the medics. Alexis opened her eyes to look at Monica and whispered, "my baby is my baby okay?" Monica gave a slight smile, "yes Molly is doing fine, she is in recovery right now." This seemed to calm Alexis a bit, as she looked over to Sonny, "my baby she is okay" Sonny smiled that full dimpled smile at her put his mouth to her ear, "of course she is okay, she is a fighter, just like her mama." They locked eyes, stuck in a moment, both not knowing what to say. "Oh my God, Alexis, you are okay" was what brought them back to reality, as Jax ran toward Alexis.

"You guys are going to have to wait out here while we take her in the OR" Monica told both of them. "Monica, I can't leave her, I can't leave until I know she is alright" Sonny said with anguish on his face. Monica relented telling him that she needed them to help her right now, and as soon as she was out of surgery she would let him know exactly what was going on. Sonny nodded leaning his mouth to Alexis' ear once more, "Lex, I am here, you hold on for me okay, Lex…..I love you" he whispered so silently that only one person could hear, the only one who mattered, and in response she squeezed his hand just a little tighter.

Sonny and Jax were waiting in the waiting room their usual tension thick in the air when Ric came charging out of the elevator. "Where is she, is she okay?" he cried out. "She is in surgery, Monica promised to give us full details when she knew anything stated Jax. "What are you doing here Sonny" was Ric's next comment. Sonny just walked away and stared out the window. He closed his eyes, and he remembered focused on her face, the curves of it, her eyes, those dimples, those lips. He had to stay strong for her, fight for both of them now. He would not waste his anger fighting with Candyboy or Ric. Neither of them mattered right now, the only thing that mattered was Alexis.

"Well Alexis made it out of surgery, she is still out of it, but you can visit her one at a time" were the orders from Monica. Immediately all three jumped towards the room, Monica raised her eyebrow at the group, "I said one." "Well of course I will go since I am her husband" stated Ric with an extra emphasis on the husband part. It irked Sonny to the core and all he could think was about how Ric had betrayed Alexis with Reese, his blood boiled and he wanted to beat his little brother to a pulp. He restrained himself, if only for Alexis. "Yeah, Ric that's fine, make sure you tell her we are all pulling for her, okay?" He said giving a smirk to his brother, knowing that irk him back. Sonny sat down and sighed as he watched Ric go in and visit with Alexis. He hated it, hated to not be next to her holding her hand and reassuring her. The only thought in his head was, "it should be me."

Alexis began to wake up, groggy, a dull ache in her belly. She saw his face, those beautiful eyes, that dark wavy hair, those dimples; she raised her hand to meet his face. Her dream was interrupted by Ric's voice bringing her back to reality, "Alexis, honey it's me Ric." She woke to see her husbands face, and she remembered what had transpired in the last 48 hours. Liz and Lucky's wedding, Ric humiliating her, the train wreck, her baby, "Oh my God, where is my baby, Ric where is my baby." "Shhhh he said, Molly is doing fine, she is up with Courtney right now, our little girl is doing great." Alexis cried, "can I see her" she whispered as she grabbed onto his hand. He smiled, as he said that he would make sure everything is okay with Monica and then he would go get their girl. As Ric ran off to go find Monica, Alexis' mind drifted to Sonny. "Had he really been there" she mused. She remembered that warm feeling when he was there and it brought tears to her eyes. She missed him, more than she could have imagined. More importantly, she still loved him, she still loved Sonny Corinthos. That thought superceded any residual pain, and it scared her to death.

With Monica's okay Ric brought Molly into see Alexis. Alexis welled up just looking at her, "Oh my God, she is so beautiful Ric" she exclaimed. Sonny walked toward her hospital room and peaked his head in, as he was about to say something he saw Ric and Alexis gazing into their new baby's eyes. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he walked away from the room. For the second time that day all he could think was, "it should have been me."

Monica came in to check up on Alexis, make sure her vitals were steady. As she checked Alexis she told her she needed to get some rest and that she would take Molly back to the nursery. Alexis grudgingly gave the baby back only after Monica promised to bring her back if Alexis got some rest. As Monica left the room, Ric and Alexis were left alone. They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Ric cleared his throat, "So, I am so happy you and our baby are okay, I cannot wait until you are well enough to come home and we can be a family." Equal parts of anger and sadness welled up in Alexis' heart and it pained her to say it aloud, but she knew she must. "Ric, I am so sorry, and I want you to know that you will always be Molly's daddy, and Krissy's uncle, but Ric…I want a divorce." He had a shocked look on his face, he knew that he had hurt her by sleeping with Reese, but he thought was initially anger would fade once the baby had come. The anger had faded, he saw it in her eyes, but that was all he saw. No longer did he see the love or passion, she wasn't going to fight anymore, she had given up. That was the moment that Ric had realized he had lost. He didn't try to argue, just pushed his tears aside, and whispered, "okay, and Alexis…I am sorry, and thank you for giving me my little girl." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. Alexis sighed, partly because of the end of her relationship with Ric. The bigger part was the notion that once again her heart was betraying her, as she fell asleep her mind wandered off to another time, where everything was right in this world, where she woke up in Sonny's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Rubble Part Two

Sonny sat in the chair next to the window. He had saw Ric leave visibly upset, and Candyboy promptly went in to see Alexis. He felt a pang of sadness; he wanted to be the one in there with her, holding her hand, telling her everything was going to be okay. However he would wait; wait until she asked for him. He would sit out there until she decided she needed to see him, but he would not give up, he would not leave her again.

Alexis heard footsteps approaching her door, and all she could think was, "is it him?" "How is my favorite ex-wife doing" were the words she heard coming inside the door. She smiled and tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes when she saw Jax. She bantered with Jax awhile, thanked him for taking care of Molly for her. She tried to focus on her friend, but her mind kept wandering back to him. His smile, how was it that for three years she had lived without looking into those dark eyes. "Alexis yoo-hoo, you must be tired, I am going to leave. See you later, favorite ex-wife" Alexis didn't even protest just let Jax kiss her on the cheek and leave. She closed her eyes, she swore she could smell him, feel him next to her, willing her to him, and with these thoughts Alexis fell into the most peaceful of slumber.

"Sonny, is that you, is everything okay?" The sound of Bobbie's confused voice woke him from his daze. "Yeah, Bobbie I am fine" he reassured her while telling her the details of the accident. "So why aren't you home, resting" she stated. He racked his mind for a clever answer, but all he could come up with was, "Alexis was here…and um…I was with her…and I wanted to make sure she was okay" Bobbie smiled at him, "Let me check on her, okay, but you have to promise me when you find out she is okay, you got to go home and get some rest, okay." He smiled one of those million watt smiles at her, "yeah Bobbie, anything you want." With this Bobbie walked away, even more confused than ever.

"Alexis, I brought someone here to see you" were the words that lulled her from her sleep. She saw Monica carrying in Molly, while an orderly pushed in a portable crib. "I thought you would sleep better knowing she was here right next to you." Alexis beamed at the woman, "thank you so much Monica, this means the world to me." Monica laid the baby in the crib, and left mother and child to be together. Soon after Bobbie entered the room, she saw Alexis gazing at her healthy baby. "It is much easier when they are born healthy, isn't it?" Bobbie stated knowing how hard it was when Kristina was first born, Alexis wracked with the pain of having to peer at her daughter through glass. "She is just so amazing and perfect, you know?" stated Alexis. Bobbie smiled, "yes she is." "Bobbie, ummm…I was wondering…have you seen…" Alexis trailed off not knowing how she could ask without the woman seeing through her. Somehow Bobbie knew, and all she said was, "he has been loitering around her, waiting to see if you were okay, would you like to see him." She never needed a response; just the second set of dimples shining at her was enough for her to know. "I will send him in, okay?" was all she said as she walked out of room, perplexed at ever.

"Sonny, she would like to see you now" was all that needed to be said, as Sonny rushed towards Alexis' room. Bobbie just wandered away trying to assimilate what she had seen. Not sure of what exactly was going on; she had a feeling her daughter would not be too happy when she came back into town.

"Hey you" he casually said while he sauntered into her hospital room." "Hey yourself" was all she said. He walked towards her and the beautiful sleeping baby nestled in her arms. "Wow Lex, she is so beautiful." Alexis smiled one of those classic smiles; he couldn't believe how beautiful motherhood looked on her, as she glowed in the presence of her new little bundle of joy. "She reminds me so much of Kristina" she said her voice trailing off with sadness. "Sonny, I'm sorry…" "Shhhh… he said putting his fingers to her lips, let's leave the past in the past, I am too tired of regrets, lets just focus on today, okay." "Okay then its settled" he stated knowing well enough to not let her get a word in edgewise. He leaned onto her bed to get a closer look at the new baby, "hey little one, I am your uncle Sonny…welcome to the world." He couldn't keep his gaze off of her; she radiated everything that was good and pure in the world. He could swear she was the perfect balance between Alexis and his mom. Gosh, how he wished Adella was here to see her new grandbaby. It was so weird, this was Ric's child, his niece, it should be awkward for him to be here, but it seemed the most natural thing in the world. "Sonny, would you like to hold her?" Sonny gave her a full on dimple display, "yeah…ummm…is that okay?" She smiled, "well as long as you promise not to break her." He grinned as he took the little girl into his arms. "Hey angel face, I am your uncle Sonny, I am also your big sisters daddy…yeah I know it is a little confusing…gosh I can't wait until you meet your big sister, she is going to love you so much. She is going to teach you how to drive your mommy up the wall, and how to have your daddy-and probably me, wrapped around your little finger." Tears welled up in his eyes, when he saw the little girl, open her eyes and look at him. He swore at that moment that she stole a part of his heart away. He was amazed by her…her perfect little toes, her crinkly little face. He thought of how he had missed out on so much with his own children. With Kristina's parentage being hidden, and the mess he made with the birth of Morgan. He saw a flicker of hope in Molly's eyes, hope in something greater than him, and he would hold onto that as long as Alexis allowed.

Jax came strolling by Alexis' room to check on her. When he peered in the door, he couldn't believe what he saw. Alexis was peacefully resting while Corinthos had Molly in his arms, looking out the window, talking to her. "You got to help me with something, angel face…you got to help me with your mama, okay. You see I have been a very blind man for a long time, Miss Molly, but your uncle, he doesn't want to be blind anymore. You think you could help me with that, oh I will take that as a yes" he said as the baby cooed. Jax just stood there for a good 20 seconds, in shock, grave disbelief. Then he walked away, contemplating checking himself in to make sure he hadn't suffered any debilitating head injuries during the train wreck.

Alexis' eyes fluttered open, a little confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. As she began to look around, she saw Sonny there in the armchair sleeping with Molly curled up in his arms. As she dozed back into slumber a smile fell upon her face.

Dawn broke through the blinds in Alexis' room. She woke up slightly disoriented, looking to see if Sonny was still in the armchair. To her dismay, he was no where to be seen. She noticed that Molly was sleeping peacefully in her portable crib. "Was it all a dream" she wondered, sighing. Then she heard his voice, "Yeah Bobbie…okay, okay, I promise I will go home and rest." She smiled listening to Bobbie reprimand him for not taking care of himself, like always. She couldn't be too mad at him, because she knew that the only reason she slept so well is because she knew that Molly was being taken care of. She remembered those nights when Helena was a threat, and Sonny had taken to sleeping on her couch. She had never told him, but she always slept easier knowing he was there. Last night had been no exception, her body allowed her to rest because she knew that Sonny was there, and that he would let no harm come to her or her child.

"Morning Alexis, how are you feeling?" Monica said as she walked into the room. "I feel…great actually" Alexis said, not believing that only a couple of days ago she had given birth via C-Section in a disaster area. "Good, we are going to run some more tests, but it looks like tomorrow morning you and Molly will be able to go home." Alexis smiled one of those bittersweet smiles. "Home" she thought…"What was that, again?" Alexis didn't know where that was anymore. She didn't know if she wanted to go "home", to sleep in her and Ric's bed, to sit in the living room that would feel so empty without him there. Her thoughts were interrupted by Monica's voice, "just to let you know, you will need care, I don't want you picking up Molly just yet, we don't need you breaking the stitches. So just tell Ric that he will need to be the primary caregiver for the next couple of weeks, okay" Monica saw tears well up in Alexis' eyes, and it caused immediate concern. "Alexis, are you okay, what's wrong, are you in pain, is it the baby" she questioned. "No…it's just…I…Ric and I are not together anymore, so I guess I will have to make other arrangements." "Oh" was all Monica could say, as she left the women to contemplate her next life altering decision.

Unbeknownst to Alexis, Sonny heard the conversation. He knew that Alexis was scared. She never wanted to depend on anyone, and now she would have to call someone to help her care for her and her baby. He knew that it would kill her inside to have to ask someone to take care of her. So Sonny decided that she would not have to call anyone and ask for a favor, because he would insist that she, Kristina and little Molly would come stay with him until Alexis was better. What would happen from there, only time would tell, but he knew this time he wouldn't take no for an answer and he wouldn't let her turn him away.

"Alright, so I heard you were being sprung from here?" Sonny said with a smile. "Yeah" was the only response he received, her eyes lost in thought. "Well, listen, the boys left on vacation to the Island with Emily, and I've really missed Kristina so why don't you just stay with me for a while." "Uh-oh" was his next thought as her eyes flashed with anger. "Michael Corinthos, what makes you think I need you to take care of me?" In order to avoid a huge blowup he would have to think fast, "listen Lex, I know you want to act like you don't need anyone or anything in this world, and I know you don't, you are the smartest, most determined woman I know. That said: I want you to come stay with me. Not for you, but for me. I am going to be stuck at home the next two weeks, alone in a big mansion. What would I do then, how would I entertain myself? See, by you coming to stay with me, you are keeping me out of trouble. Plus I get to spend time with Krissy, and my new niece. You will give me a newfound purpose. So Lex will you please help me out?" He stated with that million dollar smile, and those puppy dog eyes. She knew she should say no, knew that he was using flattery, and his own brand of reverse psychology. She wanted to say, "No" it just made things so much easier, but once again her heart betrayed her mind, as she agreed to let Sonny take her "home."

The next morning, everyone on the staff watched Sonny Corinthos wheel Alexis Davis, and Molly Davis-Lansing, out to his car. When prompted by her doctors as to who would be helping her out in the next coming weeks, she jerked her thumb back at Sonny. He just smiled curtly, and let Alexis fill out all the necessary paperwork. When Candyboy came to make sure Alexis had someone to take care of her, she informed him of her plans. She then informed him that if he had any qualms with that to take it up somewhere else, because she was not going to endure a famous Jacks/Corinthos pissing match. Jax just smiled, kissed her cheek, and wandered out of the hospital. He wondered if they had maybe not just done a C-section, but also a lobotomy on his friend.

To any passerby the couple and baby looked like two happy parents taking their newborn home. To everyone on the outside it looked like the unimaginable, no one would expect that Sonny and Alexis would ever leave anywhere together again. To Sonny and Alexis it was a fresh start, a new beginning, one they were equally terrified and excited about.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3…Just wait until Ric and Carly find out where Alexis is staying


	3. Chapter 3

In the Rubble Part 3

"Sonny, I am going to need to drop by my house to pick up some stuff" Alexis said as they settled into the limo. "Okay, we can swing by their before we head back to my house." He noticed her furrowed brow when he made the statement. "What's wrong Lex, are you having second thoughts? Because if you are, no problem, I will take you home, get you a nurse, whatever will make you happy." She smiled at him, how was it that when everything was so bad, he had the ability to make it better with just a few words. "First, my name is A-LEXIS, not Lex, Lexi, okay. Two, I agreed to let you help me out, your newfound purpose, right? Are you trying to back out on me, cause if you are, I am sure I can call Jax and he would take me, Molly and our child in" she stated quite matter of factly. Before he responds he wonders how it is that most people can barely get him to crack a smirk, but with her he smiles so much he thinks his face might crack. He laughs, "that's not what I was saying A-LEXIS, I just want you to be comfortable, but if you feel it necessary to go to Candyboy, I am not going to stop you, but just so you know-I can guarantee my omelets are way better than his." "Oh yeah, and how exactly can you guarantee it" she said challenging him. "Brenda told me" he said nonchalantly with that smirk of his. She just smiled, closed her eyes and thought, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"So, are we dropping by your house first?" he asked. "No, I am stopping by my house, please just have Max drop you and Molly off at your place, and then he can take me by my place, okay." He made a move to protest. "Hey, listen its just easier this way, especially if Ric is there, plus I would just feel more comfortable if I went alone" she stated as he noticed the pain in her eyes. "Yeah, Lex, oh wait, I'm sorry, A-LEXIS, whatever you want, I will settle angel face here in, and me and Krissy can make us some dinner." He saw the emotion flash in her face, and with two words she said everything that was needed, "thank you."

The limo pulls up to the front of the mansion. "You okay to do this, its not too late, I can go with you" he asks his eyes full of concern. "Sonny, you take care of my two girls okay, watch over my little angel here, and tell Krissy that mommy misses her to death-no pun intended, and can't wait to see her. Thank you for wanting to help, but I really have to do this on my own. The sooner I do it, the sooner it is over, then I can come back and spend time with my favorite...um, girls" she stated quite aware that she had almost just called Sonny of her, "favorite persons." The comment was not lost on Sonny, and he felt a warm tingle from his head to his toes, and he knew he had to let her go, so she could come back to him.

She watches him walk toward the house, carrying Molly in her car seat. Her heart feels full, and broken at the same time. As the car pulls away, she realizes how scared she is, part in going back to her home, of seeing Ric. Then there is the other part of her that is scared at whatever is developing between her and Sonny. At one time they had been the best of friends, lovers for one night, he had been her rock, then in a moment that all changed. They have spent so much of the last years hating each other, but now in a span of week, that has all changed? Her lawyer mind wanted to say, "No that it didn't make sense…that there was too much hurt and pain between them." Her betraying heart was a different matter. Her heart remembered who Sonny was before, the man she fell in love with, the man who willed her to live in that tunnel. There was no denying that they still had a connection, this was personified in Kristina, their one night, where they gave into their passion, where she gave into her love. Their one night had been perfect, and it gave her the little girl that had made her whole again. Then everything went so…bad. She closed her eyes trying to will the fight out of her heart, but when she closed her eyes, all she saw was his face smiling back at her. She sighed heavily knowing that just like the last time; this thing wouldn't just go away…she knew because a big part of her didn't want it to go away.

She felt the limo stop, and knew it was time to face reality. She mentally reminded herself to breathe, it reminded her of those days in the penthouse, her ranting about something, and Sonny telling her to "breathe." She smiled, as she got out of the limo, ready to really face the rest of her life. When Max followed behind, it annoyed her, "Max, umm I can do this myself" she stated. Max gave her a curt smile and reminded her, "Miss Davis, you are not supposed to pick up anything, remember? So…uhhh…I have to insist on carrying whatever you need to bring." "You are right Max, I am sorry, I am just not used to having someone follow me around" she said pulling her lip between her teeth. Max simply nodded in response.

She walked in the door of the house with a mission: get everything as fast as she could, and get out of there. It seems fate had other plans, and his name was Ric.

"Okay Max, I am going to grab some clothes, oh my goodness, we need her crib, her bassinette." She was interrupted by Max clearing his voice, "Ma'am, Mr. Corinthos told me to tell you that there was no need to bring any of the babies items, because he got some stuff for her, while you…are…staying there" he stood there bracing himself for the infamous Davis wrath. When it didn't come he stood staring at her for a couple moments. She just looked at him and stated, "Fine, I am too tired to argue with him, and plus it just means less work for us, okay." Max smiled, happy that everything was going as planned. That was until, Mr. Lansing walked through the door. He groaned as he saw the look between the two, Miss Davis just looked tired, and Mr. Lansing, well he looked pretty perturbed.

"So when were you planning on telling me that my daughter was released from the hospital with you? Were you just planning on keeping me from her? Or that you are living at Sonny's. What is wrong with you Alexis, have you lost your mind?" were the first words to fly out of Ric's mouth at Alexis. He saw hurt flash in her eyes and she paused before responding quietly, "One, I was just released an hour ago, I haven't even had a chance to settle in. Next how did you find out anyway where I am staying? Plus just for the record I wasn't planning on hiding Ric, I know you love your daughter, and despite my past track record, I would NEVER keep her from you. Two, you lost every right to dictate where I stay, who I am friends with, or what I do when you slept with Reese Marshall. The doctors informed me that I needed to stay rested, calm, and that I cannot overexert myself. Sonny offered to help me out, while the boys are out of town, so it just seemed like the perfect solution. Plus then Kristina gets to spend some time with her daddy." Ric seethed, "and when did you decide that Sonny was dad of the year, after all that you have done to keep Kristina away from him, do you have an answer for that." This time, Ric didn't see the hurt feelings cross her face, he saw a little bit of anger. "Ric, you learn something when you almost die, you learn that trivial things do not matter anymore. You learn that the person you thought you were is an illusion. That holding on to hate, hurt feelings and the past just keep you from moving forward. All I want to do is move forward, Ric, is that okay with you?" She turned to walk away and she heard him mutter something about dimples, and mini mobsters.

Between the argument with Ric, and packing, Alexis felt so exhausted. She didn't even try to argue with Max when he grabbed every single bag himself. She just breathed a sigh of relief when she walked out of her home. There were so many good memories locked behind those doors, but memories are just thoughts from the past. If Alexis had learned, memories were to be cherished, not dwelled upon. She meant every word to Ric about just wanting to move forward. She contemplated what moving forward meant, as she felt the car pull up to its destination. Alexis knew this was the first step of seeing what moving forward truly meant, and who it was meant with.

"MOMMY" she heard Krissy yell as she ran towards her. Alexis was scared that Kristina was going to jump into her arms, and as much as she wanted to scoop her daughter up, she knew that it could be detrimental to her recovery. To her astonishment right before Kristina ran into her, she stopped, and gave her the gentlest hug ever. "Daddy told me that I have to give you soft hugs 'til you get better" she explained. "I missed you baby girl" she said with tears in her eyes. As she watched her little girl run off to "help daddy in the kitchen" she felt the tears in her eyes, wondering what she had done right to deserve the two most beautiful girls in the world.

"Miss Davis would you like me to show you to your room?" asked Max. "That will be great, but you take me to see my baby first" she asked. Max smiled to himself her not expecting what she was in for. Max led her to the second master suite in the mansion. When he opened the door; it took her breath away. The room had a beautiful king size bed, all made up in beautiful earthy tones. There was a huge armoire for her to put her clothing in, and a vase full of gardenias sitting next to her bed. This only took up about half of the room; the other half of the room was the amazing part. What she saw blew her mind. Sonny had taken the liberty of fully furnishing this half of the room with baby furniture. It had a crib, changing table, swing, rocking chair, and bassinette, everything you would ever need to care for a baby. She sat on the bed trying to regain her composure. She was in awe of what he did for her and her baby, in such a short time. These were the things that amazed her most about Sonny, how he knew exactly what she needed, and she never had to say a word. He knew her, he still did, probably better than anyone else ever had, or ever would.

Hearing Molly stir in her crib, she got up to look at her beautiful little baby. As she walked over, she began to notice how exquisite the furniture was. It was all so delicate, and beautiful. The bedding of the crib was of pink and cream plaid colors. She couldn't believe Sonny had done all this for her. "Not for you, for the baby, Sonny would do anything for a child" her mind taunted. She let out a sigh, her mind heavy, and looked down at her beautiful angel. "Hey baby girl, mama is back, and she is so happy to see you, yes she is. Oh look at those bright eyes, I know you want mama to pick you up, but sweetie, she can't right now. I want to hold you so much, sweetheart." Not twenty seconds later, she heard a knock on the door. She turned to see Sonny peaking his head in. "Hey, ummm, well I heard you on the baby monitor, and well I figured you needed to hold your little girl. So why don't you sit in the rocking chair, and let me put her in your arms, okay?" he stated smiling brightly at her. "Thank you Sonny for always knowing exactly what I need" then their eyes locked onto each other, and Sonny walked closer to her. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got next to her, but he knew he wanted to touch her, hold her. He walked towards her, and came to stand right in front of her. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then Molly decided she was tired of being ignored, and let out a wail. They both let out a nervous laugh as Alexis sat in the chair, and Sonny put Molly into her mommy's arms. The moment between them was broken, but they both felt the tingle it had left in their souls.

After feeding Molly, and Sonny putting her down in her bed, it was time for dinner. Seeing Sonny and Kristina cooking together in the kitchen warmed Alexis' heart. She remembered her daughter being so excited, "daddy even let me cut tomatoes mommy!" she exclaimed. Alexis cocked her eyebrow at Sonny, to which he showed her the child safety knife. As they sat a talked, joked, played with their child, it seemed as if in this moment everything was right in the world.

After dinner, Kristina decided she wanted to watch a movie-with mommy, daddy and molly. So as Alexis set up the movie, Sonny brought Molly and her bassinette down. As they sat to watch the movie, Sonny excused himself for a moment, and when he came back his hands held a huge bowl of popcorn. Alexis smiled, and he winked at her. They sat down, the picture of familial bliss. Soon after the movie was put on, Kristina promptly fell asleep. Sonny decided to move her to her own bed. When he came down, he saw that Alexis in her exhausted state had succumbed to sleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep, he thought about that night long ago, when he had just sat there and gazed at her sleeping. He loved it then, and he was pretty fond of it now. So much had changed between them, mostly bad, but in this moment all he could think of was how wonderful it was to have this woman back in his life. He wasn't going to lose her again, not without a fight. It might be futile and she might push him away, but he refused to give up. He would make the right choice as he did that night they conceived Kristina, he would choose her.

Unbeknownst to the couple inside, there was trouble brewing, and her name was Carly Corinthos.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis woke up confused by her surroundings, as her eyes adjusted to the dark. It was only then that she remembered she was at Sonny's, and that she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She sat up, disoriented, ready to move up to her room, but then on the baby monitor she heard Sonny talking to Molly. "Hey there, Angel face, someone was hungry, huh? I know you would rather have your mommy here with you, but she is sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up when she is sleeping so peacefully. I bet she is dreaming of you and Krissy. You know what; your momma looks so pretty when she is sleeping, so happy. Don't tell your mom I said she was pretty, I think she would have a cow." Alexis suppressed a laugh, not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation, but knowing she couldn't stop listening." "Wanna know a secret, Miss Molly…I have missed your momma these last couple of years. You are so lucky she is your mom; she is the best they come. I didn't tell her that enough, that she was the best. Not just in the courtroom, but in my life. I was a different person when she was with me. I'm working on being that man again, being the man your mom fell in love with. Wanna know why…it's because I want her back, and this time I don't ever want her to leave. Oh look at you, I guess Uncle Sonny bored you to sleep…I'm glad we could have this talk, little one, you helped me to put things in perspective." She heard him put Molly down and walk out of the room. She sat there in the dark, tears running down her cheeks. It took a minute for her to process everything; had Sonny Corinthos said all those things? As she heard movement upstairs she laid back down resting her head, as thoughts swirled, "…and this time I don't ever want her to leave." Those words alluded to so much, but what exactly was Sonny looking for, a best friend…or something more? These thoughts plagued Alexis mind for much of the night, but true sleep came when she surrendered her thoughts, and let the thought of him surround her.

Alexis woke up with someone poking her face. "Kristina Corinthos-Davis, I said, wake your mom up, not poke her in the face" Sonny said reprimanding Kristina. She opened her eyes, "hey, sweetie" she said to Krissy before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Morning mommy, daddy made breakfast, and Molly is awake, and daddy said you would probably want to feed her soon, and daddy had to change her diaper, cause she was stinky." Both parents smiled on as their daughter continued to ramble. "That is so you" she heard him say to her as he pointed at Kristina, his dimples peaking out at her. She smiled, "you just wait till you get her mad and she throws her sippy cup at the wall-then we can argue who she is more like." They both grinned at each other. "Well come on, as you daughter said, I made breakfast and there is an omelet with your name on it, and Miss Molly does need to be fed." She got up slowly and then remembered, "So, thank you for taking such good care of her. Though I am a little surprised that I never had to get up last night to feed her" she said looking into his eyes. He grinned, "I figured you needed your sleep, and it was no problem Lex, I already adore that little girl." As if on cue, they heard a whimper come from the bassinette. "I see your little girl is hungry again, let me go heat up a bottle, okay" he said as he handed the baby to her. Instantly Molly stopped whimpering when she was placed in Alexis' arms. After she put Molly down, had an amazing breakfast-courtesy of Sonny, and a nice hot shower, Alexis felt refreshed. As she sat down she remembered all those words Sonny had said the night before. She knew they shouldn't be making her so happy, but they were. She reminded herself that she didn't know exactly what they had meant. She argued the case in her head like she had done so many times before. This time the case was much bigger than anything Alexis had gone up against…This time the case was head vs. heart, and the reminder of what won the last battle was running up the stairs. "Mommy, Mommy, Auntie Courtney and Nikolas are here and they want to know if I can go to the park with them. So Mommy can I, PLEASE" Kristina asked the excitement bubbling out of her. Alexis loved to see her daughters face light up, "are you at least going to let me say hi to Nikolas and Courtney before you go running off" she said to the excited little girl, taking her hand.

"Nikolas Cassadine, do you know how great it is to see you" Alexis exclaimed as she reached in to hug him. "Courtney…thank you so much for helping to care for Molly for me, you are going to be an amazing mother" she stated touching a hand to Courtney's belly. Nikolas smiled, so obviously happy, "well we heard from Liz you were staying here and we thought we would steal Krissy away for the afternoon, you know give you some time to rest." Alexis smiled at the couple, "you don't have to do that, I am feeling so much better." This time it was Courtney who spoke, "listen, we want to, and you deserve some rest, it's not everyday you give birth in a tunnel" she said as they all let out a laugh, not just from humor, but from relief that the nightmare was over. "PLEASE mommy, I will be good, I promise" she heard her daughter exclaim. "Well, how can I say no? Krissy you be good for Uncle Nikolas and Aunt Courtney, okay? Don't give 'em too much trouble, okay." Kristina smiled that dimpled smile, "okay mommy, I am going to give daddy a kiss goodbye, okay." It was then that Alexis noticed Sonny was missing from the room. She heard him walk in with Kristina in his arms. "Okay, Princess you be good for your Auntie, and ummm Nikolas, okay" he stated putting the girl down as she ran to the younger couple. "See you guys later, have fun" Alexis said as the trio departed.

"Hey, are you okay" Alexis asked Sonny noting the broodiness in his eyes. "Yeah, I just, I am having a hard time accepting them." She smiled, "I was too, but you know what. Court makes him happy, he makes her happy. Am I happy that Jax and Em were hurt…no, but you know what, they are family, and Krissy adores them, and you are going to have a new nephew or niece soon, so I guess you will just have to get used to it. He sighed noting that her argument, one again, was with merit, "I know, I know, just don't expect me to have a parade, okay" She laughed, "deal, no parade." When he turned back to look at her she saw a sly look in his eyes, "so what did you want to do today? I was thinking if you didn't have any plans, maybe I could make us some lunch, we could take Molly out for a walk on the grounds, maybe watch a movie later, your pick I promise" he said with a grin. She hated to let him down, and she wanted to join him so much, but there were certain things she had to do. "Actually, I was thinking you would go into work for a couple of hours, so I could have Ric come over" she stated nervously. She saw hurt come over his face, as he put on that cool exterior, "yeah sure, whatever" he casually said before he started walking away. "Hey!" she stated grabbing his arm to turn him around and look at her. "I need Ric to come over to see Molly, I did things wrong once, I don't want to do that again, okay. Plus the truth is Sonny, I want my marriage to Ric to be over, and I need to see him to work out the details" she whispered with her lip quivering. It was then, that Sonny softened, when he saw the pain in her eyes. "Hey, Shhhh, its okay, I understand" he said as he held her closely. She closed her eyes while she cried on his shoulder. He held her tightly, holding her head to his shoulder as he breathed her in. He missed how she fit perfectly in his arms, how her hair smelled, he wanted to breathe her in, and he might have been able to, but instead it was cut off by a rather shrill sound. "So, you send my boys to the island, so you can have your whore and her brats here instead" Sonny felt that vein in his forehead willing itself to pop, and he new it must be the only person who made that happen, Carly.

Sonny groaned, how was it that this women had the worst possible timing, ever. That's when he felt it, he felt Alexis pull away from him, and not just physically, she was emotionally slipping from him. He felt it in the way she pulled out of his embrace, eyes down, feeling dejected. At this moment, pain surged through his body. More than that his anger surfaced, he looked at Alexis, hoping she could read his eyes. See him apologizing to her, once again apologizing for Carly's behavior.

"Carly, good to see you have been released, why didn't I get a call or something" he asked calmly. "Don't you talk to me like that Sonny, don't you act like everything is okay. Were me and the boys so easily replaceable, for that…whore" she spat out. At that, Sonny knew that this situation was not going to be dealt with in hushed tones. "SHUT UP CARLY" he yelled. "Don't you ever call her that again, you understand me? And don't talk like you know what is going on with our boys. The boys went to the island on vacation with Emily. She needed some time to recoup after Reese's death. She didn't want to be alone, and she took the boys, it's for two weeks Carly. So if that answers all your questions, I would like you to please go to your house, I will have the boys call you" he said, with a coolness that made Carly seethe to the core.

"No, Sonny, why is she here? After everything she put you through, you couldn't forgive me for not telling you about Kristina, but you can forgive that witch?" she accused bitterly. Then she started walking towards Alexis, "isn't it enough you gave birth to his little bastard child, now you want him back in your bed? Miss High and Mighty coming down from her throne for a little hanky panky with the mobster. You think you are so slick, but you are nothing but a- Carly's tirade was stopped by Sonny grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. "Carly, I am going to ask that you leave here, and do not ever come back unless you are invited" he said turning her towards the door. He saw Alexis sigh, and turn around, he hated that once again Carly had done this to her. He moved to escort Carly toward the door, but she broke from his grasp and went after Alexis. Carly grabbed Alexis' shoulder roughly to turn her around, and before he could pull Carly away, he saw Alexis grimace in pain. He saw as she clutched her stomach, he saw Carly turn white, he ran to her as she crumpled in pain. "Honey, oh God, Lex, c'mon are you okay, should I call the ambulance, sweetie, c'mon look at me" he said trying to soothe her as he held her in his arms. Then he saw Carly from the corner of his eye, and his worry turned into rage. He turned to Carly, and she could swear she saw hate in his eyes as he yelled at her, "Carly, leave YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE, do you understand that?" "Max, get her out of here, I don't care where she goes, but I do not want her back here again" he stated as his faithful bodyguard nodded and escorted Carly out. "Hey, are you okay, do we need to go to the hospital" he said looking down at her, tears in his eyes. "No, but I should check if I broke any of the stitches" she whispered. "Okay, sweetie c'mon lets go up to your room" he stated, hoping she would not protest. Thankfully she didn't, she just let him usher her upstairs, and tend to her.

As he took her upstairs and sat her on the bed, he took her in his arms, and tried to soothe her. "I am so sorry, I had no idea that she was being released, and I would have protected you from her if I knew. Gosh, Lex, I am so sorry" he choked out. She let one of those half smiles out and put her fingers to his lips, "no apologies, okay, especially not about her. Neither of us could have stopped Hurricane Carly." For a second they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do, he wanted to kiss her so badly. Wanted to kiss the words Carly said away, wanted to alleviate any residual pain. However, he didn't want to push, and he knew that it was too soon. So he pulled back from her, "Lex, we should really check if you broke any of those stitches." As he pulled away she allowed herself to breathe again. For a moment she had thought he would kiss her, hoped that he would take her in his arms, and kiss everything away. She knew that he was capable of making her forget her worries, troubles, pain. Then reality rushed in, and she had to admit, he was right, she should check her stitches. "I will be right back" she stated ushering herself into the restroom. Luckily, all the stitches were intact, and physically she was beginning to feel fine. She hated that Carly had come to torment them, but she felt grateful that Sonny had stood up to her, and not that she needed it, but Sonny had protected her from Carly. She saw his face when Carly grabbed her, she saw him horrified when he thought she was hurt. She saw him as the man she once loved, and in all honesty, the man she had never quite stopped loving.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he said concern written on his face and in his voice. "Yeah, the stitches are still intact; I think I must have just moved wrong." She saw the pain in his eyes, the fear that she had been injured. It touched her heart, the way he made her feel safe in his presence.

"So, is lunch, a walk on the grounds, and a movie offer still on the table?" "But I thought…" he said trailing off when she looked up at him and said, "After…the umm…Carly incident, I really would like just to have a relaxing day with you…and Molly." He smiled at her, looking at her, she is so beautiful, and she doesn't even know it. "Yeah, I would like that too."

Meanwhile, across town…

"JA-SON" she said while barging into the hospital room. "Carly, what do you want" stated Sam annoyed at the interruption. "I need to talk to my best friend" she stated cattily. Jason made a move to interrupt but Sam threw her arms in the air, "fine, whatever, Jase I am going to get some coffee, I will be back." Jason sighed before responding, "Carly, oh it's nice to see you too, yeah I am doing fine, thanks for asking." Carly softened a little, "Sorry Jase it is great to see you doing well, I am so glad. However, I have another problem." She saw Jason raise his eyebrows and wait for her tirade. "I got out of Roselawn, and came to see my boys, and you know what I walk into at Sonny's. Him and that witch Alexis all holding each other. Right in my living room, she was holding onto my husband." Jason sighed, "Carly, one that is Sonny's house, two-he is not your husband, anymore, remember that whole marriage to Alcazar?" Carly looked at him simply annoyed, "Are you on her side Jase?" He shut his eyes, not knowing what was worse, brain damage or Carly? "Listen, Carly I am on no ones side here, I don't even know what is going on, and you come here chewing my head off." "I'm sorry Jase, I just thought that Sonny and I would get back together when I got out of Roselawn, and then I walk in on him and that, you should have seen him Jase, calling her "sweetie" and "honey" after all that witch put him through" she said looking at Jase with those puppy dog eyes. He groaned, not knowing why he was such a sucker for her, "listen, I am being released in a day or so, so I will check up on it, okay." "Thanks Jase" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she scrambled out the door. Jason sighed, not knowing what was going on, and not really wanting to find out. From what little Robin relayed to him about the scene at the crash made him have a feeling that Carly Corinthos was not going to be a happy camper.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do you want for lunch?" he asked her quickly before she changed her mind. "Actually, I am still kind of full from breakfast…so I thought, maybe we could do the walk first, and have an early dinner?" she asked him quietly, her nerves still frayed from the earlier ordeal. "Yeah, I think I would like that" he stated with a grin.

They bundled Molly up, while Sonny went and brought out what was probably the most extravagant stroller ever created. He just smiled when she cocked her eyebrow at him. "It has the number one safety rating, okay? Alexis just smiled at the irony of the situation. Here she had hid Kristina from him for as long as she could, and now she was injured with a newborn-who happened to be his niece and letting him take care of them both. She tried to find something wrong with it, but the truth was…it just felt right.

They walked on the grounds; she had never realized how beautiful they were. They strolled down a stone path leading through the gardens. The crispness of fall wafted through the air. It was so beautiful, almost like they were in their own little secret garden. Down the path they came to a stone bench alongside a brook. As they sat on the bench, and listened to the water flow, they both had a certain sense of peace in their hearts. Molly started to squirm in her seat, and Sonny took her out to hold her. She just watched them for a while in awe, and didn't even notice when she leaned her head against his shoulder. They both smiled in the perfect moment. 

They didn't start to walk back until the sun started to set. Then the only reason they did was to make sure Molly didn't get too cold. It was too enjoyable, the fresh air, the isolation from the qualms of the real world. Out in the quiet, they were just Sonny and Alexis, no reminders of the past, no doubts about the future, they just were. As they walked back to the house, it just seemed perfect that Sonny interlocked his hand with hers.

As soon as they walked into the house they heard the phone ring. Sonny answered, "Hello, uh yeah hold on-Lex, it's for you, its Monica." "Hello, she stated tentatively. "Yeah, no I am feeling okay, yeah that's no problem, yeah…okay…uh huh" she said before hanging up the receiver. She turned to Sonny, "she wants me to come in for a checkup next Thursday, so can we just arrange for Max to take me, and I will have Ric watch Molly." He saw the troubled look on her face at the thought of being separated from her newborn. "Hey Lex, no problem, I will take you, with Molly, we'll make a day of it. I have wanted to visit Robin anyway. "So what was it you wanted for dinner again" he asked walking away so she wouldn't be able to argue with him. She smiled, not knowing whether to be angry or relieved at the way he just handled things. Usually she would have jumped down his throat, but it felt good to be taken care of, though that was one thing that was not going to be admitted to his face. "Whatever you want to make Sonny, or we can order in" she said with a smirk. She heard him yell something about malnutrition and cholesterol from the kitchen, but she just smiled and lay down on the couch.

She woke up to something smelling absolutely delicious, and a ringing cell phone. "Hello, oh Nik, no I must have been napping, are you sure? Um okay, yeah that's great; just call me in the morning." She got up to go to the kitchen, as she walked in she saw Sonny in his element. "Hey, ummm don't make too much, because Kristina is going to spend the night with Nik and Court, so it's just you and me." He grinned, "Just you and me" resonating in his ears. He was scared, yet thrilled at the idea of a whole evening alone with Alexis. "Oh, okay Lex" he said trying to sound nonchalant. Alexis walked back out into the living room nervous at the thought of being alone with Sonny.

As she sat in the living room, Sonny prepared their dinner. He remembered how much she liked his pasta with pesto sauce. He set up the candlelight table; he wanted tonight to be special. However, he did not want to rush things. He wanted to make sure she knew how important she was in his life. He wanted her to be sure this time, and he wanted her to choose him.

He had her feed Molly before he called her into the room for dinner. As she walked in she felt overwhelmed. He had set up a nice candlelit dinner. There were fresh gardenias sitting in the center of the table. They both felt a nervousness as they sat down to eat. It was almost a shy aura around them. The both of them knew how much they liked to dance around each other, but this time both were determined to try and dance together. He had forgotten the flourish of watching her eat. "Can you quit staring me" was the voice he heard break through his thoughts. He grinned, "What are you talking about; I was just watching you enjoy my food." She glared at him for his arrogance, but couldn't deny it, and couldn't really be mad either. As they sat, ate and talked it was like the last 3 years hadn't happened. 

"So, you still up for that movie" he asked when they were done with dinner. "Maybe, is there going to be popcorn involved?" she asked teasingly. "You have a one track mind, don't you?" he teased back. They smiled at each other for a moment, neither wanting this to end. It had been so long since they bantered with each other, so long since they sat and ate popcorn together. Tonight they would revisit the past, and make a move toward the future.

"Alright there is some old movie on, that I thought you would enjoy" he stated in jest flipping the channel. "Are you saying I am old Sonny, because you Mr. Gray Hair's are the old one isn't it past your bedtime, maybe I should put you to bed." He grinned, that wide grin before responding, "You can put me to bed anytime you want." She felt a blush creep its way up from her neck to her forehead. He quickly changed the subject though he loved making her blush. 

They sat to watch the movie, "An Affair to Remember" he laughed when he saw the title. He loved the look on her face when he told her; she turned sort of pale, and tried to laugh it off. However when the actual movie came on, they both got pretty enthralled in the story. She laid her head on his shoulder like she had down outside. He relished in the feel of her against him. She had taken the throw off the back of the couch, and covered herself with it, unknowingly including him. At a tender part of the movie, she grasped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He swore for a second, that his heart skipped a beat. Somehow during the movie they both fell asleep and ended up cuddled into each others arms. Funny thing was Molly never woke up that night; it was like maybe she knew that something was happening downstairs that would change her life forever.

The couple inside never heard him walk in, but he saw them. It was like the twilight zone, and if he hadn't seen it; he wouldn't have believed it. There on the couch, Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis were lying cuddled together. He stood there in shock for a couple moments, just staring. They had this picture of contentment. He didn't know how they had stayed in that position all night without moving. Sonny only half lay, and Alexis was pulled up on his chest, he had one arm wrapped around her back, and one was on the back of her head in her hair. He was about to leave, but Sonny opened his eyes. What happened next was even more perplexing; Sonny opened his eyes, and looked at Jason. He saw it register in Sonny's mind that he was there, but then he just raised his fingers to his lips, as a sign for Jason to keep quiet. Jason nodded, and watched Sonny close his eyes, and pull Alexis closer into his arms.

He remembered Jason walking in, looking at them. He knew he should have gotten up, but it felt too good to have her back in his arms. He couldn't quite believe what had transpired, a multitude of emotions rushed to the core of his being. Here he was laying wrapped up in this woman, a woman he was supposed to hate, who was supposed to hate him. This would make sense to no one else, but it didn't matter because it made sense to them. That is why when Jason walked in he made no move to get up; this was the unspoken way Sonny made Jason know he had made a choice. He had chosen her, like he did that night long ago, and he would continue to choose her. Sonny knew that the road was going to be incredibly difficult for them, but that didn't matter. He knew that the most difficult fight would not be Carly, or Jason, or Ric, it would be him fighting Alexis' fear that he would once again leave her. He had made a wrong turn somewhere, and he let whatever it was between he and Carly sully his being. He would not do that again, would not self-destruct; he would embrace the breath of life that Alexis gave to him.

She woke up feeling his chest move up and down. She sighed quietly, she knew she should make an attempt at moving, but she didn't. She closed her eyes again and curled up next to his warm body. It brought back a rush of emotion from that warm April night after they had made love. She listened to him breathe, and relished in the fact that his hand was in her hair. It was such an intimate moment. It scared her; it scared her to think that just laying with him felt this good. For so long she had learned to shut off her feelings when it came to him. She pushed him back into that far place where she would never have to think of him again. He had not stayed there, so she convinced herself that she despised him, that he was too dangerous for her daughter. She was selfish in those first years when she had kept Krissy from him. She told herself that the danger surrounding Sonny was too great for her daughter, but the truth was, it was also too great for her. She knew that she could lose herself in Sonny, she had done it once before. She had faced so much loss in her life…her mother, Stefan, Chloe, Kristina, but she had survived. Alexis didn't know if she could survive losing Sonny Corinthos again. These thoughts plagued her mind once again, but her heart betrayed her, and let her fall asleep in Sonny's arms. He had told her he would fight for her, and her heart knew he was in the fight of his life.

**Meanwhile…back at PH2…**

"Jase, what's wrong, is everything with Sonny okay" Sam asked after noticing the look on Jason's face upon entering their home. After his question, he turned a pale shade, and put his head in his hands. "Oh my God, Jase, are you having another episode. "I wish" came his choked response. Sam cocked an eyebrow at him, "Sam…I can deal with a seizure or a headache, but I don't know if I am ready to deal with this" As he relayed the story to Sam, a slight grin came upon her face. "What?" he questioned her, to which she responded, "I knew it." He looked at her a puzzled look coming upon his face. She continued, "Jason, you know when you can see something in two people. Like every time they are around each other there might be an explosion. This has been how it is with Sonny and Alexis. Its like when they are in the same vicinity the world may spontaneously combust. We all just assumed that it would be negative. Now, I didn't know them before, but I know enough to know they were great friends, and that they had Kristina together. Don't you think that maybe the feelings run a whole lot deeper than anyone thought?" There Jason sat even more troubled, not knowing how to respond. He wracked his mind thinking of the last four years, unfortunately for a point he had missed so much being wrapped up in himself. He decided the only way to come to peace with this was to find out exactly what he had missed. Now he just needed an accomplice.

They both fought waking up, neither wanting to be the one to let go of each other. However, when a sleeping newborn wails, it causes one to be jerked out of sleep. It seemed to work out for the better, no awkward silences. They both got up, like it was the most natural thing to do. They tended to Molly, bathed in their respective bathrooms, and ate breakfast. One would think that everything they had gained the night before was lost, but it is in the most simple of tasks, that you can realize the enormity of certain things. Kristina came home in the afternoon, and they spent the day playing with her, taking another walk through the gardens, watching movies, and eating popcorn. Maybe it was the normalcy of the situation that was so peaceful. 

This routine went on for a number of days; each of them wrapped up in the day to day living. How great it felt to eat breakfast together, and play with Kristina together. Unknowingly to each other, they both looked at the couch every night, hoping to once again find themselves wrapped in each others embrace. However, each night they found themselves saying goodnight and going into separate doors. They would meet several times during the night when they would have to tend to Molly. Their moments in the dark were quiet and intimate. They had developed quite a pattern, Sonny would come and pick Molly up, and take her to the bed where Alexis would sit and feed her. The first couple of nights Sonny was a casual observer of mother and child. However one night Alexis beckoned him to sit with her while she fed Molly. As he watched mother and child, he felt so connected to the two of them. It was on the next night, when they sat in bed together, that he took them into his arms. He was afraid she would pull away, but she just lay back with the baby laying on her chest, and let him envelope them into his arms. It was there that he breathed in her hair, and said a silent prayer that she would never be away from his arms again.

Hey, hope you enjoyed! I hope you all are feeling the love! Next chapter is probably going to be a little more angsty...Alexis will be going back home. How will they deal...hmmm, I can already see my next chapter coming to life! Also, I need some advice...any suggestions on who Jason should go to wanting to know about Sonny and Alexis' relationship while he was gone? I have a couple people in mind (thought not convinced I should use any of them) but would love to hear suggestions! Read and Review, Pretty Please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy, Daddy, watch me Daddy" he heard Kristina yell. He turned to look at her, his beautiful girl playing on the monkey bars. The sun was beaming through the trees; he sat on the blanket with Alexis' head lying in his lap. He was playing with her hair as Molly sat on the blanket next to them occupied with a toy. Lex had the biggest smile on her face, and so did he. "Are my favorite girls having a good time" he asked rewarded by Molly crawling up to her mama's chest with a big toothless grin. Lex just closed her eyes and smiled. Krissy came running up to join them, sitting as close as she could to him, as he quickly brought her in for a hug and a kiss on the head, and for the first time in a long time he felt pure contentment. This was where he was supposed to be.

"Daddy" was the little voice that lulled him out of his dream. He opened his eyes to see Krissy's face about an inch from his. "Can I lay with you and mommy" she asked. This managed to wake him up quite quickly. Then he remembered the night before, Lex and he lying wrapped up in each other, in her bed. He saw that his arms were still around her, and Molly was safely nestled between them. He smiled, and brought Krissy up into the bed as quietly as possible. He knew he should just leave them three in the bed, but instead he curled up to his daughter and fell back asleep.

The smell of something sweet came wafting to her nose. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed that she was alone…she remembered falling asleep with him, again. Her pillows still smelled like him. She sighed not knowing whether it was disappointment or relief that he wasn't there. She didn't know what she would do if she woke up next to him, she just knew that she couldn't be held accountable for her actions.

She walked in on the most precious scene. Kristina had on a huge chef's hat, and matching apron, and was mixing batter in a bowl. She knew that it was right: Krissy and her Daddy, but that also made her come to another more painful realization: She needed to talk to Ric, because Molly needed her daddy too. Alexis knew in her heart that her marriage to Ric was over, but she knew that Ric loved that little baby as much as she did, and because of that she would make this divorce as amicable as possible.

She decided to interrupt the dynamic duo in the kitchen. Sonny noticed her first, "hey" he stated shyly. They just stared intently at each other, connected through their gaze. It was as if he was holding her right there in the middle of the kitchen; she swore she could feel his arms around her, and the smell of his skin. "MOMMY, we made waffles and daddy said we can put different toppings on them, and Daddy said your favorites are strawberries" Kristina rambled on. Alexis choked in response and turned a lovely shade of crimson. Turning to Krissy she stated, "Strawberries used to be my favorite, now I am not so sure." Before she could respond she heard Sonny as he walked away, "oh I am positive strawberries are still your favorite."

After breakfast he reminded her that she had a doctor's appointment. She groaned in response. When she came down from upstairs Sonny was sitting on the couch feeding Molly. "Where's Krissy" she stated. "I asked Courtney and Nikolas to take her today, ya know, so she wouldn't have to hang around the hospital." She smiled at him, "you called Nik and Courtney." He shot her one of those mobster intimidation looks, but she just laughed at him, "Oh Molly, I think your uncle is going soft." They both smiled at the beautiful little girl before them, just enjoying passing the time together.

As they arrived at the hospital, Sonny took Molly out of the car seat, as Max pulled out that contraption he called a stroller. Alexis couldn't help but smile at the scene; she just hoped none of Sonny's enemies were around to see him getting all soft about a baby. They walked in Sonny pushing the stroller and Alexis talking to her precious baby. As Liz looked up she thought that she may pass out. Alexis and Sonny just walked by her looking friendly-scratch that, they looked more than friendly, it looked like love.

They parted ways as Alexis was led into the room. Sonny decided to take a quick walk and find Robin. He hadn't had much time to talk to her since the train wreck, and he wanted to thank her for everything. She had not only saved Jason's life, but he knew that she also had a hand in saving Alexis'. She actually spotted him before he spotted her. She had known a good side of Sonny, but this was a different one entirely. She saw Sonny having baby talk, absolutely enthralled with the little life that lay in the stroller. She just observed a minute before interrupting, "Hey Sonny, what are you doing here?" He walked to give her a hug, "hey Robin, good to see you outside of a disaster area. How are you adjusting to life in PC? She noticed he didn't answer the question at first so she played along and chatted with him. Not long after he looked at her very seriously and stated, "I wanted to thank you Robin, you know, for everything you did for Jason and uh Alexis, she means a lot to me." Robin smiled noting instead of saying "it" or "they" he said, "she." She decided not to bring it up instead asking, "How is Alexis and Molly doing" she made it a point to look in the stroller. "Oh, that's why I am here, Lex is at her follow up appointment, and little angel face here, she is doing wonderful, isn't she a beauty?" Robin gave him a quizzical look, which made him respond with a, "what." She smiled, and quietly said, "Nothing." She quickly changed the subject, but then asked a veiled question, "where is your other daughter Kristina, I heard she is gorgeous, just like her mom." Something came over Sonny's face at the mention of Kristina, something Robin hadn't seen before. There was a light in Sonny's face, at the mention of mother and daughter. He smiled and rambled on and on about Kristina, how smart she was-just like her mom, how stubborn she was-just like her mom, and dad, how she had her mom's smile. Robin just listened knowing that Sonny wasn't just enamored with his daughter, but was quite captivated by her mother. As they were about to part ways Sonny remembered to ask, "Who told you about Kristina?" As they caught each others eye, they laughed and said in unison, "Brenda."

"So how are you feeling?" Monica questioned Alexis. Alexis smiled thinking about the last week and a half. "I am feeling really great actually." Monica nodded and continued taking her vitals. After that she began to remove her stitches. Monica was surprised and happy when she saw how Alexis was healing. "Alexis, you have healed perfectly, so I guess the good news is, you can pick up that beautiful little girl, and you will be able to go home!" she said excitedly. Alexis smiled at the women trying to hide her disappointment, "thanks Monica" she stated.

"Hey Max" the bodyguard heard from across the hospital's corridors. He turned and saw Jason, "hey what's up man?" he said shaking hands with him. "Nothing much I have to get a checkup, ya' know Sam is busting my butt with this recovery. So what are you doing at the hospital" Jason answered. "Oh man, Miss Davis had to come for her checkup, so I am standing guard for her, and Sonny is around here somewhere pushing the baby around." Max tried to answer him as nonchalantly as possible. Jason nodded his head and answered, "So, I gotta ask you a question…what's up with them…you know just between you and me." Max smiled at Jason and kind of looked both ways before issuing a response, "Just between you and me, its weird, I thought they hated each other, you know. Now, it's like it was before when they both lived at the Harborview." Jason looked at him trying to figure out his next statement, "well I wasn't there so it just seems kind of odd to me." Max nodded, saw Sonny coming out of the corner of his eye and told him quietly, "listen, in high school we had to read this book and I don't remember much of it but I remember the dude saying something about he didn't know where he ended and she began, that's what it was like. Serious, if you saw Sonny, you saw Alexis, and if you had a problem with one, you had a problem with the other…you know what, just between you and me; I haven't seen him this happy since she went away." The words pierced Jason's brain, he heard what Max told him, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He needed more, and he groaned knowing who he was going to have to go see.

Sonny saw Jason talking to Max then just leave. Sonny didn't question it, he didn't know if Jason was ready to talk after walking in on him and Alexis the other day. He knew that when Jason was ready to talk he would come to him, and Sonny would tell him the truth, and that was…his thought was broken off by hearing Alexis voice, "oh there's my baby girl, oh did you miss mommy?" Sonny looked at her, smiled, "what am I chopped liver?" he asked. She smiled and as she walked towards the exit he heard her say, "Something like that."

As they got in the limo to go home, he saw her face get clouded. "Hey Lex, what's the matter, did the doc say everything was okay." She smiled one of those pained smiles, "yeah, actually Monica said I am 100 and I can go home…" They both just looked at each other, knowing what the depths of those words were. He sighed and simply stated, "Oh." They road the rest of the way home in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Jason, hey what are you doing here, if I would have known you were coming to see me, I would have cleared my schedule." He heard Carly say in that sing song voice she sometimes does. "Actually Carly I am…uh…here to see Luke" he said as he saw the man walking past him. Luke saw the annoyed look Carly had on her face and quickly stated, "Come to my office" while he gave a slick smile to Carly. Carly stood there staring at the two of them wondering what Jason would have to talk to Luke about. Well whatever it was she was going to have to figure it out.

"So to what do I owe this lovely visit?" Luke asked in jest as he kicked his shoes up top his desk. Jason sighed, half of him wanted to walk out but he knew that Luke was the one who would help him. He took a breath before he spoke, "listen Luke nothing I can say can leave this room, okay." Luke slowly took his feet off the desk and actually looked interested, "alright speak your mind Borg boy." Jason ignored his remark and continued, "Luke, tell me about Alexis and Sonny." Luke got a grin on his face, "Ah the fairy tale about the lovely Cassadine Princess Natasha and the Mobster, oh that's a good one." Luke talked for what seemed like forever, and when he first got past the comments about Alexis' legs, he told Jason what he had missed. Jason had tried to interrupt Luke a couple of times, actually bringing marriage and Carly into the conversation. Luke told him point blank, "if my psychotic niece didn't stage her untimely demise than the dimpled don would still be with the princess, I am a gambling man Morgan, and I would bet the house on it. Jason's mind reeled at how much of his best friend's life he had never known. When he came back he had blindly just listened to Carly. He let her call what Alexis and Sonny a one night stand. Heck, even Sonny called it that. However, when Jason left Luke Spencer that day he knew those years of friendship, camaraderie, respect, trust could not culminate in a one night stand. Now he was armed with the beginning, middle, and end of the story, but Jason was a perceptive man, and he had a feeling that two people were in for the re-writes of their lives.

They rode to the house in silence, and when they went in Alexis went straight to her room with Molly. Sonny just sat on the couch feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do, or say. He didn't want her to go, didn't know what he was going to do without her here. For so long he had lived without her presence in his life, and he knew he could again, but he didn't want to. It would kill him to go back to the way things were, and he knew that he couldn't let it.

She sat in her room, tears willing themselves to be set free. She tried to ignore them as she packed up her stuff. She knew that she couldn't stay here another night, let him take care of her. She couldn't watch him make dinner for them, knowing that in the morning it would be all over. She would go back to living her life, and him with his. Carly and the boys would be back, and he would go make a family with them she rationalized. Her heart drummed to a different beat. Her heart wouldn't let her stop believing in what had been built the last couple of weeks. Her heart longed to go and tell Sonny everything, but she just turned and continued to pack her bags.

He knocked on her door, she let him in. He saw she was packing. "Lex you don't have to leave today" he stated hoping she would listen. "Sonny, you've been great, this has been great, but I do need to go home. I need to get on with my life." Her words cut him, but he wouldn't give up that easily. H nodded and walked out, telling Max to bring the car around.

He had Max bring her bags to the car, while he fed and bundled up Molly. Alexis and him walked to car, and sat there. She made no attempt to tell him not to come. The car started to move, and neither talked. They just sat entranced in each others stare. This seemed to mean more than words to them, this locked gaze. He knew that she could read him, read everything in his eyes. So he focused his gaze on her, he looked deep into those beautiful eyes and willed her to know what was in his heart.

The car came to a stop, and they both just looked at each other. Neither made a move to leave. They just stared, even when Max opened the door. She finally made the move to leave, but he grasped her hand in his, and pulled her back. She looked at him, tears in both of their eyes. "Lex, I don't want this to be the last time I see you" he whispered to her. The tears she had been holding back freed themselves along her cheeks. She looked up in those deep chocolate eyes and told him what was in her heart, "me either Sonny." He gently wiped her tears off her cheeks and leaned in close to her. Their foreheads touched first, and he leaned in closer. He was scared she would move away, but she didn't, she just looked at him. She could feel his breath on her, and she made no action to pull away. Their lips finally touched, feather soft, like he was whispering in her mouth.. He pulled back, and smiled at her, she smiled at him, finally getting out of the car. He watched her walk away, hoping that she now knew everything that was in his heart. She walked towards her house, Molly in tow, and her heart felt so full that even her mind could not argue.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone, there he was in his house alone. He knew that the boys were scheduled to arrive in about a half an hour, but that didn't help the ache in his heart. He flashed back to so many memories over the past two weeks. He missed her, her smile, her smell, her touch. He ached for her.

She sat there alone after feeding Molly. Nik and Courtney would be dropping off Krissy sometime in the afternoon. They told her that she hadn't been too pleased to find out that she would be going back home instead of to "daddy's" house. She smiled because she wasn't too happy to be home either. She missed him already, missed watching him hold Molly in his arms and play with Kristina, missed the way he always made her smile, but most of all she missed her friend.

"Dad we're home" Michael said boisterously entering the mansion.

"Hey guys" he said embracing his children. "How was it, did you all have fun. Did you take care of Em?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes Sir" stated Michael before laughing.

"Well, since you guys are home, how would you like to go see your mom in her new house?" and before he could say anymore he got an exuberant, "Yah!" from both of them. So he decided to take them to see Carly. He new it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit, but thought her seeing her children would help.

She sat there looking at the phone for fifteen minutes before she decided to call. Three rings and he promptly answered, "Ric Lansing here."

She sighed before beginning to speak, "Ric its Alexis, I am back home and thought it would be nice if you came over to see Molly."

They chatted for a couple seconds her noting the exuberance in Ric's voice, "Of course, I will be over there in fifteen." It wasn't that she didn't want to see him; it was that she knew how difficult things were going to be. This was a necessary roadblock she must move past.

Sonny rang the doorbell silently cursing being here. If he knew Carly he knew that she wasn't too happy with him but he hoped she would behave in front of their children.

"Hey there are my boys, you don't know how happy I am to see you" she stated happily hugging the boys into oblivion. She hadn't even acknowledged Sonny when she told the boys, "go run up and pick out your rooms, okay" They both smiled when they saw their children, and then she looked at him with disdain in her face.

"So what happened, Alexis decided she was tired of you, again" she stated the acidity dripping off her tongue.

He ignored her words and decided to kill her with kindness, "Nice to see you too Carly, the boys just got in this afternoon and I knew you would enjoy seeing them."

She shot him a look of disgust and tried to probe a little more, "Oh I see Alexis leaves you, and you decide to play father knows best?"

He knew that she was goading him into a fight but he would not let her win. "Alexis got a clean bill of health so she went back to her home and her life."

Carly looked him dead in his eyes, "well I am sure Ric is glad to get his wife back into his bed."

The words struck him, to think about Alexis in bed with anyone hurt him almost physically. He breathed in deeply not wanting to let Carly get the best of him. "Actually Ric has moved out of their home, you should really update yourself on the Port Charles gossip" he stated to her nonchalantly.

She snorted in response, "why is that Sonny, she get back into big brother's bed, and now little brother won't do? Oh I see she likes keeping it in the family."

At this point he was seething; he knew he had to get out of there before he did something he would regret. "Goodbye Carly, tell the boys I will pick them up later" and before she could protest he had walked out the door.

He drove around for a couple of blocks, knowing where he wanted to go, but knowing he couldn't. So he drove past her house once, and what he saw hurt him. Ric was letting himself into her house, with his key. He knew that it was probably innocent enough. He also knew that he had no right to question what Ric was doing there. He and Alexis had never even discussed feelings, or decisions. That would change he resolved in his head. He would let Alexis know exactly what his intentions are.

She heard Ric come in, and she smiled on of those pained smiles she had gotten so good at giving. "Hey" was all he said. She led him into Molly's nursery, and he marveled at the little girl sleeping in the crib. When she let out a small wail he scooped her up, "hey sweetie, aren't you beautiful, yes Daddy's little princess."

She smiled at father and child, and felt instantly guilty. When she saw Ric holding Molly, all she could think of was Sonny. He invaded her thoughts, she remembered the night they fell asleep with Molly in the middle of them, remembered the way the brush of his lips felt against hers. She wanted him here with her and it scared her to death.

Ric walked out after finishing with Molly. "Listen Alexis, I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us. I am not sorry for us because our time together gave us the most precious gift. She is perfect and I would never have chosen anyone else for her mother." He spoke to her in kind tones, and she knew that she never regretted a moment with Ric, but the feelings for Ric were gone. She was partly to blame. She never doubted she loved Ric, but how can you ever fully love again when you gave your heart away and never truly got it back. There was one man who owned her heart, he always had and she knew that he always would.

She and Ric ended on good terms, and for that she was truly grateful. They had even managed to talk of the divorce agreement. Neither would fight it, nor would they have any problem with custody. They truly wanted each other to be happy, and that was why they were letting go. As Ric parted he kissed her on the cheek and simply said, "thank you for everything." She nodded back tearing up, "you too."

They both lay in bed that night, each waking up looking for each other. He saw her in his dreams, and when Molly awoke in the middle of the night Alexis conjured up his image wishing he was there. She felt his hands intertwined with hers, he felt he head on his shoulder. Both fell asleep while images of the other danced in their heads.

The next day each decided that they would try and go on as normal as possible. Alexis decided she was still on vacation from work, and would spend a day with her girls. She definitely decided on a morning in the park and lunch at Kelly's. As she fed Molly she realized how much she missed doing normal things with him, eating breakfast, playing with the girls, it seemed her whole life was stained with him, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Meanwhile, Sonny had decided today was the day to move his sons back with Carly. He was sad knowing they were going, but was happy to see that Michael had finally begun to accept that Carly and he weren't reconciling. "There's only one woman I want to reconcile with, and it's definitely not Carly" he thought smiling to himself remembering cooking breakfast for her. He liked sitting at the table with her, and just talking. He closed his eyes and remembered yesterday morning when her eyes danced across the table at him. He resolved at this moment that he wouldn't lose that. If he had any say it wouldn't be the last time they ate breakfast together.

It was a beautiful afternoon and Kristina loved being at the park, especially since it took her mind off of missing her daddy. It was actually a sunny yet crisp autumn day. Molly was bundled up but actually seemed to be pretty much relaxed. She hadn't slept well the night before, and was painfully fussy in the morning. It seemed that someone else missed a certain dimpled man too.

Sonny had taken the kids to Carly's and helped them to get situated. Soon it was time for lunch, and it didn't take Carly long to force him into lunch at Kelly's. He hated how she used their children to suit her own needs. He relented, and agreed that Kelly's it was.

She toyed with the menu, not really ever having to look at it, and asked Kristina what she wanted. "French Fries" she stated with a smile. Alexis was beaming at her daughter thinking that Sonny would probably not be too fond of the choice his daughter had made. Oh well, she thought thinking that right now a cheeseburger and fries sounded awfully good.

"Hey Princess" came the sound from behind the counter as Mike walked to greet his granddaughter. He smiled at Alexis, "Hey glad to hear you are doing better, oh and look at this little one isn't she a doll." Alexis smiled at him, talked the regular chit chat as he took her order.

She decided to feed Molly before the food came. She had finally gotten her situated and feeding when they came in: Carly, Michael, Morgan, and Sonny. She forced herself to breathe as she looked at them. They looked like the epitome of the happy family. She tried to force her eyes from them, but none too late, Carly had seen her. She shot beams at her and seemed to draw closer to Sonny. Alexis knew that it shouldn't bother her, but it did. As much as she wanted to admit it, she felt a pang of jealousy. He was supposed to be here eating lunch with her, laughing with her. At the same time the thoughts came into her mind, she pushed them back. She decided to ignore whatever she was feeling and focus on herself. That was until their eyes met.

As soon as they walked in the door of Kelly's she was all over him. He couldn't fathom a reason why she was talking so close to his face, but just chalked it up at Carly being Carly. He didn't notice her, until her turned, and their eyes met. It pained him at what he saw in her eyes, hurt. He had put it their, and he wasn't even doing anything wrong. He wanted to kill Carly right now because he knew that she had seen an opportunity to rub something in Alexis' face. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before being interrupted by Michael and Morgan, "Kristina!" they yelled in unison. All three kids just seemed gravitate towards each other, Michael gave Kristina a quick hug, and went to go see Alexis and Molly. Kristina grabbed Morgan's hand and dragged him to see Molly. Sonny smiled at seeing all his children together, and marveled at how great Alexis was with them. Michael and she were talking about the baby; while Morgan and Kristina busied themselves with the plate of French fries Mike had brought to the table. That's when she looked up at him again, and he cocked his eyebrow in mock disgust. Then he called Michael and Morgan back to the table; of course he did have to throw in an order of French fries, but he decided to pick his battles. He could already see the steam coming from Carly's ears. At that he nodded to Alexis and sat down to have lunch with his boys, and regretfully: Carly.

She put on a smile for the children sakes, and choked down her food, but she couldn't wait to get out of there. It reminded her too much of days long past when she was just on the outside looking in. He was with Carly and their children, and she was stuck with lingering long glances. She decided to cut her losses and leave with her dignity. Sure they had shared a couple amazingly beautiful weeks, but Sonny was always going to choose Carly. At this last thought Alexis Davis left Kelly's, with history repeating itself. Her she was again, loving a man who could never full love her back. At this thought a tear escaped down her cheek, but she quickly pushed it away, and put on the steel gaze the world was used to seeing.

He saw her shut down, he saw her walk away. To chase after her would be a mistake, even though that was what he longed to do. She needed time to calm down, and then he would explain everything. He quickly finished off lunch with Carly and dropped her and the boys off. Now on the Plan B, how to talk to Alexis; a small smile crept to his face as he thought of exactly what he could do.

A couple hours later:

She sat in the house alone, she refused to cry. She refused to let him do this to her again, and yet here she was thinking about him while she had to scrounge up something for dinner. "No where are those takeout menus" she thought, and then she heard a door knock. She let out a quick sigh and opened the door.

At the door was what appeared to be a catering staff? Before she could say anything the main person stated, "Oh Miss Davis, I am Daniel Stevens, and I actually have a delivery for you." After that a person walked in with a huge vase full of gardenias. Her eyes widened as she realized who this was from. It didn't stop there; they brought in a tray full of pasta, dessert, and a carafe full of coffee. They set everything up without any instructing, and made sure that everything was to her liking. Everything was perfect, the food was amazing as usual, and she was touched by the gesture. Soon after dinner she fed Molly, and put Kristina to sleep. She heard another knock on her door, and she ran to open it. When she opened the door there was no person, but a simple box with a note:

_Lex,_

_Hey, I hope you and the girls enjoyed dinner, the house seems so empty without you here. The boys moved out today back to Carly's house. They are both taking it exceptionally well. Michael and Morgan really enjoyed seeing their sister and cousin today, and I was glad to see you too. I just wish it had been under better circumstances. I hope you didn't misinterpret my lunch with Carly today, she and I are truly over, and I feel no regrets. I guess what I am trying to say is, wait you better grab a bag for this one, I'm sorry Lex, you mean a great deal to me, and I never want you to think I do not value you. So in this package is my peace offering, do with it as you will. This isn't goodbye Lex, it is only goodnight._

_Sonny_

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she ripped open the package. This brought a bittersweet smile to her face…popcorn. He always knew her weaknesses, and she was scared.

Across town Sonny knew that the battle for Alexis' heart had just begun. He braced himself for the formidable attack she would wage. However, Sonny knew that this fight however bloody, would be worth it in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

He was humming in the kitchen, yes Sonny Corinthos was humming and if any of his enemies saw he would probably be a laughing stock of the five families. He didn't care all he cared about was getting Alexis back. He had already put his plan into motions, he sent her dinner a couple of nights, gardenias another, but now this morning they were to meet for breakfast. He had the note messaged to her the night before, and waited for her answer. He had to force himself not the answer the phone on the first ring, but when he picked it up he was not disappointed.

"Ten o-clock at Kelly's" was all she said.

He smiled at the shortness of her statement because those simple words had brought him an abundance of happiness. He was preparing for the morning when he heard a familiar voice, "Sonny?"

She sat there looking at the telegram in her hand:

_Alexis,_

_Was wondering if you and the girls would do me the honor of breakfast tomorrow?_

_Sonny_

She smiled at the simplicity of the note because she knew that Sonny was up to something. He had been sending her dinner every night, and then the gardenias the night before. Alexis knew she should be upset at him trying to infiltrate her life, but she wasn't. She let out a heavy sigh, and tried to decide on what to wear for breakfast.

He turned at the familiar voice, "Hey Jason, man, how are you doing" he said turning to greet his friend.

Jason smiled tentatively and replied, "I am doing well, and I just wish Sam and Carly would lay off a little bit, but what do I expect from those two. They never get along until its time to bug me."

They fell into easy conversation about business, about Sam, about the boys, neither talking about the one thing that was screaming in the back of their heads.

Then Jason finally got up the nerve to broach the subject, "so how is Kristina….and Alexis."

Sonny couldn't help the onslaught of the full dimple display at the question. "Krissy man, she is amazing, sometimes I just want to stare at her for hours. Everything she does is like magical, and maybe it was because I missed out on so much, but every time she says 'daddy' or gives me a hug, I melt. Then I look at Lex and it amazes me that she gave me this little girl; she is so beautiful. I mean I love my boys, but there is something about that little girl that just gets me, you know?"

As Jason stood there listening to his friend ramble on and on about his little girl he wondered if the amazement was not only from her, or because of the mother who had given this gift to him.

Sonny glanced down at his watch and turned to Jason, 'hey man, I gotta go, I am having breakfast with Alexis and the girls, but we will talk later, about business and everything.

Jason just did the customary silent nod, and left Sonny. He marveled at the way that Sonny talked of Alexis and Kristina. He remembered the way he had said, "She is beautiful" and how he couldn't tell if Sonny was talking about Kristina or Alexis. He guessed it was both by the way the happiness was written all over Sonny's face. He didn't know how to compute that bit of information, as much as he wanted to be happy for his friend, he couldn't help but be wary for everyone else involved. He guessed if Sonny and Alexis did transpire things in Port Charles would never be the same.

He arrived first, and grabbed a corner booth, and sat there nursing a cup of coffee watching the door. She arrived with Kristina and Molly in tow. Kristina was the picture of perfection; he was always in awe looking at her knowing that he was partly responsible for her. Then his eyes moved to Alexis, who was wearing a red sweater and jeans, "Wow, she looked amazing" he thought as she pushed the stroller towards them.

"Daddy!" was the shout he heard from his little girl's mouth as she ran up to jump in his arms. He held her tight and kissed her forehead as Alexis walked up. He didn't know how to greet her, he knew how he wanted to, but didn't know if embracing and kissing her with all he was would be a good idea in the middle of Kelly's. So he just nodded his customary nod, and waited for her to take a seat. He wasn't surprised at how fast they fell back into the easy conversation, as Kristina sat there coloring. Molly started to whimper a little bit, and reactively Sonny reached for her. Alexis made no move to protest as Sonny soothed the baby in his arms. Sonny played with the baby until she started cooing. No one noticed that trouble had walked through the door.

Carly decided she "needed" to meet with Jason at Kelly's so he obliged his friend. No sooner than they get through the door they see Alexis and Sonny with Kristina and Molly having breakfast. Jason just stared for a couple of seconds. Kristina was busying herself with coloring while Alexis and Sonny played with the baby who lay in his arms. Jason had to break away from the sight before he started smiling. Then he remembered Carly, it was like he could feel her there seething, and he grabbed her arm before she could disrupt.

"C'mon lets take a seat Carly" he stated as calmly as possible.

"You see what I mean Jase; look at them acting like some happy family. That's supposed to be me over there." She hissed leaning over the table towards him.

He let out a huge sigh before speaking, "Carly, you married Alcazar, remember. You lied to Sonny about Kristina. If anyone brought this on, it was you. Besides, I am not going to police who Sonny is friends with. So can we sit down and have breakfast or not?"

"How can you say that Jason, you know that Sonny and I are meant to be together? Why is it that he can forgive her for lying about Kristina but he can't forgive me?" she questioned accusingly.

Jason hesitated before speaking and then finally stated, "The same way I couldn't forgive Robin for what she did, but I always forgive you for what you do. Its called unconditional love Carly, and I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but take a good long look over there, because as much as you hate it that's what it is." Then he walked out, and left Carly there with her mouth hanging open. As he walked towards the docks he remembered every word he had said. He didn't want to hurt Carly, but he new that telling her what he did was necessary. Jason didn't know what to think of Sonny and Alexis; he had always thought that Sonny and Carly were soul mates. Maybe that was him rationalizing the way they had betrayed him. Now he was armed with something different, and it made him question everything he had known. Sonny and Alexis had loved each other before, and he was pretty sure that they still did. How deep that love went, well he was sure he would be finding out really soon.

Meanwhile the breakfast rush was just starting at Kelly's. Alexis and Sonny seemed oblivious to the world around them, wrapped up in each other and the girls. They hardly noticed when Courtney and Nikolas approached their table.

"Courtney, Nikolas!" Kristina yelled as soon as she saw her aunt and uncle.

They both smiled at the beautiful little girl, and then turned to Sonny and Alexis.

Nik spoke first, "hey, how are you doing" he said while leaning in to hug Alexis.

"Great" she stated smiling at the couple. "How are you two and the little one" she said affectionately touching Courtney's tummy.

"We're good" they both said in unison with smiles.

"Why don't you guys sit down and join us for breakfast?" came from Sonny surprising everyone.

Courtney smiled and looked at Nikolas for confirmation, "yeah, that sounds great" the younger man stated pulling up a chair.

As they sat there Alexis beamed her dimples at Sonny, which brought on a full display of his right back. They fell into easy conversation, Alexis beaming at the fact that Sonny was being so…civil. He and Nikolas were actually talking about investing, while she and Courtney marveled at Molly.

"Well isn't this a cozy picture, two of my ex wives dining together" came from the man with the Australian accent.

Alexis gave a pained smile, "Jax, nice to see you again."

He seemingly ignored her as he seemingly made an attempt to give the look of death to the men at the table. Sonny decided to play along, "Jax, how are you doing this glorious morning."

Sonny could see that it irked the man, and even though it shouldn't, it made him smile even wider. Nikolas decided to play along with Sonny and gave a royal smile to the man and a, "Nice to see you Jax."

This just made Jax seethe even more, and he stated crisply, "Alexis, may I have a word with you?"

Sonny was about to tell Candyboy where he could go, but he saw Alexis stand and look at him. "Sonny, can you keep an eye on Molly for me?" she stated not really a question but more of an acknowledgment. Sonny knew she could handle Jax and he just smiled.

"Okay Jax, you got one minute because my breakfast is getting cold" she said as they stepped outside of Kelly's.

"What in the hell are you doing Alexis?" he practically growled.

"I am having breakfast Jax, that's what normal people do in the morning" she said not letting him best her.

"Well it is just an interesting choice for company, don't you think, Alexis" he said matching her tone.

"Nikolas is my dear nephew, and Courtney is his girlfriend, and Kristina's aunt, any more questions" she asked with challenge in her eyes.

He shook his head before speaking, "I am talking about you and Corinthos, what you two are all cozy again?"

She didn't want to argue so she tried to appease him, "Jax he is Kristina's father, remember? I just think it is best that we be on good terms, maybe you should try it with Courtney."

"Alexis, be careful, I just don't want to see you get hurt. We know how this ends; he always goes back to Carly" he said as parting words.

As much as she didn't want the words to hurt; they chilled her to the bone. "He always goes back to Carly" kept playing back in her mind, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, it was true.

When she walked in he saw something different in her eyes. He wanted to go hit Candyboy, but he knew that wouldn't help. Any progress he had made was now set back. She barely spoke any other words for the rest of breakfast, and when it was done she packed up the girls to leave.

"I will drop Krissy off Friday night" she said attempting to walk away.

"Alexis, wait, what happened? What did Candy---Jax say?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Nothing Sonny, he just told me the truth" she said with tears pooling in her eyes.

Sonny let her walk away; not wanting to make a bad situation worse. He decided he had to pay a little visit to someone, and he headed in that direction of the Metro Court.

"What did you say to her Candyboy?" he exclaimed at the taller man.

"Listen Corinthos, not that I owe you any explanation, but I just reminded Alexis of the truth, of your history" he stated smugly.

"And what might that be?" Sonny said playing into Jax's hands.

"We all know how this story goes; you break her heart, and go back to Carly. Lather, Rinse, Repeat" stated the Aussie his words searing Sonny's core.

At that Sonny just walked away. He now knew why Alexis had left so dejected. He beat himself up for everything, for the past, for hurting her. He couldn't take it back, but he would die before he hurt her again.

She sat at home, sad. She had let Courtney and Nikolas take the girls for the day. She would not let this happen again, because she would not let him. She kept telling herself that she would not give Sonny her heart, even though a part of her knew that she already had.

He sat there in his den feeling lost. Just this morning he had been having a wonderful time with Alexis, and then it all just ended. He had hurt her before, but he never really knew how much. Maybe it was better that he stayed away from her. He was lost in his own thought when he heard a voice.

"Sonny, we need to talk about Alexis" he heard from a familiar source.

He looked up at his brother Ric while he walked to fix himself a drink, "what do you want Ric, you want to tell me to stay away from Alexis, or else."

Ric just shook his head, "always so defensive Sonny, maybe you need to calm down a little"

Sonny just glared at his brother before Ric began to speak again, "I am going to say one thing and leave. She deserves better than you or me, Sonny, but for some reason an angel smiled down on both of us. She loved me for a brief moment, but the truth is: she never stopped loving you. I knew it, but I accepted it because I knew that a part of her loved me too. Don't waste it this time Sonny, you let her get away again and you are a bigger fool than I thought."

After the statement the men locked eyes and Sonny absorbed every word that Ric had said.

As soon as Ric left Sonny picked up the phone, "hey, its me, I have to see you, please."

She couldn't believe he had called and was in grave disbelief when she realized she had told him to come over. Fifteen minutes later she heard the knock at the door. She opened it and he began to speak before even walking in.

"Listen Lex, I know what Candyboy said to you, and I know you are scared. I am terrified of this too, of us, but I am more scared of losing you again. I want you Lex, and I have never been surer of anything in my life. When I let you go before, it was because I truly needed to try and make it work with Carly. I wouldn't take it back, because I wouldn't have Morgan and you wouldn't have Molly, but Lex it killed me to watch you walk way. You took my soul the day you left, and then everything got so bad between us. I thought I would never get that part of me back, and now you are here, and I am me again. I am that man who smiles randomly during the day; I am the man who wants to be a better person. I know it may sound cliché but you make me that man. I have chosen to love before Lex, I loved Brenda for the way she looked at the world, I loved Carly's spirit and iron will. I didn't choose to love you Lex, it just came as natural as breathing. Even when I said I hated you it was only because I loved you so much, it was easier to hate than to love. It was easier to stay with Carly because I never had to live up to any expectations. You changed me Alexis, if I wouldn't have met you I would probably be buried in the ground somewhere. I need you Lex, I LOVE YOU, and I am going to keep telling you until you believe me. In that tunnel I told you, I promised you I would fight for you, and I will continue to do that until the day I die."

He sat there waiting for her response tears rolling down both their cheeks. Then she came to him, and embraced him.

"God Sonny, I am so scared" is all she said.

She was shaking as she said those words and he pulled her closer to him.

Then he whispered as she stroked her hair, "me too, me too."

He knew that from this night on things would never be the same, but Sonny knew that the battle was won, but the true war was just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't hear the door being opened. All they heard was, "Daddy! What are you doing here?" coming from their little girl's mouth.

They slowly released each other and turned to see Nikolas and Courtney looking sheepishly at them.

"Uh, sorry we should have um…knocked" came from Nikolas.

Courtney tried to act more normally as she sidestepped the couple and stated, "I am going to put Molly in the nursery, and take Kristina up to her room."

Alexis and Sonny stood there nervously as Sonny turned back to her, "we will talk more later, okay" he said not breaking their eye contact.

She nodded and whispered, "Okay."

He turned and walked out the door trying not to look back. Then he heard Nikolas call his name. He sighed expecting Nikolas to come and punch him or berate him so he sighed heavily before he turned to the younger man, "yeah" he said in his exasperated tone.

Nikolas looked at him intently before speaking, "I know we haven't been on good terms, but I am working at it because two women I love; love you too. Don't look shocked, I know she loves you. I am not going to waste my breath and try to talk her out of it because I know that we don't choose who we love. All I am asking Sonny is that you do right by her, and those girls. She never gave up on you; so don't give up on her."

Sonny was quite shocked by Nikolas' statement, but took the younger man's hand when he extended it. He knew that it might be a sign of the end of the world because both Ric and Nikolas Cassadine were talking civilly to him about Alexis.

While they were outside the girls were inside. When Courtney came down from the nursery she noticed Alexis with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she questioned the obviously distressed woman.

Alexis was tired of fighting as she let Courtney give her a comforting hug, and then she just let herself cry.

"I love him, I really love him, and it scares me to death" she managed between sobs.

"Shhhh, he loves you too" Courtney said.

At this statement Alexis pulled away from her and looked at her in disbelief.

Courtney smiled before responding, "I blocked it out for awhile, when I was married to Jason and Carly was my main influence, but I remember. I remember the way it was between you two: the man he was with you. I saw the way he looked at you, argued with you, the way he said your name. He loved you Alexis, and if I had any doubt about that they were erased in that tunnel. I saw the way he refused to leave your side, in his eyes no one else was of concern. He lights up around you, and I believe he truly make him a better person. Please forgive me for saying all this and I know I haven't been around too long, but I also see the way you look at him too. You guys come alive when you are with each other. I don't know what you are going to do about this, but I believe that when you find a love like that you should hold on tight, and never let it go."

At that statement Nikolas made his re-entrance. As they kissed Alexis and said their goodbyes Courtney looked at the older woman and gave her a small understanding smile.

Courtney and Nikolas walked out towards the car when Nikolas ran back in to get his jacket.

She didn't notice Nik return to the room, but she felt him put his arms around her.

She smiled through her anguish and gave him a pained smile, "you shouldn't leave Courtney all alone out there, I am fine."

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on my favorite aunt, okay. Everything is going to be okay. You know that right? If you need anything give me a call, anytime." He stated to her walking towards the door.

"Alexis, he loves you, and whatever you decide I am behind you one-hundred percent" he said before leaving.

She hugged herself on the couch attempting not to cry when she heard Kristina bound down the stairs, "MOMMY…where did Daddy go?" she asked pouting.

"Daddy had to go sweetie pie, what do you say we go and visit your daddy tomorrow?"

"YAY!" was the quick response.

As she settled their girl into bed she thought about her and Sonny. She made a checklist of all the things wrong with them, and why they can never work. There were so many reasons and yet her heart kept pointing out the most important thing of all: she loved him.

He walked in to his house with a bit of trepidation. All he could think of was her, and how he had ever let her go. He wanted her, but he didn't want her to be scared, so he would show her how solid his feelings were. He would prove everything that they had lost; he would be a man worthy of her affections.

He woke up in the morning a new man, with something special in mind for Alexis. He had to go see an unlikely source, but he thought it would prove to be worthwhile.

He called him for a meeting at the warehouse on the docks at 11:00. He wasn't exactly happy, but finally agreed. When he finally showed up he gave one of his exasperated looks and spoke.

"Alright first Jason now you, what do you want from me?" Luke stated clearly annoyed at being beckoned.

Sonny grinned at him, "Luke, I need your help." Then he unraveled what exactly he needed Luke to do for him.

Luke smirked at what Sonny was wanting him to do but quickly answered, "If you think I am going to help you plan a date for my cuckoo for cocoa puffs niece, you are crazier than she is!"

"This isn't for Carly" Sonny stated loudly to the man.

"Well then, who is it-oh wait so that's why Borg boy came to see me. So you and Natasha…again? I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from the Princess. Man, those legs, I would like to climb-" he started to state interrupted by Sonny clearing his throat and looking annoyed.

"Anything for Natasha, Godfather, you know that." Luke said with a wink as he left the warehouse.

Sonny sat there lost in his thoughts. First he had more planning to do, but then he thought about what Luke had said about Jason. He made a mental reminder that he would have to ask Jason about it.

She went back to work that week, everything seeming so overwhelming. It was nice though to get her mind off of everything else. They hadn't really talked except for when he called to talk to Kristina; she knew that he was giving her space. She also knew that it was only making her miss him more. Then he called, one night after he knew that the girls would be sleeping.

She answered with a, "hello" and heard nothing for a moment.

"Lex, its Sonny…ummm I was wondering if Friday night you would like to go out….with me?"

She didn't think before she spoke and if she would have her answer may have been different but all he got was a, "yes."

He wanted to jump up and down and screamed when he heard her agree, but instead he attempted to finish their conversation, "Okay Friday I will pick you up at 7:00 okay?" They finished the details and then both laid down their receivers.

The week went by alarmingly fast, and yet painfully slows at the same time. Sonny occupied himself with the planning of the night. Everything had to be perfect; because tonight was the night he would let Alexis in on his intentions.

Alexis tried to occupy herself, but her mind betrayed her. She and Sonny were going on a date, a real date. She was scared, nervous, and still excited. She had thought of this moment for a long time, and lately she had never believed it to become a reality. Now after three years of waiting Sonny had asked her on a date, and she had accepted, she smiled at the irony of the situation. They couldn't get it right the first time; so was this fate giving them a second chance? She tried to quell the flutter in her heart, but the swell exceeded anything her head was trying to tell her.

He sat outside her house for a half an hour trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He saw Nikolas and Courtney come over at 6:45, presumably to baby sit. He silently told himself to breathe, and then thought of her, he wondered if he had a paper bag handy.

She was finishing getting ready when she heard Kristina's little knock on the door.

"Yes sweetheart" she said calling her in.

She sat on the bed, "what are you doing mommy?"

Her heart swelled every time she heard that word, "Mama is going out tonight, so she is getting ready."

"You look pretty mama" she said as she hopped off the bed to go play with Nikolas.

Alexis smiled at the fact that Kristina was a little piece of heaven that Sonny had given her. "Yes" she thought it was all going to be okay.

She walked downstairs to Nikolas giving her a chauvinistic wolf whistle; she was going to chastise him when Courtney spoke, "Alexis, you look gorgeous."

Alexis turned to smile at the younger girl, and just mouthed a "thank you." She actually felt beautiful, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she hoped that Sonny found her beautiful also.

At promptly 7:00 the doorbell rang. Nikolas and Courtney ushered the girls upstairs while Alexis had to keep telling herself that hyperventilating was not a good sign on a date. A date, she thought to herself before realizing that she should just answer the door.

She opened the door, and I could have sworn the air got thicker. She was always beautiful but tonight she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. She wore a pale pink cashmere sweater; it looked so soft I had to fight the urge to touch it.

She drew in a sharp breath when she saw him. He was always striking but tonight he was something else.

He walked her to the limo and opened the door for her, as she walked by him he caught a whiff of her perfume. He smiled as the fresh scent of gardenias filled his senses.

She walked close to him, close enough to smell him, and it sent her into sensory overload. He smelled as only Sonny could masculine, spicy, and it brought her back to the night three years ago where she breathed him in through her whole body.

They drove for a short time but pulled up in front of a familiar spot.   
All she could think was, "Kelly's?"

He grinned on the inside when he saw how puzzled she was, he took this opportunity to take her hand and lead her outside of the car.

As they came to Kelly's she noticed that the sign on the door said: CLOSED. She was about to protest when she saw him pull keys out of his pocket and open the door.

"After you" is all he said as he held the door for her.

She couldn't believe what she saw when she walked in the door of Kelly's. It was no longer the same place, he had transformed it. There were vases of gardenias and white roses everywhere, and white candles. She knew that he must be violating some fire code by having all these candles lit. There was one table sitting in the center of the room, flanked with a crisp ivory linen cloth and two chairs. She let him place his hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the table.

She made an attempt to speak, "all this?" but was cut off by him, "there's more."

That's when she saw Dillon Quartermaine bring out wine to serve them. The surprises didn't stop there, as Georgie came out with their salads. They ate and talked, and it just seemed so perfect. The food was amazing, of course, but the connection was even more astounding. They talked, and laughed like normal, but it also had their underlying innuendos. They flirted and played coy with each other, both liking the blush of crimson in brought to each other's face. He trumped her flirting with an act that made the blood creep from her neck to her cheeks when Georgie brought out what was the desert tray. She had to remind herself to breathe when she saw the array of fresh strawberries with cream. Almost as soon as the blush came she decided to one up him. So she arched her eyebrow at him and grabbed a plump strawberry and bit into it as seductively as she could muster.

He could have sworn the temperature went up about 20 degrees when he saw her bite into the strawberry. However, Sonny Corinthos was not one to be outdone as he grabbed another and laded it with cream.

"You forgot the cream on the first one" he stated huskily as he directed the berry towards her mouth.

They played this little game of feeding each other strawberries until Sonny "accidentally" got her mouth a little messy with cream.

"Oh Corinthos you are so going to pay for that one" she said as she scooped up cream onto her fingers.

"Hey, hey that was an accident, lemme help you clean it off" he stated before moving towards her mouth and kissing the cream off. If that wasn't entrancing enough he then took her fingers to his mouth and licked the cream off of them.

"There, all better." He whispered into her ear.

She was steadily telling herself to breathe when he grabbed her by the waist and gently pulled her to the other side of Kelly's.

"Dance with me?" he said knowing that she knew that he wasn't only talking about swaying across the room with him.

"There's no music" she stated looking deep into his chocolate eyes.

"We've never needed music before, but I guess." he stated before she heard music start to play in the restaurant.

She looked at him astounded and he just grinned and his dimples shone, and she knew that she had no other choice. So she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her close to him, and swayed gently to the music. The song he had picked out especially for tonight because it made it clear exactly how he felt about her.

After he took her home, and throughout the limo ride neither spoke, but their hands were intertwined. Both just stared into the eyes of the other lost in their moment. It had finally happened, and neither wanted it to end.

He walked her to her door still holding her hand. As she turned to him he leaned forward and cupped her face. He put his thumbs on her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes willing her to see all he saw. He saw the tears in her eyes and he leaned in close to her. He felt her lean into him, as their lips touched tentatively at first, and then stronger. He felt her hands in his hair as he drank her in, as they separated they were both breathless with a look of wild abandon. She was flushed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He just smiled at her, the hungry look still in his eyes.

"Thank you Lex, thank you for tonight, and thank you for never giving up on me" he stated his eyes burning her soul.

He came close to her as his lips grazed her forehead, "this is just the beginning" he whispered into her skin.

She nodded at him before turning to leave. As she walked into her house she knew that it was the truly the beginning, and the road for them wouldn't be easy, but it would be okay as long as they held onto each other.

**So this is their new beginning; as a couple. Although, things are not going to get any easier for these two because we all know that they have a lot of stuff (and people) to work through. However, it was time for them to get everything out there and make a conscious effort to be together. This is the start of something, and although I have a general idea of what I want to happen there is going to be many more twists and turns. So I still hope everyone is enjoying! Oh, and if you noticed I didn't put what song was playing when they danced because I figured everyone could fill in their own with a song that reminds them of Sexis. For some reason when I wrote this scene the song, "How do you talk to an Angel" by the Heights kept resounding in my head. Would love to know what song reminds you of Sonny and Alexis? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

She sat at the park waiting for him. It had been a month since their first date, their first amazing date, but then life got hectic, and she hadn't been able to see him as much as she would like to. He would sneak to her office for lunch, or come cook dinner for them. Then they had the breakfasts' at Kelly's. She smiled as she thought of the one last week:

She sat there waiting for him playing with Molly on her lap. He had come through the door in his usual theatrical way. His face held a scowl, but when he turned to her he beamed.

"Hey" he said before taking the baby out of her arms. She loved watching him coo at the baby.

"So is that what you are using me for, my baby?" she stated jokingly.

"Well I was planning on using you for a lot more Miss Davis" he said with a smirk.

She just arched her eyebrow at him, and sat back watching him play with the baby. She noticed something in his eyes; noticed that something was wrong.

"Okay are you just going to sit over there brooding, or were you going to tell me what was wrong?" she asked.

"I don't brood" is all he said.

"Sure you don't Mr. Broody pants" she stated jokingly.

With that he looked up to her with one of those patented dimpled smiles, "alright, I am having some problems with Michael, and his adjusting to living with Carly. But I don't want to talk about it; I just want to spend time with you."

She grinned back to that morning where she had placed her hand upon his, and told him if it mattered to him than it mattered to her.

She was snapped out of the moment when she heard a familiar voice, "Krissy!" she heard Morgan squeal.

When she looked she saw a very enthusiastic Morgan and Kristina running towards each other. When Sonny had first asked if he could bring Morgan and Michael to the park she had been reluctant. However she knew that being with Sonny meant being with his children; and in reality Kristina adored her brothers.

She looked so beautiful just sitting there in the park. This was a big step for her; well for both of us. What made him so happy was that she seemed okay with the nature of their relationship. He thought back to a certain lunch date at the Metro Court.

They were in the elevator riding down to the lobby, and he reached to hold her hand. The funny thing was when the elevator stopped at the lobby he expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She walked right out of the elevator holding Sonny Corinthos' hand. He remembered smiling at her.

"What are you grinning at Corinthos?" she asked with a smile.

"You" was all he said as he grinned over at her.

He was proud; proud that she didn't care who saw her holding his hand. He wanted to shout from the rooftops how much he was in love with Alexis Davis, but he avoided that. He was going to let her set the pace of the relationship; make sure that she felt comfortable with how things are going.

"Dad! Dad! Hello!" startled him from his daydream

He looked down to the red headed boy and answered, "Yes Michael?"

"Can I take Krissy and Morgan to the monkey bars?" he asked.

Sonny nodded and finished walking towards Alexis.

"Hey you" he said as he sat down.

"Hey" she stated shyly.

"How's Michael" she asked motioning towards the boy.

"Actually, he is doing a lot better. I took your advice and we had a long heart to heart. Hey-don't look too smug I do sometimes listen to you. Hey let me see my little angel face" he stated smirking.

"Good I am glad, and I gotta ask Sonny…are you using me for my baby" she stated with a full dimple onslaught.

They played with the baby and watched the kids play with each other. They sat there just being with each other, hands intertwined as they sat in the park. They were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Michael, Alexis didn't expect to see you two here" Mike stated quizzically.

Sonny tensed up at the voice of his father. He didn't want Alexis to be uncomfortable but he felt her squeeze his hand and she spoke first.

"Well, it's a lovely day Mike and we figured we would take the kids to the park" she stated matter of factly while gesturing towards his grandkids.

He just looked questioningly at Sonny who decided to rectify the situation before it happened.

"Hey Mike, why don't you walk to the fountain with me so we can catch up" he told the man while giving Alexis a knowing glance. She just smiled at him.

"So what's up Mike?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh Michael, you and Alexis Davis are holding hands in the park and you ask me what's up. I think that would be a more appropriate question for me to ask you. You hated each other, remember?" he spat out.

"I…Lex…we…its complicated Mike, and people change. Lex and I…were together again…and I'm sorry if this is upsetting to you, but that's out of my control. So you have a wonderful day Mike, and I am going back to Alexis" he said walking away.

"What about Carly, Michael?" his dad called to him.

Sonny just shrugged, "what about her?" he stated emotionless.

The rest of the park date went off as planned. Unfortunately Alexis had to cut it short to get ready for Ric to pick up Molly. He helped her bundle her up and put her in the carriage. He gave Molly and Kristina quick pecks on the foreheads. Then he looked to her and she grinned, and he took full advantage of giving her a quick kiss on the lips. To say she was in shock might be an understatement but she just smiled and walked towards her car.

Before leaving she reminded him, "dinner tonight?"

He quickly nodded and made way to his car. He was in the kind of mood that made him want to skip, but he avoided going that far. Then he heard Michael ask the question.

"Why'd you kiss Kristina's mom on the lips?" he asked innocently enough.

"Son, remember how we talked about me and your mom?" he asked his son.

"Yeah Dad, I know that you and mom aren't getting back together, and I am okay with that. Does this mean you are going to marry Miss Davis?" he asked.

Sonny smiled at the question and thought about how to answer it. "Well I wasn't planning on making any rash decisions about marriage, but would you have a problem if I remarried" he asked semi afraid for the answer.

"Nah, and if you married Miss Davis then Kristina would come live with you and that would be cool" he stated before he got distracted "oh Dad can we get ice cream" he asked seeing the ice cream man.

"Sure buddy' he said as he watched his sons run towards the ice cream truck. "Yes, today had been a good day" he thought.

She got home and quickly prepared for Molly's overnight trip to Ric's. She was nervous, but calmed by the fact that Ric loved their daughter so much. She heard his familiar knock on the door.

"Hello" she said opening the door.

"Hey, you look great" he stated happily before noticing Krissy.

"There's one of my girls" he stated scooping her up.

"Daddy Ric!" she heard Krissy shout as she smiled.

"Let me grab Molly, okay? She asked.

He nodded and busied himself with Kristina ramblings about her day at the park. When Alexis came back he decided to invite her for dinner.

"Hey, do you and Krissy want to come for dinner?" he asked.

She smiled, "I would love to, but we have plans."

Then Kristina chimed in, "Daddy is coming over dinner tonight!"

He saw the blush appear across her face and it told him all he needed to know. He picked up Molly in her carrier and prepared to leave, but turned to give Kristina a huge hug and kiss. He then turned to Alexis.

"Hey, I just want you to be happy, okay?" he stated looking into her eyes so that they both understood what he meant. She nodded as he walked out.

She got the call half an hour before he was supposed to come for dinner.

"Hello" she asked.

"Lex its Sonny, umm I don't think I am going to make it for dinner; I have a slight emergency" he stated.

Immediately her thoughts went to Carly, but she tried to stay calm, "fine, okay" she stated dejectedly.

"Hey, hey Lex, Morgan has a pebble stuck in his ear and I am at General Hospital waiting for the ears, nose and throat specialist to try and flush it out" he stated calmly.

Immediately she felt apologetic, "Oh Sonny, I am sorry, it's okay, we will reschedule, its just…" she let herself trail off.

"I wanted to see you too. So listen I will come over for dessert, okay?" he asked.

She tried to cut him off with, "you don't have to."

"I want to Lex…please" he pleaded with her knowing her weak spot.

"Well since you ask so nicely" she said with a grin.

Three hours later she heard the knock on the door. She opened it to a slightly disheveled Sonny with a pastry box. She took the pastry box from his hand and said a quick, "thank you" and then made a move to close the door.

"Hey no fair" he stated pushing his way in as she laughed and he enveloped her in his arms.

"Krissy's asleep?" he asked mere inches from her face.

She was having a little trouble breathing so she just nodded. After a quick couple of kisses they sat down and enjoyed the torte he had brought."

After they settled on the couch, "I was disappointed I thought you would brought biscotti" she stated flirtatiously.

"Oh you wanted biscotti?" he said turning in to look at her mouth.

He began to trail his fingers over her lips as he softly began to kiss her forehead, then her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, her cheekbones, her chin, the side of her neck. Things began to get intense as he laid her down on the couch and began to kiss down her neck. She moaned in appreciation, as they started to kiss each other deeply. She had her hands wound tight in his hair as he cupped her face and kissed her into wild abandon. Then all of the sudden he popped off.

"I got to go" he stated anxiously.

"Sonny is everything okay?" she stated kind of upset.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just have to go…now!" was all he said before his trek to the door. He turned to her and noticed the hurt look in her eyes and walked back.

He cupped her face with his hands as he looked into her eyes and spoke, "Lex, you do not know how bad I want to stay, but not like this. I want it to be so much more special…" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

She smiled brightly before she kissed him and stated "you are killing me Corinthos."

He shot his infamous dimples at him before speaking, "soon Lex…soon."

**This was kind of a fluff chapter; I was feeling a Sexis romance mood…so this is kind of an interlude. Hope you enjoyed, and remember…feedback is always appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

"SONNY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BOYS OUT WITH YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!" he heard he screech over the phone

"Hey Carly, how are you doing?" he said condescendingly.

"Okay you know what? Don't just try and shrug me off. What were you thinking? You know Michael asked me if you are going to marry that…that…" she managed to sputter out.

"Carly, I am going to ask you one more time to not ever call her a derogatory name in mine or our boy's presence. Two, I can take OUR children anywhere I please. Lastly, you better get used to Alexis being around, okay? So good day Carly, and next time I talk to you I hope it will be a little more pleasant" he said.

"But Sonny" is all she managed to get out before she heard the click. By this time she was fuming and decided to call the one person who could help her.

"JASON" he heard her scream into the receiver.

"Yeah" is all he would respond

"Are Sonny and Alexis together again?" she asked point blank.

"I don't know Carly" he responds with a frustrated tone.

"Well, did you know he took her out with the boy's the other day? My boys? Then Michael actually told me that he thought that Sonny and Alexis were going to get married. Explain that to me Jason. That witch…" he only heard part of her rant because at a point he tuned her out.

"Listen Carly, I don't know about Sonny and Alexis…not for sure…yeah, Carly okay I will talk to him. Carly wait…I am in no way going to discourage a relationship. That's not how Sonny and I work, okay?" he asked in that tone that told her arguing would get her no farther.

"Fine Jase" she said before hanging up, mad as ever.

She wasn't too satisfied with the answer, so she sought out another to give her some answers.

He saw her coming to his office and for a second he thought about jumping under the desk to hide from her, but it was too late and she spotted him.

"What Ric, you couldn't take care of your wife, and now she is over there panting over my husband?" she questioned angrily.

Ric closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking, "well hello Carly, they let you out of Roselawn?" he asked her nicely.

"Don't hey Carly me, I asked you a question" she said waving her finger in front of his face.

"I heard your question Carly; I just decided that I didn't want to answer it" he told her going back to working on the files in front of him.

"RIC, aren't you listening to me? Your wife is sleeping with my husband, what are we going to do about it?" she says shrieking at him.

"Well Carly considering I do not have a wife, and you don't have a husband. Wait…yes see I have the paperwork right here. Considering we no longer have spouses in the eyes of the law, I am going to sit here and get back to my work. As for you I really don't care what you do. So goodbye" he tells her hoping she will leave. He knows he isn't so lucky.

"So you don't care that Alexis and Sonny are back together?" she spits out at him.

"Really…I want my lovely ex-wife to be happy and my brother also. If they are happy together, than I wish them the best of luck, now if there is nothing else I have a lot of work and would prefer you to shut the door behind you" he told her.

She fumed at him slamming the door behind her.

Sonny was already annoyed when he heard Max announce Jason was here. Carly was getting on his last nerve about Alexis, and he was at his wits end.

"Hey Jason, want a drink?" is all he said to the man walking in door; pouring himself some water.

"No, I'm good" is all Jason responded.

"So how is Sam" he asked trying to make small talk; figuring the reason Jason was here was because of Carly.

"She's fine, Sonny we both know why I am here" he responded.

Sonny rubbed his jaw before responding, "So what do you need to know Jason?" he stated the annoyed tone evident.

"Listen Sonny, what's up with you and Alexis?" he asked point blank.

Sonny had to smile at the bluntness of his friend, "Alright man you want to know about Lex and I. I love her Jason, and I don't ever want to lose her again. Does that answer your question?" he asks.

Jason simply nods, "so everything that has happened between the two of you is just water under the bridge?"

"Me and Lex…we are complicated people. We always cared about each other, even when we were trying to destroy each other. I broke her heart, and then she broke mine. We can't pretend it didn't happen, but we are trying to put it behind us. I was falling in love with her when then the Carly thing happened, and I knew I still loved Carly. So I let her go, I promised her that everything would be okay….then I just let go. I pushed her away because it was too hard to have her in my life. I hurt her…I put up that wall with her so that she wouldn't see that I was hurting too. I believed the lie about Kristina because it was easier to be hurt and angry at her; than admit to myself that it didn't make any sense and I may have made the wrong decision. Things have been bad between us, but I honestly love her. We never got the chance before, and it was probably better because we both learned a lot. I like the man I am with her, the man she makes me want to be, and this time I am not giving her up. In that tunnel I got a glimpse of what it would be like to lose her…and I realized how much I want and need her in my life. So does that answer your question" he asks him.

Jason just nods and goes to leave before turning and speaking again, "I'm glad she makes you happy. A little taken aback, but I want to see you happy. I will try to pacify Carly….but you better watch out anyway" he said before leaving.

Sonny smiled a real smile, and decided that today might not be as bad as he expected.

Alexis was looking over some documents when she heard the knock and called for whomever to let themselves in. She looked up from her documents and saw Jax standing there.

"Yes Jax" she asks coolly still upset with him.

"Listen Alexis, I don't want to fight anymore. I came here to apologize and ask if I can take my favorite ex-wife to lunch" he said trying to sweet talk her.

She gives him that look and he continues to try to talk his way out of her being mad, "Alexis…I will grovel if that is what you require of me"

"What exactly are you sorry for?" she asks him.

He gets a little nervous at actually having to say it out loud, "I am sorry for butting into your life and trying to save you from yourself"

"That didn't sound like an apology to me; so I am going to have to pass on lunch"

"Wait, okay I am sorry for not trusting you and your decisions. I am sorry for being an egotistical, arrogant jerk and I fully support any decision you make" he sputters out looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine…lunch it is. Just to be warned I am going to order the most expensive thing on the menu" she teases.

"Well let's go" he states.

Twenty minutes later they walk into the Metro Court restaurant. They are talking about Kristina and Molly, and he is relaying his fears on becoming a father. Everything is going great when she sees the bane of her existence stroll up to the table.

"Well how is it going Natasha" she hears Luke drawl.

"It was going great, and then you came" she says with a small smile.

"Aw Natasha…you wound me" he joked,

"What do you need Luke" Jax asks.

"I need a sec alone with the lovely lawyer lady" he tells Jax.

Jax looks to Alexis and she simply nods, so he excuses himself from the table.

"So Tash, I heard about you and the dimpled don" he says teasingly.

She feels herself start to blush, but just rolls her eyes, "Luke, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh c'mon Princess, who do you think set up that little rendezvous at Kelly's? I thought it was just a coinky dink that Mr. Morgan paid me a visit to talk about you and the godfather"

She gave him no expression so he continued, "So is this thing serious, or is there any chance for us Tash? You know we would make a dynamic duo, c'mon how pissed would Helena get if you married a Spencer?" he asked teasingly.

"As formidable as that offer is, I have to decline" she stated getting up to leave but not before she looked over her shoulder and told him, "It's serious, very serious."

To that Luke gave her thumbs up and let out a holler.

She met up with Jax at the bar and he went to walk her out to the front. Neither of them noticed the hurricane that had entered the door until it was too late.

"What the hell are you doing in my hotel" they heard Carly shriek.

Alexis just deeply sighed still trying to walk out when Carly jumped in front of her.

"Don't think I am just going to sit around and let you steal my husband. You may have been in his bed once, but look he came back to me" she spat out.

"First Carly, last time I checked your husband was Lorenzo Alcazar, and I assure you I am not nor have I ever made a play for Mr. Alcazar. So if you will please excuse me I have to get back to the office" Alexis said coolly.

"You try and play coy Alexis, but I know the game you are playing. You didn't win last time, and you sure as hell aren't going to win this time. I will have my husband back in my bed, and you will just be alone again" she stated cruelly.

Alexis tried not to let the words affect her. They did; she walked back to her office dejected. She tried to work on her caseload, but Carly's words kept coming back to her.

"Corinthos" is how he answered the phone.

"Corinthos its Jax" he heard the man say on the other line.

He sighed deeply, "what do you want Jax" he asked remembering how their last meeting went.

"Listen, I am going to cut right to the chase. Maybe you should keep your ex-wife on a leash" he states bluntly.

Sonny pinches the bridge of his nose feeling the headache coming along, "what'd Carly do now?" he asks annoyed.

"I am only telling you this because I love Alexis, so listen up. Carly went off on Alexis in the middle of the lobby today…about you. Alexis looked pretty upset after" he tells him.

Sonny is quite confused at the fact that Jax called him but thanks him anyway and rushes off to a small office on the other side of town. He finds her there working on paperwork, but he senses there is something wrong

"Hey Lex" he tries walking up to kiss her on the cheek.

He sees her pull away and try to look around the room as her avoidance tactic.

"Sweetie what's wrong" he tries to ask her.

She turns to him with sadness written on her face, "are you still in love with Carly?" she asks.

He feels like the air is being sucked out of the room…he knew that her doubts weren't unfounded…he had left her for Carly once, and he didn't know how to reassure her that he would never make that mistake again.

"Lex, I will always love Carly. She is the mother of my boys, but no I am not still in love with Carly. I don't remember the last time I was" he stated simply.

She turned to him looking deeply in his eyes to see if there was anything that would prove otherwise. He held her gaze and then raised his hand to cup her cheek. This time she didn't flinch or turn away. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers; a kiss that would show her everything that was in his heart. It was light and loving at first with their lips gently touching, and then it turned into very passionate kiss that could have possibly meant a clearing of a certain desk would have been in order. That was until they were interrupted by a clearing of a throat and a familiar giggle.

They turn to see Nikolas and Courtney at the door.

"Hello" Sonny says with a huge dimpled grin.

"Hey Alexis and Sonny" Nik greets them tentatively.

Courtney jumps right in the conversation trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness. "We actually came by because Nik and I are planning a fundraiser for the hospital, and we wanted your input."

Alexis looks at them quizzically before Nikolas continues, "we are actually raising money for a new Maternity ward at the hospital, and neo-natal unit. You know in honor of Krissy and this little guy" he says patting Courtney's tummy.

Alexis cannot speak for a second with a tear in her eye; so Sonny continues, "I think it is a great idea."

He wipes the tear from her cheek before she goes and hugs the young couple. When they leave she embraces Sonny putting her forehead to his.

"Let's go home and see our girls" she says before taking his hand and leading him out.

**Okay, so I had to bust out hurricane Carly…because we all know she is going to be the thorn in the couples side for a LONG time…I was just kind of setting this up for something that is going to happen later. As for next chapter, I am thinking that the hospital fundraiser is going to be Sexis' "coming out" party! Oh, I am thinking there will be a lot of ROMANCE involved! Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Note: In this story Alexis refused to help Manny in his defense, but that little tidbit will be more important later. **

"Hello" she answered groggily.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" he asks.

"No Sonny at three in the morning I was wide awake…of course I was sleeping" she told him.

"Oh, I will let you go back to sleep then" he says sounding disappointed.

"Well now I am awake so you might as well tell me what you needed"

"I miss you"

She smiles at his revelation before talking again, "really, you don't say."

"Yep, I was lying awake on my satin sheets thinking about how much I wished you were here" he told her seductively.

She bit her lip…he had been driving her crazy these past couple of weeks with his teasing, "I don't know if I like satin sheets anymore" she tells him.

"Really? Well how is the floor, or the couch, or the kitchen table?" he asks her.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response Sonny…go take a cold shower and I will go back to sleep in my nice cotton sheets" she tells him way too nice to sound even a bit perturbed.

"Oh, what thread count are those cotton sheets, Miss Davis" he asks her.

She started to tell him but knew she was goading her, "goodnight Sonny I will talk to you later" she told him.

"I love you Lex"

"And I tolerate you very much" she told him before hanging up.

They both fell asleep with huge smiles.

The next afternoon they were at Kelly's having lunch; she was busy feeding the baby when he snuck in the question.

"So the fundraiser is on Saturday…would you like to go with me?" he asked.

She smiled seeing the grimace on his face waiting for her answer, "I would love to go with you Sonny" she answered.

He grinned full wattage, "you do know what this means, right?" he asked.

"That everyone is going to see us together? It's not like we haven't had this whole town talking for months; I'm not hiding anything Sonny, are you "she asked him with a finely arched eyebrow.

To that he bent over and pressed his lips to hers.

"I guess not" she said with a smile.

The week went by fast with last minute preparations for the upcoming fundraiser.

Saturday morning came and Alexis sat in the middle of a pile of different dresses. Nothing was fitting right; she was frustrated when she heard the door bell.

When she opened it there was a man with a large dress box. Immediately she knew what it was and who it was from.

As she closed the door she heard Kristina pad down the stairs.

"What's that mommy?" she asked pointing towards the box.

"Daddy sent mommy a dress to wear tonight; why don't we have a little peek and see what it looks like" she asked the little girl to which Kristina quickly nodded her head.

She gasped when she opened the lid of the box and pulled out a beautiful gown. It was a long slinky spaghetti strap gown. It was beaded in gold and shimmered in the light; the straps crossed in the back leaving half her back exposed. It was breathtaking.

"Oh mommy, pretty" she heard Kristina say bringing her out of her trance.

"Very pretty baby…Daddy has good taste" she said smiling.

She contemplated calling him, but decided to let him squirm a little.

He was waiting for her phone call when the phone finally rung.

"Hello" he answered.

"Sonny, its Jason…we got a problem" he heard his friend say and he let out an audible groan.

She heard the phone call and answered it, "did someone get a little impatient?" she asked teasingly.

"I have a little problem Lex" she heard him say.

"What Sonny, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, uh I have something that requires my immediate attention" he told her.

"Are you canceling on me Corinthos" she stated obviously annoyed.

"No, no Lex…I just am going to be a little late" he said.

She sighed before he spoke again, "hey, only a half an hour…promise…I will have the limo take you first, then come and pick me up…and Lex…I love you" he said before heard the click. She was a little annoyed but he knew that he would make it up to her.

She struggled with her hair for two hours before just deciding to wear it half clipped up.

He met with Jason and asked him for tonight to ensure there would be no problems.

She showed up and mingled with the crowd waiting for him. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she talked with everyone. She was conversing with Jax when she felt his presence enter the room.

He spotted her across the room with Candyboy. Any jealousy that would have been was interrupted when he saw her in that dress. He didn't know if it was too forward for him to send it to her, but she looked awe-inspiring. Her deep olive skin tone shone against the gold glittering of the dress. Then she turned to him and smiled, and he felt the full wattage of dimples shine like they only did for her.

She saw him, and he looked more beautiful than usual. "There should be a law against a man looking so amazing in a tux" she though. His deep dimples entranced her as he began walking towards her.

She heard him approach; felt the familiar tingle come upon her skin.

"Jax, I am going to steal her away" he said nodding at the man before taking Alexis' hand in his and pulling her close.

"You look breathtaking" he told her.

"As do you" she said back whispering close to his face.

They stood close to each other reveling in the closeness and the beauty of the other. They didn't hear the whispers of the guests, and barely heard Nik come to the microphone.

"I am glad you could all join Courtney and me tonight. This fundraiser for the maternity ward and new neo-natal unit is one that is close to our hearts. Not only for the child that Courtney is carrying, but for the baby that I saw fight for her life only a couple years ago. My cousin, Kristina Davis-Corinthos was born two months too early, and fought to live. A lot of people would have given up, but thanks to the great staff at General Hospital and the love of her parents Kristina overcame the odds of being premature as well as a bout with leukemia a year ago. In her young life she has fought so hard to be here with us, and I would like to honor her by raising enough money for the Kristina Davis-Corinthos neo natal/maternity wing of this hospital. So eat, drink, dance, but most of all be generous" he told the crowd.

She felt the tears coming down her cheeks as she felt him squeeze her hand.

"I'm so sorry you weren't there when she was born" she told him.

He put his fingers to her lips, "Shhhh none of that; you fought so hard for our girl, and I can't begin to thank you enough. I'm here now; so we have all the time in the world to make so many new memories" he told her kissing her lips softly.

Dinner was enjoyable; they sat with Nikolas, Courtney, Elizabeth and Lucky. Both couples noticed how intimate things were between the two, and they had a brief conversation when they went to dance.

"Uh wow, okay when did that happen" Liz asked them.

Nikolas smiled, "after the train wreck, I think. I couldn't be happier for them. Have you ever seen Alexis glow like that?"

"I have" Courtney said as the other three turned to her.

"It was the same time I saw Sonny last glow like that…the last time they were together" she said with a smile.

On the dance floor the lights went dim, and they felt like the only two people in the room. He pulled her close as the lights twinkled above them like stars. They both felt the electricity pass through them as their skins touched. He pulled her close and put her forehead against hers.

"You are amazing" he told her.

"Sonny… I wish this night would never end" she told him.

As the night neared a conclusion; they said there goodbyes to people. More than the fundraiser people were discussing them…the mobster and the lawyer, yet together again.

They walked towards the limo; hands intertwined. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. They sat in the car and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what" she replied.

"That you didn't want this night to end?" he asked.

She grinned, "What'd you have in mind Mr. Corinthos?"

"I want you to spend the night with me" he told her speaking low and husky.

She gasped a little at his statement, but spoke again, "Yes" she stated simply.

He grinned and called Max and told him to make a detour to a new destination.

As they approached the lodge; he ushered her out of the car to one of the private cabins adjacent to the main property. They stopped in front of the door as he turned to her.

"Close your eyes" he told her.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Close your eyes councilor" he told her putting his finger to her lips.

When he looked at her with those eyes she could refuse him nothing.

She closed her eyes and heard him unlock the door and lead her by the hand through the door. He heard the familiar sound of the door clicking, and felt him come up and pull her close to his chest. He sat his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Open you eyes."

He felt the gasp come from her body when she opened her eyes. He made a mental note to give a raise to the men who had set this up for him. There were rose petals all over the bed, with candles lighting up the room.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "all this, for me?" she asked tenderly.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "only for you, for eternity" he said before pulling her close to him. As they looked deep into each others eyes he laid claim to her mouth with his.

Their kisses weren't timid; nor were there roaming hands. His hands went first down her silky arms, and then across her bare back. He brought them up to her heard and wound his hands in her chestnut hair. Their kisses seared each others lips; tasting what they had missed, making up for lost time. Her hands removed his jacket, and began to unbutton his dress shirt. As she pulled it off his body; he began to pull the straps down from her shoulders. Just then they heard the door burst open.

"Ah" he heard Alexis scream as he turned to see Jason looking sheepish.

"Um, I thought….um…Manny…um…" he heard his friend sputter.

"Wait, just a second" he told Alexis looking into her eyes, she simply nodded.

"Man, I am so sorry" he heard Jason say when he walked out into the cold air.

He just nodded when Jason explained the situation. He knew that he had to go, but he didn't want to leave. He turned back in the room to tell her.

She had climbed under the covers and she spoke before him, "you have to leave?" she asked.

He walked over to the bed and crouched down in front of her face, "yeah Lex, I am so sorry" he told her.

She nodded while he kissed her forehead and turned to walk out.

"Sonny" she called before he left, "I have nothing on under these covers" she finished with a smile.

He groaned and walked out before he changed his mind. The meeting with Jason was tiring, and he knew that Manny was becoming a bigger problem by the day. He knew that he should focus on that, but all he could think about was the woman he loved laying in a bed across town. Eventually he went back towards the lodge not really knowing if she would still be there.

When he walked through the door he saw her bundled under the covers, and smiled inwardly. He quickly stripped free from his clothes, and crawled next to her in bed pulling her close to him. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, "you came back to me" she stated sleepily.

"Always" he said nuzzling her neck.

She turned to him, and looked in his eyes pulling him in for a fiery kiss. He tasted her getting lost in her sweetness. Their hands began to explore each other, re-familiarizing themselves with each other. The first time they made love it was awkward; as two friends coming together…this night they were two lovers whose bodies were made only to love each other. Their touches were firm and knowing, with tender words of love spoken through bated breathes. It was in the midst of their lovemaking that he spoke the language of his mother. Spanish phrases whispered into her shoulder between kisses, "He espardo mi vida entera algo como esto. Para esta noche, para nosotros. Usted es mi vida, mi luz, y mi Corazon. Por Siempre" (I have waited my whole life for something like this. For this night, for us. You are my life, my light and my heart. Forever) They made love into the early morning their appetites for each other insatiable/

They both knew that in the light of day their lives were going to be altered forever…and this time it didn't scare them in the slightest.

**A/N: I hope I did a love scene justice. I stared at my computer screen for a couple of hours not really knowing how or what to write. Then I went back and watched April 22, 2002, thirteen times for inspiration. Hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Say it again" he teased her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she told him pulling the covers over her head.

"C'mon baby, say it again"

To that he got hit with a pillow, "Sonny go back to sleep; its only 7:00. I need my beauty rest."

"Lexi, if you just say it once more I promise to be good and go back to sleep, and believe me you do not need any beauty rest" he told her pulling the covers off.

She turned to him and contemplated giving in, but that was until they heard Kristina come padding down the hall.

"Daddy!" she called opening the door, and Alexis knew she was saved for the moment.

This was the eighth time this month he had weaseled himself in to spending the night. Not that she put up too much of a fight. The night after the fundraiser they had consecrated their relationship, and it just naturally seemed to fall into place.

"Daddy, what's that mark on your neck" she heard Kristina say which caused her to immediately come out of her trance.

"Sweetie, why don't you and daddy go make breakfast" she told their daughter trying to save them from explaining the red-purple mark on his neck.

He gave her a Corinthos death stare; before picking up Kristina and heading out the door.

"You owe me for that" he said pointing to his neck.

Once he put Krissy down he heard Alexis call to him.

"Oh Sonny………………………..you're the best" she told him grinning.

To that he let out a chuckle. He would never tire of her saying that.

This was how his life was supposed to be. Kristina and he in the kitchen making breakfast for the woman he loved upstairs…the one who held his heart and soul in the palm of her hand…she was his lover, his equal, his best friend. He had never known what love truly was until her. He heard her coming down the stairs with Molly. Yes, this truly was how life was supposed to be…him and his girls.

"Mmmmm that smells delicious" she said walking towards him.

"WE MADE OMELETS MOMMY…cause Daddy said those were your favorite" came from an excited Kristina.

"Only your daddy's omelets are my favorite" she told him with a wink.

The baby in her arms reached out for him and he grabbed her; handing a plate to Alexis.

While she ate she watched him play with the baby. She loved to watch him in the morning with her children…not that Ric wasn't the most wonderful father…but Sonny loved Molly with the same amazing intensity that he loved his own children…and her heart soared for that.

While she got ready he busied himself with getting the girls ready. He sat there brushing Kristina's hair; while looking at Molly. He smiled at the baby who sat enamored with her toy. He loved watching her movements; she reminded him of what Krissy would have been like when she was a baby. Like her mother, and sister before her she had stolen a piece of his heart.

They came to the door and it was once again time to part. This was the point of the morning they both hated. He would drive away to his life and her to hers. He put Molly in the car seat in her car, and buckled Krissy in before walking her to the driver's side.

Before she stepped in he whispered, "I love you" and then placed a gentle yet deep kiss on her lips.

"EWWWWWW, Mommy and Daddy are kissing" they heard Kristina say covering her eyes for good measure.

He gave a full dimpled grin at the three of them and turned to walk away. He then heard her speak.

"Sonny" and he turned around.

"I love you too" she said whispering the words into the wind.

He knew today was going to be a long day the minute he walked in and saw Carly sitting on his couch.

"Carly" he stated acknowledging his presence.

"Where have you been, and what is that on your neck?" he heard her screech.

As he placed his hand to his neck; he though about their night together, and it brought about a huge grin to his face.

"Okay you know what? Forget you Sonny; go live in la-la land with your, your…" she started to finish but stopped when she saw the look on Sonny's face that made her know she was going to regret saying anything bad about Alexis.

"What do you need Carly" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you could take the boys this weekend?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"Sure" he stated already trying to decide what he could do with Alexis and the kids that weekend.

"Don't you even care why I need you to watch the kids?" she asked angrily.

"Um, yeah" he stated obviously not really wondering; which infuriated her more.

"Never mind Sonny obviously the only person you care about is Alexis; so I will just drop off the boys tonight" she stated before storming out.

Before he would have run after here, but he wasn't going to let her ruin this for him.

Her morning was packed with client meetings, and a meeting at the courthouse. As soon as lunch came she was ready for a reprieve, and then she heard the voice that brought a smile to her face.

"How is it possible that you get more and more beautiful when I just saw you this morning?" he asks.

She smiles one of those big dimpled grins, "flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Corinthos."

To that he comes up and lays a quick peck on her cheek, "alright so I was guessing you were hungry; so I thought I could buy you lunch" he asked.

"Is this a central theme with you? Feed Alexis" she asked with a small smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Hey, hey I just don't think microwave popcorn is a food group" he tells her.

"Fine, let's go eat…but only cause I am really hungry" she says leaning into his arms while he places a loving kiss atop her head.

As they walk into the Metro Court the restaurant is bustling.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Alexis asks him looking around at the patrons.

"Of course, I want to show off my girl" he says with a smile on his face.

She swats him in the arm and rolls her eyes for that comment as they take a seat.

"Well isn't this cozy" interrupts their otherwise peaceful lunch.

"Durant" she answers lips pursed.

Sonny just closes his eyes in hopes he would disappear.

"So what you just drive my daughter crazy, and then move on to your next victim?" he taunts Sonny.

"Durant I have no time for you right now; I am in the middle of an important lunch engagement. Don't you have to go violate someone's civil rights or something?" Sonny tells him smirking.

"Oh so Ms. Davis; you decide to switch sides? The good guys weren't doing it for you in the sack? Why didn't I get a turn?" he asked snidely.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Sonny jumped in Durant's face and fought the urge to grab him by his lapels and clear the bar with him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see two beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

"He isn't worth it Sonny" is all she had to say as he took her hand and led her out of the restaurant. Unbeknownst to the people inside the Metro Court there was someone lurking in the shadows. Someone who now knew they had a new bargaining chip to play with.

"I'm sorry for all that" he said walking out of the hotel.

"Hey…none of that; Durant is a self-centered, egotistical, misogynistic, worthless waste of a human being" she told him obviously angered.

"Oh, I like it when you use big words with me" he told her grinning.

"Oh really I will have to remember that" she said returning his smile.

"I have to get to court; so will I see you later?" she asked coyly.

"I can't; Carly asked me to keep the boys this weekend…but I was thinking we could all spend the day together tomorrow…please?" he asked putting on his nice voice.

"I think I would like that" she told him with a kiss before walking away. Quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in for a longer, deeper kiss. He heard her audible sigh as he released her. He just grinned at her and turned to walk away.

He was making dinner listening to his boys play in the other room. He had gotten so used to the girls and Lex that he forgot how loud his boys could be. He loved it though, the bustling of the house. There were just three things missing, and not for long if he had any say in it.

She was getting the girls ready for the day they were to spend with Sonny and the boys when she heard the phone ring.

"Davis Residence" she answered.

"LEX, change of plans…we got to get to the hospital, right now" she heard him exclaim.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked stricken with worry.

"Courtney's in labor!" he exclaimed before she heard the click signaling another call, "Sonny hold on…Hello…yeah Nikolas Sonny called, we will be right there…hello Sonny that was Nik, yeah come pick me up and we will head right over" she exclaimed before hanging up and telling Viola there had been a change of plans.

Five Hours Later…

Nikolas came out of the delivery room looking worn out, but when he saw Sonny and Alexis standing in the lobby he let out a huge grin, "it's a boy!" he stated happily.

Forty-five minutes later mom was still in recovery while they stood looking into the window at "Baby Boy Cassadine."

"Do you ever think about having another?" he asks her looking at the babies.

"Not really, you?" she asked.

"Not until recently" he states as she looks at him quizzically he speaks again, "I wouldn't mind a little boy that has his mother's eyes" he tells her placing a hand on her firm stomach.

She is rendered speechless and is luckily saved by Nikolas' voice, "they are taking the baby in her room, and they said we can go visit" he states.

Alexis is thankful for the reprieve…because a part of her wouldn't mind having a little boy with his daddy's curls, and the idea of that scared her to death.

They all went and visited with Courtney for a minute; knowing that she needed her rest after the physical excursion of labor. They also were formerly introduced to Matthias Nikolai Cassadine. He was a chubby little thing with a mop of dark hair resting atop his perfect face. As they looked at him they held hands and secretly both wondered what a baby boy of their own would look like.

They decided to reschedule their date for the following day. As he dropped her off he lingered for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't like when we have to part" he states.

"Me either"

"We will just have to do something about that" he states before kissing her deeply.

"Really?" she questions.

"Yep, but for right now you go kiss my girls for me, okay?" he says kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sonny"

"Goodnight Lex"

**Hey! I totally didn't expect to be writing another chapter so soon, but I have been home from work with my sister and new nephew so I had a lot of time on my hands. Hope you enjoyed, and as always feedback is always appreciated! Thanks everyone for all there WONDERFUL comments…you guys ROCK!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was early morning and the sun hadn't broken through the night sky, but Sonny Corinthos lay in bed with the woman who meant the world to him in his arms. He was amazed he had talked her into staying the night at his house, but he was known to put up quite the persuasive argument especially when Kristina had already fallen asleep in her bed.

"I like this" he told her stroking the top of her hand.

"Like what" she murmured still half asleep.

"Waking up next to you; making love to you in the still of the night" he said intertwining their fingers.

"Me too" she said laying her head above his heart.

She touched his scar lightly, "you saved me that night…and in the tunnel…did I ever say thank you for that" she asked tears glistening in her beautiful eyes.

"You don't have to Lex…you saved me so many times before. I should be on my knees thanking you every single day of the rest of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" he told her sincerely.

She curled up next to him enveloping herself in the heat of her body ready to slip back into the blissful sleep that only Sonny could bring.

"Lex?" he asked.

"Mmm Hmm" she said sleepily.

"Move in with me" he asked.

"Okay" she stated before fully falling asleep.

He grinned; knowing in the light of day she would be putting up quite a fight.

At breakfast he had decided to broach the subject again.

"Hey do you remember what I asked you earlier this morning" he asked her.

"Um no, why should I?" she asked before biting in her omelet.

"Counselor, you wound me…were you not listening to me?" he asked teasingly.

"Why don't you ask me again" she said.

"Well I really liked your answer this morning; so can I guarantee the same response" he said showing her his dimples.

"What is this elusive question Mr. Corinthos?" she asked.

"Nope; I am not asking unless I can ensure the desired response."

"Ah, well I can guarantee nothing unless you ask" she said flippantly biting a piece of strawberry.

"Alright fine…move in with me?" he asked.

To that she started choking on the piece of strawberry.

"Lex, baby, are you okay" he asked concerned.

"No don't you Lex me, Corinthos" she told him wagging her finger in front of his face.

"Asking me to move in with him, is he crazy" she said muttering to herself.

She turned to him, and he sat there sullen, "is the idea of moving in with me that horrible" he asked in his little boy hurt voice.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help softening up, "you know it's not that Sonny; but isn't this kind of sudden?"

"Not for me" he said with dimples ablaze.

She sat there in a daze for a couple of moments, and he could tell that she was considering it; so he decided to make his move.

"C'mon Lex; when Krissy gets older how are we going to explain why mommy and daddy don't live together, but daddy is always spending the night. Plus imagine how nice it would to go to be together every night, and wake up to my cooking in the morning" he whispered into her ear slipping behind her.

"Mmmmm" she started to mutter with a smile.

"Lexi, baby, move in with me" he told her breathing onto her neck.

Suddenly she was woken out of her trance by the sound of the phone. They both jumped and she smiled, "saved by the bell" she said as he went to answer the phone.

"Corinthos…uh-huh; yeah I will be there soon…okay…bye" he said sounding annoyed.

She just smiled at him, "leaving so soon."

He came over and kissed her on the nose, "duty calls" he said with a sigh.

She nodded and got up to go get dressed, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Think about it" he asked then added, "Please" and smiled shyly at her.

"I will think about it" she said not knowing why she wasn't running out of the door. One last kiss and then he walked out of the door.

As she took a long hot shower she had a million thoughts running through her head, "Well it would be so much more convenient. Kristina would love it. There is already a beautiful nursery set up here…Oh goodness what am I thinking? But I do love him, and I wouldn't mind waking up every morning in his arms, no I can't be thinking like this…but then again…"

He walked into the warehouse tentatively. Manny was becoming an ever increasing problem, and he was going to be forced to deal with it.

"Sonny, there is something you need to know" he heard Jason say.

"What" he said pouring himself a scotch, but putting it down again.

"I've been watching Manny, and uh man…first he approached Michael this morning" he said.

"What!" Sonny yelled gritting his teeth.

"Michael's ball flew to the side of the park, and Manny just walked out of the shadows, and picked it up and gave it back to him. He didn't say anything, and Carly took them out of the park after…but it gets worse; I've had some men on surveillance, and it looks like he's been watching Krissy."

He said nothing as his eyes blazed and he picked up his glass and threw it at the adjacent wall.

Jason continued, "I got beefed up security on everyone; Sonny as soon as Durant stops sniffing around…Manny will no longer be a problem" he finished icily.

Sonny just nodded as he stood there anger blazing under the skin. He would not let that monster touch his family, and he knew that it was more important than ever to keep his girls especially close.

"Uh earth to Alexis" she heard Nikolas say.

"What, huh?" she said snapping back from the delicious daydream she was having.

"Where were you just now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Nikolas, I guess I was just distracted" she told him embarrassed.

"Has someone been keeping you up late at night" he teased.

To that she blushed a deep shade of crimson; "well so I was looking over this business proposal" she said trying to shift the focus back to business.

"So how is Sonny" he continued getting a little kick out of seeing her squirm.

"Nikolas Cassadine, can we focus on the matter at hand" she said even though she had trouble sounding firm.

"I'm happy for you" he told her.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"I was very wary at first; I know he and I don't get along…but he makes you happy, and that makes me happy. I love seeing you smile; you deserve it more than anyone I know. So why don't we forgo business and you come grab a bite of lunch with your favorite nephew" he told her smiling.

She just nodded an okay and they walked out.

He spent the entire morning and afternoon on the phone trying to alleviate some of the problem. He knew that Alexis wouldn't be okay with just being sent out of the country; he knew that now was more important than ever to convince her to move in to Greystone with him.

After her lunch with Nikolas she decided to not go back to the office; she would spend some time with her girls. As soon as she walked in the house she saw Kristina coloring with Viola.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked her daughter sweetly.

"I am drawing a picture" Kristina answered back.

"What are you drawing sweetie" she inquired.

"Daddy, you, me and Molly" she answered back aimlessly grabbing another color crayon.

Alexis peered over her shoulder, "what are we doing?" she questioned.

"Eating breakfast at Daddy's house; mommy are we going to Daddy's today?' she asked.

"I don't know baby girl" she told her kissing her head.

She heard her let out a trademark sigh and "I miss daddy" before she went back to coloring.

"Me too little one" she said making a decision in her mind.

He was tense; so he poured a drink to relax. Then she came through the door.

"Sonny, he was talking to Michael right there. He could have just grabbed him. I can't lose him again, Sonny please don't let him take him" he heard Carly cry.

He gently wrapped his arms around his ex-wife trying to comfort her. He knew how hard it was when AJ took Michael; and he was determined for them never to feel that pain again.

"Shhhh Carly…everything is going to be okay. Jason is working on it; we are not going to let anything happen to Michael, okay?"

She simply nodded as she lay there in his arms.

A short while later Max peeked his head in, "Sonny, Ms. Davis is here."

He went to stand up, "send her in."

Carly saw this as her perfect timing, and just as the door was opening; she pulled Sonny in a passionate embrace.

Before he even had time to process the move he heard the audible gasp. He quickly pulled away from Carly practically throwing her on the couch.

"Lex, wait" he said running to try and catch up with her.

He finally caught up with her half way down the drive when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you touch me; don't you ever touch me ever again"

"Lex, please it's not" he tried to speak but she cut him off.

"No, you don't need to explain. Everyone warned me Sonny; they all told me that you would go back to her…and stupid me; I gave you my heart again…and you ripped it out for the second time. I came over here tonight to tell you I wanted to move in with you. I wanted us to raise our kids together. So go be with your wife; go laugh at how you made a fool of me again. Damn you Corinthos; I hate you…I hate you so much" she said sobbing.

"Please, Lex no" was all he got out before she jumped into her car and sped away.

"No, no, no this can't be happening. No please no" he thought walking back into the house.

Carly was sitting smugly on the couch like the cat that ate the canary. She wasn't quite expecting what happened next.

"What the hell are you thinking Carly?" he practically growled at her.

"I was just showing your little girlfriend that what we have is solid, and no one will ever come between us" she said a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"Get out of here Carly" he told her anger brewing under the service.

"Sonny, I am not leaving…you are mine Sonny, always, and I fight for what is mine" she said.

"Max" he bellowed before the guard came running in.

"Get her out of here NOW!" he yelled as the man moved to take Carly's arm.

"Okay you know what Sonny; get over it…You know you still love me baby" she said reaching her palm to his cheek.

He grabbed her hand, and she stood there in shock while he looked at her with those coal black eyes written with fury, "Don't you ever touch me again Carly. The thought of being physical with you revolts me. Just looking at you right now is making me sick. So get out Carly, and don't ever come back to my house uninvited" he said roughly spinning her towards Max.

He saw her get mad and pull away from Max walking to the door, before she could walk out he spoke again, "and Carly; I love Alexis; so you may want to get that through your pea sized brain. And even if she never takes me back; I will never stop trying to beg and plead for her forgiveness; without Alexis I would rather be alone" he told her before turning on his heel and walking up the stairs.

She drove; tears obstructing her view. "How could he do this to me…to us…" she thought the tears falling all over her blouse. She couldn't go home; not like this…she needed a drink. So she drove to Jake's and got out of the car; ready to drown her sorrows.

She sat in the car trying to compose herself. She was barely out of the car; when she felt the strong arms grab her and cover her mouth. She saw Sonny's guard move towards her when she heard the shot that hit the bodyguard in the chest. She fought the man; thrashing wildly in his arms, but he was too strong. She swung to hit him, but the backhand hit her face swiftly, and everything went black.

She wasn't answering her cell phone; he knew she was upset…she had every right to be. Why did he always play into Carly's manipulations? No more…he would find her, and convince her that she was the only woman for him…he decided to let her stew, but in the morning he would win back the woman he loved.

She was thrown into a cold dark room; where she saw someone curled in the corner, and heard the sobbing.

"Hello" she said quietly.

"Alexis" she heard the person whimper.

"Oh my, Courtney, are you okay?" she asked as Courtney got up and embraced her tightly.

"I was walking towards the launch, and then everything went black…I'm so scared" she told her sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, me too; did you see who grabbed you" she asked.

"No, I wasn't even paying much attention. Oh, what if I would have had Matthias with me" she said starting to tremble.

"Hey, hey…listen Matthias is safe with Nikolas, I'm sure of it. We are going to be okay; Nikolas is going to realize something is wrong and coming looking for us" she told her trying to calm her down.

Courtney nodded silently, "do you think it's Helena?" she asked quietly.

"Probably" Alexis said fear evident in her voice.

So the two women sat down in the dark room grasping onto each other.

He didn't sleep; his mind too jumbled with thoughts of her. He never wanted to hurt her again…but now he had…true it was by Carly's manipulations, but he let it happen. He wouldn't let her get away; he would explain it over and over again until she understood.

Some man brought them in water and bread to eat. Alexis tried to make a move towards him, but his physical stance made her fully aware that she would not be able to overtake him. So they sat there in silence eating the bread. He threw them a blanket; which they both pulled over their cold, tired bodies. Both slept fitfully; until they heard the door open and a ray of light come in…followed by another person.

He was about to call the guard who was on duty with Alexis when Max ran through the door, and an injured Jason leaning heavily on his arm.

"Jason, man what happened" Sonny said seeing the fresh wound marking Jason's side.

"Manny…he has Sam" he stated groaning in pain.

Immediately Sonny ran to call the hospital for a doctor to help Jason. That's when Luke and Nikolas walked through the door eyes wild.

Nikolas spoke first, "Courtney…she is gone" he sputtered out face pale.

Sonny looked at Luke stern, "Helena?" he questioned.

"I don't think so man…there is someone else missing too" he said.

Alexis went to see the next person, and found a whimpering Sam on the floor.

"Sam, are you okay" she asked.

"Oh, everything hurts…Oh no…Jason…they…he…oh, please, no" she cried and started to writhe on the floor.

"Shhhh Sam, hey, Jason is going to be fine…I am sure of it….listen you gotta stay strong-they will find us. Do you know who took you" she asked.

Sam seemed to get her breathing back in order, and moved closer to Courtney and Alexis, "Manny" she whispered.

He heard his cell phone ring, "Corinthos…oh hey Michael….no I haven't…." he said turning pale at the realization of what Michael's comments were, "do you know where mommy is."

Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together and he heard the menacing voice, "I will have my way with all of Corinthos' women "

They all sat quietly in the corner together when the door opened once more. Another person was thrown in, but got up quickly. She walked over to them and when she saw them she spoke, "what the…." She quickly embraced Courtney; as she gave the evil eye to Sam and Alexis. Then they all just sat and waited for their captor.

Sonny ended the call with his son and his worry quickly flashed to anger, "Luke were you going to tell me that Carly was missing" he questioned mad, and scared.

"What?" Luke questioned back.

"Don't play stupid; you said there was one more person missing; why didn't you tell me about Carly" he accused bitterly.

"I didn't know about my crazy niece. I came to tell you that Natasha is missing too" he spat out.

He could feel the blood physically drain from his body; as his arm reached out and took everything on the bar with it, "NOOOO!" he cried wildly.

There was no way this was happening; he couldn't let his life touch her…he would get her back no matter what the cost.

They lay in a small pile trying to stay warm when the door opened again. This time they saw a familiar face.

"Hello my sweetness'; Corinthos and Morgan do like to be surrounded by beautiful women, don't they…Well I guess that works out to my advantage. I say we play a little game ladies: let's see who is worth the most to Corinthos" Manny said laughing evilly.

No women said a word…they just sat there clutching to each other noting the madness in Manny's eyes.

He was calling everyone he knew when Jason walked back through the door.

"He has them" he stated not turning to his best friend.

Jason just nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "but we are going to get them back" he said sternly.

Sonny just nodded, but didn't turn around for fear that his best friend would see the fresh tears glistening in his eyes.

**A/N: So I decided that the Sonny on the show no longer exists in my mind or heart-So I had to write another chapter with my Sexis Sonny. Hope you enjoyed; feedback is always appreciated…and I think the coming chapter(s) are going to be INTENSE. Thanks for reading; you all ROCK! Oh and I hope the skipping between scenes wasn't too confusing!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was dark and cold in the room; Manny had told them of his plan and left. It seemed like hours had gone by, but in reality it probably hadn't been very long. Alexis started to get stir-crazy and got up to pace.

"Can you stop doing that?" Carly asked.

Alexis just shot her a Cassadine glare and went back to pacing.

"Okay you know what; I don't like you and you don't like me…but you are going to drive me crazy if you don't stop" Carly told her.

"Well I happen to not give a damn about you or your feelings. And I don't think me pacing has anything to do with you being crazy" Alexis quipped back.

They heard Sam snort a laugh in response to that, and Carly fumed.

"Don't you ever shut up you sanctimonious, self righteous" Carly started but was cut off.

"Can you just stop it Carly, please. God we are all stuck in here; no one wants to be here…we are all scared. If Alexis wants to pace, and it makes her feel better just let her pace, please" Courtney yelled sobbing; obviously starting to unravel.

Both women instantly felt a little bad as they both sat next to her trying to calm her down. Carly didn't look too pleased to see that Courtney leaned over into Alexis' embrace.

"Shhhh, Courtney, it's all going to be okay…they will come find us. You know Nikolas probably has the National Guard on the job, okay sweetie" she said rubbing her blond hair.

Courtney sat up straight again composing her self, "I'm sorry guys…I didn't mean to lose it" she told them.

Sam was next to speak, "we need to come up with a plan…Manny is not going to let us out of here okay; so we need to have a Plan B; if they can't find us in time."

All the women nodded in agreement before Sam spoke again, "but that means we got to stick together…can we do that" she said looking at Carly.

"Why are you looking at me; I have no p…" Carly started but then resigned her self, "yeah, we all have to work together" she said.

It was already late afternoon and they had no information; no leads. Manny had made no contact. His mind went to the darkest places; he wondered where she was, if she was okay. He closed his eyes picturing her beautiful face the morning before when she laid so serenely in his arms. He couldn't lose her; not now…not when he was so close to having the world in his palm.

She lay there silently on the floor in the corner. The others were trying to sleep but she couldn't…every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. She was mad at him, hated him for breaking her heart again, but she kept remembering the last words she said to him, "I hate you…" She was scared that she wasn't ever going to be able to tell him that she lied…

"I HATE YOU" he heard her scream over and over in his head. Those were the last words she had ever said to him…and he would never be able to tell her that he loved her. He never got to tell her that what she saw was not what it was. He didn't love Carly; he loved her. He never got the chance to talk her into moving in with him…never got to ask her that questioned that had been burning in his mind.

The door opened and a blaze of the darkening sky blazed through. The thug from earlier came burling through.

"You two come with me" he said pointing to Sam and Courtney.

"No" Sam started as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Stop it" Alexis started but then another man came in and pulled her back holding her arms behind her back.

Another man came in to hold Carly, and one more to grab Courtney. Just like that they pulled the two younger women out, and Alexis and Carly could do nothing about it.

"Corinthos" he heard the grating voice of his enemy say walking into the living room.

"What do you want Alcazar" he said snidely not wanting to show that something was wrong.

"Listen Corinthos; I don't like you…and you don't like me. But this isn't about us. It's about Carly" he said.

"What do you know" Sonny said eyes blazing with anger.

"Not much; I have men watching Manny, and all the sudden Carly has vanished…and Manny has too" he said sighing heavily.

"Listen Corinthos…I want to help; okay. I may hate you but I loved Carly, and I only want the best for her. Manny is a sick, twisted freak, and he needs to be eliminated" he said sincerely.

Sonny was rubbing his jaw staring at Lorenzo when Jason walked in.

"What are you doing here Alcazar?" he asked coldly.

"I want to help Morgan; anyway I can" he said walking out.

"What did Alcazar say" Jason asked when the man left.

"He said he wants to help…he pretty much figured out that Manny had Carly" he told him.

"Do you trust him?"

"I don't know Jason; all I know is that I am going crazy with worry, and if the devil himself had information I would ask for his help" he spat out pouring himself another drink.

"Well then; let's meet with Alcazar" he said.

Sonny simply nodded.

He was preparing for the meeting with Alcazar when he heard someone enter the room.

"Where the hell are they Sonny, why haven't you found them" Nikolas Cassadine yelled as he entered the room.

Sonny couldn't argue; so he just looked at him, "I don't know Nikolas, but I will find them-trust me" he asked pleading with the younger man.

Nikolas nodded, but spoke again, "I will for now, because Alexis and Courtney do…but Sonny you better find them, soon" he said before walking back out the door. He knew the younger man was right.

Shortly after, Jason walked into the room, and they waited silently waiting…both worried about the women they loved.

"Alright Corinthos; what can I do" they heard Lorenzo say walking through the door.

"First things first Alcazar; if you are toying with me-I will kill you" Sonny said coldly.

Lorenzo just nodded knowing it wasn't an idle threat.

Jason started speaking first, "It is not just Carly who is missing" he told Alcazar reading his face for reaction. What he saw made him know that it was okay to go on…Alcazar wasn't involved.

"He has Courtney, Sam, and Alexis too" Jason said.

They saw the blood drain from the man's face, "what…how?" he questioned.

"They all went missing last night; all except Sam…we were ambushed by at least 4 guys on the docks…" he trailed off thinking about the attack. He blamed himself for not being on his toes.

"Courtney was out shopping, but never made it home. Carly it looks like was taken in the Metro Court parking structure, and Alexis' car was at Jakes. Courtney's guard is MIA; so we don't know what his story is. Carly somehow ditched her bodyguard in her car on the way from here to the hotel…and Alexis' guard is in critical condition, two bullet holes to the chest" Jason finished.

Lorenzo nodded, "I have feelers out…I had men on Manny, and then suddenly it was like he fell off the radar. I know some old haunts of his; I think we should look there first" he said as an unlikely alliance formed.

They sat quietly after Sam and Courtney were taken. Neither wanted to say what they were thinking, but both knew that Manny knew what pieces were most powerful in this game.

He was sitting waiting for information when he heard a commotion from downstairs and Max call, "SONNY!" and he tore down the stairs. There standing in his living room were Sam and Courtney.

"Oh God" he heard escape from his throat. As soon as he looked at the dirty, tear stained face of his sister he felt the well of emotion pour out onto his cheek

"Sonny" he heard her cry as he embraced her. He pulled back from her to look in her eyes.

"Are you okay" he asked.

She simply nodded not being able to speak with the sobs wracking her body. He held her closely and then turned to look at Sam who was crying too.

"You okay" he asked her.

"Is Jase…is he…please Sonny" she pleaded holding herself.

"Jason is fine; even better now that you are home" he said putting his free hand onto her shoulder to comfort her.

Sam nodded with a small smile, but spoke again, "Sonny, he still has Carly and Alexis" she said.

He nodded for her; grim face indicating for her to continue, "he let Courtney and I go…but Sonny he said to tell you that you had a decision to make…which one is worth more to you" she said tears spilling out onto her cheeks; remembering seeing Alexis' eyes when she was dragged out.

"Well; how are my ladies doing?" they heard Manny say entering the dark room. They didn't know what time it was, but the light outside had dissipated.

"Where are Sam and Courtney" Alexis asked him bitterly.

"Oh you are a feisty one Ms. Davis; no wonder Mr. Corinthos likes you" he said with a disturbing smile.

"But which one of you does Sonny like better?" he asked.

When neither spoke he finished, "your two friends they took a little message to Mr. Corinthos, and don't worry…one of you may come out of here alive" he said laughing as he walked out of the room.

He was still processing the information Sam had relayed when he heard Jason enter the room.

"Sam" he cried as he went to embrace her kissing her atop her head.

He watched them embrace still holding onto Courtney when another voice entered the room.

"Court" he heard Nikolas Cassadine cry out. He felt his sister pull away and she and Nikolas embraced tightly.

He had to turn away from the emotion of it all. He was happy that Sam and Courtney were safe, but there were two other women that were not yet safe…one was the mother of his sons, and the other was the mother of his first born and his soul mate. He would not choose between them; he would die before he let either of them get hurt.

"How do I always get stuck with you in life or death situations" Carly finally asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, don't think I am happy about this either" Alexis remarked back.

They sat in the quiet again for a long while.

"Listen Carly; I have something I need to say…I need you to do me a favor" she asked.

"Please don't do this Alexis; don't talk like we won't both be making it out of here" she pleaded.

"Carly; let me just say this, okay. I need you to do something for me. I need you to tell Sonny I didn't mean it. I was angry, and he hurt me, but I didn't mean it" she said.

She couldn't see Carly but tears were running down her cheeks as Alexis spoke more, "tell him I love him, and I hope you two are really happy together. Tell him that is all I ever wanted from him…for him to be happy. Please Carly; don't hurt him again, just love him for who he is" she said the tears freely flowing, "tell him to love Krissy for me, and Carly please love her too…I know we don't get along, but she is just a little girl. Please do that for me Carly, please" she begged.

"I can't Alexis" Carly managed to stutter out.

Carly heard her gasp and decided that it was best the truth was known, "I can't do that…I can't do that because he doesn't love me Alexis…he loves you."

"He loves you Carly; always has…I was just" she started but Carly cut her off.

"No Alexis, I kissed him last night so you would see…I did it to break you guys up…he loves you Alexis; he wants to be with you. I lied; I did my best to break you guys up… but he loves you; only you…I'm sorry" Carly said sobbing.

Alexis didn't say anything she just pulled her knees up to her chest as her heart soared and broke at the same time…He loved her; only her, and now she may never see him again…she would never be able to take back what she said. She would never be able to hold her girls again…She just sat there and focused on three sets of eyes that made her life complete.

He heard the phone ring and answered it before the ring finished.

"Mr. Corinthos, you were expecting me" he heard Manny say into the receiver.

"What the hell do you want Manny?" Sonny asked bitterly.

"Do you like games Corinthos because we are going to play a little game" Manny said laughing maliciously.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I want you to suffer" he said simply.

"I will give you anything you want Manny; just let them go"

"I don't think so; see I want to play my game…and I have two beautiful game pieces right here. Corinthos you got good taste…Mrs. Corinthos; she is a feisty one…I bet you all that attitude channeled correctly can be very fun in the bedroom" he stated laughing at the obvious pain he was causing.

"Shut up Manny; don't you hurt them or I swear" he said trailing off as Manny began to speak again.

"But Ms. Davis…she is something else. Have you seen those legs Corinthos; I bet she is just a revelation when you get those lawyer clothes off" he said making Sonny fume at the remembrance of uttering those same words.

"I still don't understand what classy lady would want with trash like you Corinthos, but I guess if she wants you…maybe she would like me too" he said laughing before hanging up.

Sonny just stood stricken for a couple of moments; phone receiver in his hands. He wanted to scream, to lash out, but he just stood there the tears flowing from his eyes. He didn't hear the shuffle of feet come into the living room until he heard them speak.

"Sonny, Alcazar and I talked to Sam and Courtney; we figure that Manny is holed up in the abandoned apartment building out the highway" Jason said.

Sonny just stood stricken for a couple of moments; before Jason touched his shoulder, "c'mon Sonny; let's go get her" he said knowing that Sonny needed Alexis back, now.

"Alexis, I'm sorry, okay?" Carly asked.

Alexis simply nodded, "Sam was right; we should make a plan of action…he needs us both to make it out of here" Alexis said.

Carly simply nodded as they came together to devise a plan.

Jason, Luke, Alcazar, Nikolas and Sonny sat in the car headed down the road; each here for their own reasons, but all knowing that there were two women who needed them to work together.

"Alright, then we are clear" Alexis asked Carly.

"Yeah and Alexis; when we make it out of here…I will do my best to stay out of yours and Sonny's relationship" she said.

She nodded and looked at the woman, "Thank you Carly" she said, and they sat waiting for their next move.

They drove on the open road until the lights seemed to dissipate, everyone silent. They knew that this would be a mission that had the ability to alter the paths of their lives forever…especially for the man sitting in the front seat staring out into the open sky.

They heard an explosion and smelled smoke…They knew that something was wrong, and they had to find a way out. Alexis didn't know what had caught her eye, but above the door there was a window. Brown eye met blue and they both realized this was there last chance.

They were fast approaching where the apartment building was located but each second felt like an hour. He couldn't get to her fast enough…couldn't wait to see those honey color eyes shining back at him. This time he would not let her go; he would hold on for dear life. Then he heard the explosion, and saw the fireball rise above the upcoming hill. It was coming from the abandoned apartment building. It was then he felt his heart fall to the floor.

Alexis took off her jacket and wrapped it around her hand.

"Carly I need you to boost me up so I can break the window" she told her and Carly just nodded fear evident in her eyes.

The glass shattered easily, and Alexis didn't feel the cut on her arm as she cleared out the glass to climb through. She finally made it through and realized how much smoke there was in the building…it invaded her lungs as she made the descent down the door. She coughed as she tried to open the door. It was jammed she could feel it.

"Carly, the door is jammed….I….am…trying to get it open" she managed to say between coughs.

After 10 minutes she heard Carly speak, "just go Alexis, please just save yourself…tell Sonny I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for everything" she heard Carly say obviously distressed.

"No Carly, you aren't giving up…how are you going to just leave your boys…you fight Carly…I know you've can…I've seen it…fight damn it" she pleaded.

A moment later she heard what sounded like kicking on the door, and a second later she saw Carly's head pop out the window above the door as she came down the wall.

By this time the smoke was getting thicker and thicker…neither knew the way out and the fire was getting closer.

The fire trucks had made it there before them, but Sonny jumped out of the car like a mad man. He ran to the opening of the building but Mac Scorpio caught him.

"You can't go in there Sonny" he said grabbing the man by the lapels.

"Mac please, Alexis is in there, please I got to go get her out…Please" he said pleading with the man.

"What?" Mac asked angrily as Jason came up to finish.

"Manny kidnapped them, and we figured he was keeping them here Mac…we got to get them out" he told him.

Mac ran of to the fire investigator but Jason and Sonny saw the man just shake his head in defeat.

They were walking, smoking filling their lungs. They did their best to stay low but the smoke was everywhere.

"I got to sit down Carly; I can't do this…just go and-" Alexis said weakly.

"No, you listen to me…I am not leaving you here; I will not leave you here and give him another reason to hate me. So you get up and keep going" Carly said pulling her back up. They walked again.

"The chief said they can't send men in…explosives…danger…" were all the words that registered in Sonny's brain as his stomach dropped and the tears stained his cheeks. So he sat there devising a plan that would help him to get in.

They could see the smoke dissipating; the fresh air coming from somewhere, and with a renewed sense of vigor they trekked on. The felt the cool rush of air, but then the explosion came and threw both of them forward.

He was waiting to try and work something out when there was another explosion. He felt the shards of glass fly by his face, but he felt no physical pain. The pain he did feel was that of his heart being torn from his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he cried in such a primal way that it sent shockwaves to those around him. Everyone stood there holding their breath.

Everything hurt, her back, her head, and she was just content to lie there and go to sleep for a while…but she heard something…his voice; so she slowly got up and started to follow it.

He stood there in a dazed silence for minutes watching the building burn. He just stared out there like he was willing it not to be…

She swore she felt him willing her out, and she knew that she needed to find him. She followed the smooth melodic sounds of his voice.

"Sonny, I am so sorry" he heard Mac say behind him.

"No, no, she is not gone. I would know if she was gone…no, don't anyone tell me anything…I would know…she isn't…I would feel it…Mac please I just need to go in there and find her…Please Mac she needs me" he said shaking.

Mac was about to argue when they heard a cough. Everyone looked to the entrance of the building as Carly limped out coughing.

He held his breath for a long minute; not able to move. He saw the fire fighter approach Carly. He just stared at the entrance; willing her…

"Please Lex, please…don't leave me…Please" he whispered over and over into the air.

Sometimes in life prayers whispered in the air are answered.

He thought for a moment she was a mirage…but there she was limping out of the entrance, face dirty, arm bloody…coughing. She had never looked so beautiful.

He ran, ran past Jason, Mac, Carly, and he ran to her. He didn't care about anyone else. Nothing mattered because she was alive.

She saw him, she didn't know if it was real. Everything seemed to move so slowly, but she saw him running. Then she felt his arms around her. Yes, everything was okay because he was here with her.

"Lex, baby, baby, please believe me…I love you, only you…always you" he said touching her face, her hair, her hands like he was trying to make sure she was really there.

She pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks, "I know, I know…I love you too…forever" she said before embracing him…and for a moment they were no longer two people…they were one, and nothing was more right in the world.

**A/N: I thought I would have this be two chapters, but I just kept writing so it turned out to be one! Hope you enjoyed…there is more to come (I know the end of this chapter sounded like "THE END" but it isn't!) I have much more to come! So I hope you keep reading and THANK YOU for all your wonderful feedback (They mean a lot to me!) **


	16. Chapter 16

He held her there…simply held her for a long time. He needed to feel her chest rise against his, to feel her breathing. He wouldn't let go, even when the paramedics came rushing towards her. No, he wouldn't let go until she let go.

She felt the familiarity of his arms encircle her. The sob was caught in her throat and all she could do was focus on his touch, his smell. She never knew how much she needed this, needed him until she almost lost it. She didn't want to let go, not yet, not now…not ever.

She finally pulled back slowly when she heard Mac's voice break through their silence. She pulled back but ignored everything and simply looked at his face.

"I love you, so much" she said cupping his face and looking deep into his eyes. The war raged in her mind was lost and the tears steadily started to flow.

Watching her cry brought him such a physical pain, it felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach, "I love you too, oh God Lex I love you so much" he said taking her back into his arms.

She felt a hand touch her back, "Natasha the paramedics really should look at that arm" Luke said not wanting to interrupt the moment but knowing that they should make sure everything was physically okay first.

She nodded and walked to the waiting paramedic, but not before turning and taking Sonny's hand to lead him with her.

"We are going to have to take you to the hospital to treat you for smoke inhalation, and make sure that arm doesn't get infected" he said.

She looked scared as she looked back at Sonny, "only if I can go with her" he said to the paramedic who simply nodded.

The ride to the hospital was long and arduous. But they sat there in silence just staring into each others eyes knowing that everything that needed to be said between them could be passed in one glance. As he held her hand he could feel the electricity pass between them; this was what a true connection was.

When they got to General Hospital they were greeted by Liz.

"Hey Sonny, Jason called we have a room waiting. We have to take her in first, but as soon as we make sure she is okay I will come get you" she told him and Alexis.

She saw him turn to her and look into her eyes, "listen sweetie, I am going to be right outside the door, okay. Once they tell me I can go in, you might never get me to leave again" he said smiling those beloved dimples at her.

She nodded tears in her eyes and closed them. He hoped she would rest. He was standing in the lobby when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sonny, how is she?" he heard Jason ask.

"They are checking her out right now, how is Carly" he asked worried.

"She is fine Sonny; I just came from her room. She wants to see you; after you see Alexis, okay? And Sonny, I will find Manny" Jason said before turning to walk away.

"Jase" he said.

"Yeah" the younger man said turning around.

"Thanks" he said and Jason simply nodded.

He was sitting on the chair head in hands when Liz approached, "hey listen, she is doing okay. She didn't have too much smoke in her lungs; the cuts on her arms are not as bad as they look. But she is really tired. She won't go to sleep until she sees you; so you think you can talk her into it?" she asked.

"Of course" he said smiling at the younger woman before entering the room.

Liz smiled…this was the man she remembered from long ago…her friend…it was nice to have him back.

"Hey" he said entering the door and pausing.

"Hey yourself, why are you standing so far away?" she asked smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he said coming to stand next to the bed.

"They gave me some wonderful pain medication; so right now I feel fantastic…how will I feel in the morning? Who knows" she said flippantly.

"I am so sorry Lex, so sorry for everything" he said kneeling down to take her hand in his.

"Don't be…no regrets, remember?" she said eyes starting to droop.

"No regrets" he said kissing the top of her hand and looking at her.

She was starting to fade into sleep so he whispered, "I love you Lex, always"

"I love you too" she said eyes fluttering back into her head.

"Sleep, okay, sweetie? Will you sleep for me?" he asked gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"For you? Okay" she said smiling drunkenly.

"Sonny, Carly told about kiss, okay…sorry too" she managed to get out somewhat coherently before falling asleep.

He sat with her for a long time, listening to the steady beep of her machines. When he was sure she was in a deep enough sleep he got up to make a few calls.

First he called and talked to Ric who was very relieved to here that everything was okay. He would keep the girls for a couple of days until Alexis was feeling better. What struck Sonny was the end of the conversation.

"Sonny…I am glad everything is okay, and you are there to take care of her" Ric said at the end of the line.

"Thanks Ric, thanks for everything" he said.

It was amazing how the love for one woman could heal their relationship.

He next called Nikolas and Courtney who promised to come by in the morning and visit. After that he was prepared to go back into Alexis' room when he saw Bobbie.

"Oh Sonny, how is Alexis doing" she asked her ex-son in law.

"Good, Bobbie thanks for asking. How is Carly?" he asked out of respect.

"Fine, but Sonny she is asking for you" she said.

He was going to make up an excuse not to go see her but figured he should just get this over with.

"What room is she in?" he asked before she led him down the hallway.

He entered and Carly was laying there still awake.

"Hey" she said first and he just nodded.

"How is Alexis?" she asked real concern in her eyes.

"She is doing well, how are you?" he asked.

"I feel good…a little tired but good. The boys, where are they?" she asked.

"With Sam and Jason; Bobbie is going to pick them up in the morning" he stated to which it was her turn to nod sadly.

"Well I should go I am glad you are doing well" he said before turning to leave.

"Sonny-wait" she said.

He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she said.

And he knew that for tonight that was all that needed to be stated between them. Tomorrow would bring more stuff but tonight he had a woman down the hall that he needed to be with. So he nodded and turned and walked out back down to her room.

She awoke feeling groggy but okay. She saw him his head resting on the side of her bed. He hadn't left her…and that made her smile. He must have felt her because soon his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" he said pulling up into sitting position.

"Sonny, you didn't have to stay here, your back is probably aching" she said.

"I couldn't leave you…I needed to be here with you" he said sincerely.

She smiled a small smile, "Okay, well I am glad you didn't I always sleep better when you are next to me."

"Well that's where I want to be" he said dimples ablaze.

"How is Carly" she asked.

She noticed the scowl he got at the mention of her name, "hey listen, a lot of stuff happened when we were locked together. By the way how do I always get stuck with her during life and death situations" she asked smiling at him before continuing, "she told me about the kiss; how it was her trying to mess things up for us…but more than that she wouldn't let me give up…so how is she doing" she asked.

Her marveled at the way she was so selfless in things, "she is doing fine, she asked about you too…she told me sorry" he told her.

She nodded, "Sonny, do me a favor and tell her I said thank you, okay? Then can you find a nurse and find out when we can go home" she asked.

"Anything for you" he said before kissing her atop the head and heading out.

When he walked into Carly's room he saw Courtney there already.

"Hey" she said coming to embrace him fresh tears in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his little sister.

"Better now that everyone is okay" she said pulling away.

"Nikolas went to go see Alexis; I am going to go now too. Carly I will be back in a little bit" she said giving them privacy.

"What are you doing here" Carly asked a little amazed.

"I came to make sure you were okay. Listen Lex wanted me to tell you thank you…and I wanted to say thank you too…you know she said you didn't let her give up in there…thank you for that" he said emotion reigning in his voice.

Carly shook her head, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Alexis" she said to which Sonny gave her a befuddled look and she continued, "Alexis got out of that room first…she was trying to open the door but it was stuck. I gave up…I sat there and I told her to go…but she wouldn't leave me Sonny…and for that I will forever be grateful to her. I can't say we are going to be friends; or I have to like that you are together, or that I even like her now…but I'm not going to fight this anymore, okay. I give up" she said throwing her hands in the air tears still evident in her eyes.

"Carly, you will always be the mother of my boys, and I will love you forever for that. But I am in love with Alexis…I want to be with her" he said simply.

"I know…to tell you the truth. I always knew it was her. I just didn't want it to be" she said.

"I gotta go, I will see you later" he told her.

"Sonny" she said as he turned around, "friends?" she asked.

He simply nodded and walked out of the room; glad that a chapter of his life had officially come to an end. He was lost in thought when he saw Bobbie and the boys.

"Dad" he heard them yell as they ran up to him.

"Hey guys" he said embracing them.

"We are here to see mom and Miss Davis, is she okay" Michael asked concerned.

"Yeah buddy she is doing okay. After you guys are done seeing your mom you should stop by" he told the children before he started back on his way to the room.

When he walked in he saw that Patrick Drake was in there talking to Alexis.

"Okay, okay give me one dimple and I will sign your release papers" he told her flirtatiously to which Alexis fought back a smile.

"C'mon, just one" he said poking at her cheek.

Sonny was instantly jealous to see this overzealous, pompous doctor flirting with Alexis.

"Hey babe" he said making his entrance known.

To that Alexis gave him an arched eyebrow and spoke, "Patrick here was just about to sign my release papers so I can go home" she said.

Patrick just smiled tersely and nodded at him before walking out of the room. Sonny was too focused on shooting daggers with his eyes that he didn't hear Alexis clear her throat.

"Babe?" she questioned.

"What I can't call you babe?" he asked a little perturbed.

"Is someone a little jealous?" she asked teasing.

"Why would I be jealous of an over confidant, pompous" he started but was cut off.

"Successful, young, handsome doctor with dimples to die for?" she finished.

"If you like that type" he said disgusted.

"Nope, I am more into the over confidant, pompous, gorgeous Cuban type with dimples to die for" she said to which he let out a small smile.

"Well if that is your type, I think I know just the person for you" he said tilting his head towards her face.

"I would but I already have one I am crazy for" she said stretching her neck to reach his lips.

"Oh yeah" he said playfully pulling her in closer.

"MOMMY!" was the little voice that interrupted them.

"Hey my girl" Alexis said tears starting to fall already.

Kristina climbed up in bed with her as Ric walked in with Molly.

"I missed you mommy" she said curling up to her chest.

"I missed you too baby" she said taking Molly into her other arm.

Ric and Sonny walked out to give them some privacy. They were both silent in the lobby when Jax came bounding down the hallway.

"What the hell happened to her Corinthos, why is it that you seem to endanger every woman within a five foot radius of you" he bellowed.

Sonny just sighed and walked towards the window. Jax was about to go after him but Ric intercepted.

"You think about what you are doing. Is this going to help Alexis? You pummeling Sonny is going to solve nothing Jax. She loves him, and nobody is going to change that" Ric said to the man.

"Whatever Ric, go side with big brother; give Alexis my regards" he said before he turned around and left.

Sonny just nodded at him a silent acknowledgement was all that was necessary. A little while later Ric went in and got the girls while a nurse checked on Alexis.

Sonny was still sitting in the waiting room when Robin came with a clipboard.

"Sonny, hey…listen I have Alexis release papers, I am going to break the good news" she said smiling.

"That's great news" he said walking with her.

"So I get to go home" she said excitedly.

"Yes, but that means you have to take these antibiotics to ensure that your arm doesn't get infected, twice a day, okay?" she asked.

"Anything to get out of here" Alexis said with a smile.

An hour later they were in the limo on the way home.

"Where are we going" Alexis said.

"Well you said you wanted to go home, so I am taking you home" Sonny said confused.

"I don't think you understood. I want to go home…to our home" she said with a small smile.

"Really" he asked a little too excited.

She nodded, "I want to wake up to you every morning and sleep next to you every night…so let's go get our girls and go home" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

And that is exactly what they did.

**A/N: Okay SORRY it took me so long to update, this was kind of my in between chapter to get the ball moving in another direction. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. As always your feedback is always appreciated and it makes me smile!**


	17. Chapter 17

Today was officially moving day as the vans were shuffling stuff out of the apartment and across town to Greystone. The first load had arrived and Kristina's bed was still sitting on the lawn as Sonny and Alexis stood inside arguing as to which one they would keep. Marcos and Milo stood to the side supervising and taking bets as to who would win the argument.

"Nah man, the boss is so going to win. He always does" Marcos said to the younger man.

"I don't know. Miss Davis is really feisty. I bet you fifty bucks" Milo told him.

"Fine" the other man shaking his hand.

Max and Jason stood off to the side watching the other two men.

Jason shook his head, "Marcos just lost fifty bucks" he said.

"Oh yeah" Max said laughing.

"Sonny that is the first piece of real furniture I bought her and I am not ready to get rid of it" she told him hands on hips.

"Lex, I just bought that bed. She loves that bed" he said.

"She loves the bed I bought her too" she said.

"Why don't we just ask Kristina which bed she wants to keep" Sonny said.

"Are we going to let a five year old make decisions now?"

"What Lex, are you afraid she is going to choose mine?" he asked.

"You are the most egotistical, self absorbed" she started to say not noticing that he came closer and captured her lips in a kiss.

He pulled back, "I will tell them to put her bed in the room. We will move the other one into Molly's room, okay?" he asked her while she was still in shock.

"Okay Sonny" she said touching her own lips softly.

"I will tell the men" he said walking out.

"Sonny" she said and he stopped, "I love you"

He smiled that bright set of dimples only for her, "back at ya" he said before walking out.

"Hey guys move Krissy's bed up to her room and move the one that is already in there into the nursery" he said telling the men before walking back into the mansion.

"Ha, told you…pay up sucker" Milo told the other man.

He grumbled and pulled out a fifty dollar bill as Jason approached. "Never take a bet against Alexis" he said laughing at the two men.

She sat there in the middle of the mess of boxes. She had really moved in with Sonny. It scared her and yet she felt an oddly calm feeling about all of this. She looked at their bed with his trademark black satin sheets and smiled. She was home.

Molly sat in her highchair eating cheerios, and Kristina sat there with her chef's hat and apron observing.

He laughed at the fact that the kitchen was the only place in the house that didn't have boxes. He remembered going into her kitchen to help her pack and seeing the fact that she really didn't have anything. He liked that about them. That was the one thing he felt like he could always do for her.

She smelled the food cooking, and padded down the stairs barefoot in lounge pants with her hair thrown up haphazardly; glasses perched on her nose.

"I like that look for you" he said walking out with steaming plates of food.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him still looking the epitome of perfection, "I feel like I am never going to get his stuff unpacked" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, hey no worries take all the time you need" he said putting the plates down and walking towards her to place his palms on her shoulders.

"There are no words to describe how happy I am at this moment" he said looking deeply in her eyes.

"Me too" she said before pulling him close to her and putting her lips onto his.

"EWWWWWW, mommy and daddy are kissing again Molly, gross!" she said walking into the room.

"Hey baby girl" Alexis said taking the little girl in her arms.

That night they fell asleep as a family.

Two months later

"Sonny, I don't think that salmon sat well last night" she said looking a little green that morning.

"Sweetie, are you okay"

"Ummm-"she said stopping to run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Alexis, let's just go to General Hospital just to check out. I think you have food poisoning" he told her.

He didn't hear anything but the sound of her throwing up.

She came out of the bathroom a short time later.

"Sonny, I have to go to court today" she told him.

"But Lex-"He started to say but was cut off by heard making another beeline to the toilet.

He had already called Bobbie to arrange an appointment when she came out of the bathroom the blood completely drained from her face.

"Okay, let's go to the doctor" she said.

An hour later she sat in a hospital room talking to Bobbie as Sonny waited outside.

"I had some salmon last night but ever since about three this morning I have had the worst stomach ache" she told her.

"Well you don't have a fever or any other flu symptoms so it probably is just a touch of food poisoning. Let me just take some blood and run some tests. I will send Sonny in, okay? Liz will bring in the results in" she asked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um, I have been better" she told him smiling and beckoning him near the bed.

"You know, I am really getting tired of this place" she told him.

"Me too, no more salmon, I promise."

"Definitely not" she said smiling.

He left for a second to go make a phone call when Liz came back with the results in her hand.

"Um, hey I have the results of your tests. Do you want me to wait for Sonny?" she said looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, he will be back in a second" Alexis told her.

"Okay" Liz said eyes shifting to different parts of the room.

"Liz is everything okay; I am okay, right?" she said getting nervous.

"Oh my God Liz is there something wrong with me. Am I dying or something" she asked a little frantically.

"Hey, wait, is everything okay" Sonny said coming in the door after hearing the emotion.

"Sonny, Liz has the tests and oh my God Sonny, something is wrong" she said tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"No, wait Sonny, I didn't say…" Liz started as Sonny just looked at her perplexed.

"What do the tests say Liz" Sonny asked trying to calm Alexis down.

"Well there is a reason you are throwing up. Alexis, can you tell me when your last period was?" Liz asked.

At that question the blood drained from Alexis' face as she started to pull herself together and count back in her head.

"Two months" she said quietly as Sonny started to beam.

"Well congratulations, you guys are having a baby" Liz said with one of her huge smiles.

"Oh my" Alexis started stopping breathing.

Sonny sat there in a state of shock and looked at Alexis, "a baby, but I thought you were" he told her.

"I was, I don't understand" she said confused.

"Well I don't know, but you are definitely pregnant. I am going to go get Dr. Kim so you can talk about prenatal care, okay" Liz said.

"Thanks Liz" Sonny said throwing her the biggest grin, but still trying to calm Alexis' frayed nerves.

"We're pregnant" Alexis whispered quietly squeezing his hand.

"Are you okay with this Lex?" he asked hoping to hear a positive response.

"I don't know Sonny. A baby, Molly is barely, oh my, a baby. Sonny we are having a baby" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are those happy tears" he asked quietly.

"Oh God help me, yes Sonny, yes I am so happy" she said kissing him on the lips.

"Me too, we're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed wanting to jump up and down.

"We're having a baby" she murmured hugging tightly to his chest.

They met with Dr. Kim and arranged a schedule. Since she was over 35 she wanted to meet with her weekly, but everything looked okay. She was exactly six weeks along which looked like it had happened pretty soon after the Manny ordeal. So along with her prenatal vitamins they left on their way. Another congratulation and a promise to secrecy from Liz and they were off.

They sat in the limo, "so who do you want to tell first" she asked.

"We don't have to tell anyone until your ready" he told her knowing that she was still adjusting to the news.

"I don't want to keep our baby a secret. Our baby Sonny" she said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Our baby, Lex…you don't know how happy I am" he told her grinning.

"We should tell the kids first" she said.

"Carly is dropping the boys off tonight for the weekend. How about I make some chicken and veggies" he said as she turned a shade of green.

"Please Sonny, no chicken; just thinking about it makes me want to throw up."

"Okay, well what do you want ice cream and pickles?" he asked,

"Mmmmm how about some popcorn?" she asked.

"You and your one track mind" he told her.

The boys came over that night and they decided to break the news after dinner.

"Hey, Michael why don't you get your little brother and sister and come in the living room; Lex and I have something to talk to you about" he told his oldest son.

"Kay dad, be right back" he said running off for the two little ones.

Once they were situated in the living room Sonny started talking, "now you all know we love you guys, right?" he asked.

"YES!" the three kids enthusiastically responded; Molly clapping her hands.

"Well Lex and I have some news" he continued.

Michael furrowed his brow trying to read his father. When Sonny hadn't responded Michael spoke, "is everything okay" he asked sounding worried.

Sonny hated that through Michael's life he and Carly had created a child who was always waiting for the other foot to fall. He would change that; he and Lex. "Yeah buddy everything is great actually…how do you all feel about having a new little brother or sister?" he asked.

The two little ones eyes got wide as he continued, "Alexis, mommy, and I are going to have a baby" he told them.

"Baby?" Morgan responded and Sonny nodded.

"Brother!" Kristina yelled and Morgan and she started the brother chant; Molly just started laughing at all the commotion and he smiled at Alexis seeing the tears in her eyes. He looked at his quiet older son.

"Whoa man, a baby! I hope it is a brother, no a sister, no a brother, oh man, I can't decide!" he stated excitedly.

"So you are happy?" Sonny asked grinning.

"Yeah, a new baby, that will be so cool! So are you guys going to get married?" he asked innocently.

Sonny was at a loss of words with his eldest son looking at him expectantly. He didn't know how to respond. He would love to marry Alexis, but he didn't want to push especially if there were any semi's around. He didn't need to respond because Lex spoke next.

"Yes Michael your dad and I are going to get married. I don't know if it will be before the baby comes, but yes" she said smiling and changing the subject.

He smiled watching her with his son…she wanted to marry him, and that gave him all the hope in the world.

Two days later Carly came to pick up the boys as Alexis was finishing packing up Morgan's things. The boys were sworn to secrecy for a couple of days until they could tell everyone else.

"Carly" Alexis said nodding carrying down Morgan's backpack.

"Alexis" she said nodding.

Michael came running down the stairs, "hey mom" he called out.

"Hey Mr. Man" she said tussling his hair.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good, well c'mon guys say bye to your sister and cousin" she told them.

Michael said his goodbyes, and Morgan ran up to the two girls, "bye Kwissy, bye Molly" he said and then ran up to Alexis, "bye Lex!" he called out and then came to her tummy and put his head on it, "bye baby" he said patting her stomach.

Carly's eyes got wide just as Sonny walked in the door.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah Mom, isn't that cool? And Dad and Lex are going to get married" Michael told his mom happily.

Carly looked as if she was going to puke but choked her emotion back, "yeah, really great, c'mon guys" she told the boys walking out.

"Well now we might as well take an add out in the paper now" Alexis laughed as Sonny took her into his arms.

"We should invite everyone over for dinner to tell them" he told her.

"Can you make the plans, I just want to go take a nap" she told him.

"Anything for you" he said kissing her and then rubbing her tummy, "and you little one."

The dinner party happened the next and the announcement was meant mostly by positive commentary. Although Jax and Carly disappeared early; the rest of their family was full of well wishes. Long after everyone had gone home Sonny told Lex he had to go out.

"I forgot to have Jason sign some contracts" he told her.

"Okay, be careful, I love you" she said kissing his lips.

He came to the Penthouse and knocked on the door. Jason answered.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked inviting him in.

"Listen, you know Lex and I are having this baby" he started out with.

"Yeah man, congratulations" he told his best friend smacking him in the shoulder.

"I need something from you" he continued.

"Anything Sonny"

"I want out"

**A/N: I decided to update, and figured what more perfect of a time for a baby than like the day(s) that Kristina was created! I hope you liked the little twist at the end! As always your feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

"You what?"

"I want out Jason…I need it" Sonny continued.

"Did Alexis ask?" his friend questioned.

"No, and I guess that is what makes me want out even more. I never would have thought that Alexis would be able to handle all this, our life. She has, but I don't want her to. I don't want her to have to worry about if I am going to come home at night. We have the boys, and Krissy and Molly…but now we have this baby. Jason, I have been blessed with these four children, and another on the way. That is all I need; Lex and the kids. So, if you want it Jason, it's all yours" he finished.

Jason stood there silent for a couple of moments before looking back up at Sonny, "I don't want the business Sonny. I stayed in these last couple of years because you are my brother, my partner. If you're out; so am I" he said steely gray eyes penetrating the air around them.

"Then we will figure this all out, okay. I have to go home to my family. Say hi to Sam for me" he said patting Jason on the back and walking out.

He got home late and everyone was already asleep. The boys were spending the night so he peaked in on them and kissed their faces. He looked at Michael, his oldest. He had finally started to see Michael happy again. Since the kidnapping the boy had seen more sullen and withdrawn. Then the acting out had started. He knew it was because he and Carly were always too wrapped up in their own drama to really nurture their child and he was crying out for attention. That had changed for him at least when Lex came back into his life. She always did make him a better man, and now she made him a better father.

When he looked at Morgan he saw the one thing that Carly and he did right. He loved to watch Morgan's little facial expressions. The way he responded to people; he didn't want that to change…he wanted his little boy to actually have the chance to be a child. To not have to worry about bullet holes, and bodyguards.

He walked into the nursery after. Little Molly slept peacefully in her crib; her teddy bear carefully tucked under her arm. He touched her hair softly; amazed by the feeling of it. He thanked the heavens above everyday for the little girl. She was his niece, and Ric was a great father…but she was one of his girl's too. He knew from that moment of first meeting her in the hospital that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. For the way she looked up at him when he rocked her to sleep, and the way she wrapped her tiny first around his finger. She had stolen a piece of his heart.

Lastly, he walked into Krissy's room. She was Daddy's Princess. He hated that they had to be without each other for so long, but he had forgiven everything that went on between him and Alexis during the bad years. He knew that it all happened for a reason and it led them back to each other. That night when they had first made love it should have been their beginning, and in a way it was. Carly's death and subsequent resurrection had torn them apart, but in that night they created Kristina; and their fate was sealed. He didn't doubt that even if Kristina hadn't come they would have found their way back to each other…they had this connection that would never die. But Kristina created hope; their destiny baby. Kristina was his heart, and Alexis was his soul. Now they had created a life again, and Sonny would do anything to protect his family.

He crawled in bed next to her; her chestnut and golden hair shining in the light of the moon. She didn't wake but he felt her body conform to his. He smiled at the fact that they were so in sync with each other.

In the light of the morning there would have to be many decisions made, but for now he just held onto her tightly, and thanked the angels above for sending her to him.

Six weeks later they were enjoying lunch at Kelly's when Durant wandered in through the door. Sonny closed his eyes and wished him away, but unfortunately for him when he reopened them Durant was standing next to the table.

"Corinthos, Ms. Davis, I wanted to personally congratulate you on the news of your pregnancy" he said.

"Thank you" Alexis said curtly with a tight lipped smile turning back to Sonny.

"I actually have a job offer for you" Durant said to which Alexis rolled her eyes to look over at him.

"The ADA position is open, you know" he asked mockingly.

"Not interested Durant" she said trying to ignore him.

"Well I figure once Sonny goes to jail you will need some income" he said snidely.

Alexis felt the burn rise to her face but before she could speak she was saved.

"John, can you stop bugging my patrons" Bobbie asked to which John just lowered his head like a chastised little boy.

"Alexis, think about that offer" he said as parting words as Bobbie ushered him out and mouthed a "sorry" to the couple.

She sat there quietly as he placed his hands over hers, "you okay?"

"That man infuriates me; I hate that he is the DA and has so much power. If I wasn't I would so" she said holding his hand tighter but cutting herself off.

"Lex, if you want to take the ADA job…do it" he said looking up at her.

"Don't you think that would be a conflict of interest?" she said playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Serious Lex, I" he started to say but was cut off by Kristina's voice bursting through the door.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she cried as she jumped into her dad's lap.

"Well hello Princess, what are you doing?" he asked the bouncy little girl.

"Viola picked me up from school, and look I made something for the baby. It is a picture of my family; see there are you, mama, Molly, Mikey, Morgan, and the new baby. The baby is wearing yellow because mommy says we don't know what it is and yellow is gimber natural" she said so sure of herself.

"Gender neutral" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she said seeing Grandpa Mike and suddenly losing interest in their conversation.

"So what were you saying" Alexis asked after Kristina ran to her Grandfather.

"Nothing, we will talk about it later" he told her knowing he should talk to Jason before anything was decided.

One month later he and Jason sat in the warehouse talking about their plans.

"So, what have you thought of?" he asked.

"Well, I could go talk to the heads of the families and turn it over to one of them, but I don't know how that will work. I mean, no one is going to be okay with me staying in Port Charles, and I can't just uproot Lex and the kids" he told him.

Jason nodded, "we haven't talked about this before. But what about Alcazar" he asked putting all options on the table.

Sonny walked over and stroked his chin before speaking, "I've considered that…I hate him, but he did help when Lex was missing…So I don't know Jason, I keep spinning this around in my head…and I keep getting stuck" he said.

"Don't worry, we will figure it out, okay" he asked.

Sonny nodded and went home.

Lex was upstairs in the newly painted nursery looking at swatches of color.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked posting himself up at the entrance to the doorway.

"Looking at color swatches for the nursery; it would be so much easier if I knew what this little one was going to be" she said patting her tummy.

He walked over to her and enveloped her from behind, "how long" he asked.

"In one month the doctor said he would probably be able to tell. One month Sonny, and we get to see our little baby" she said pulling him in as close as possible.

"Me too" he said whispering into her hair.

The day of the ultrasound came none too fast for the excited couple.

As Dr. Lee set her up on the observation table she walked out and left the couple alone for a few moments. Alexis squeezed Sonny's hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for Kristina, to hear her heartbeat for the first time" he said sadly.

"You did hear her heartbeat" she told him as he looked at her confused so she continued.

"That morning in Mercy Hospital you were with Carly and you heard a heartbeat in the next room…that was your little girl" she said tears in her eyes.

He smiled sadly, "it was always meant to be us, wasn't it" and she simply smiled and squeezed his hand again.

"So, are you ready" Dr. Lee asked the beaming couple.

"If I can see would you like to know the sex of your baby" she asked and before the questioned was finished she heard a chorus of yes'.

"Decisive, I like that. Well there if your babies, heart, and his lungs. Look at that the baby is sucking his finger" she said pointing everything out to the enthralled parents.

"Well it looks like your little one has his or her legs crossed so we haven't been able to see what the sex is; probably at your next appointment" she said getting ready to remove the machines.

"Well our child would be stubborn enough to keep their legs crossed for forty five minutes as to not ruin a surprise" she said as Dr. Lee started to move the mechanism.

"Wait, wait, oh there you go" the doctor said.

"Well guys, would you like to meet your son?" Dr. Lee turned and asked the couple.

"Son?" Sonny said sitting back down.

"A little boy Sonny…our little boy" Alexis said the fresh tears making tracks down her cheeks as Sonny kissed her hand.

The next two months seem to fly by…Sonny still not being able to find a resolution for his problem. So he decided to seek out the one person who may be able to help him.

"C'mon in" Ric called out to the person who was knocking on his office door.

"Sonny?" he asked as his older brother wandered in.

"Ric, I need to talk to you about a legal question" he said solemnly.

Ric motioned him to sit down, "shoot" and they both laughed nervously.

"Sorry wrong choice of words, what do you need" he asked.

"You know, Lex and I, we got this baby coming soon" he said first.

Ric smiled genuinely, "congratulations, all Krissy can talk about is his new little brother" he told him.

"Yeah the kids are getting really excited; heck so are we" he said flashing the dimples nervously.

"And that is part of the reason I am here right now" he said.

"Okay" Ric said furrowing his brow but nodding.

"I want out Ric; I want out of the business" he said.

Ric stayed eerily silent for a couple long seconds and then spoke, "like out, out?" he asked.

Sonny nodded slowly and then spoke, "I've tried to do this on my own, but I need help" he told his older brother.

"Jason doesn't want it?" he asked.

"No, he wants out too…I am thinking about approaching Alcazar" Sonny said.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Ric asked.

"No I don't but it's the safest idea I can think of. If I give it to anyone else they are going to either kill me; or I am going to have to move out of country. Alcazar compared to the rest is pretty calm, dontcha think?" Sonny asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and when Sonny nodded he finished, "well what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to handle all the paperwork for me. Everything; I can't trust anyone else with this" he said looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will draw up all the necessary paperwork…Just call me and tell me when you want to meet with Alcazar" he said getting up to show Sonny out.

"Thanks" Sonny said before turning and walking through the door.

He felt lighter after discussing things with Ric…felt that maybe this was actually going to happen…he knew he needed to tell Lex, that it was time. So he headed home to do make a major announcement.

"Lex" he called walking into the eerily quiet den.

"Up here!" she called from upstairs.

He walked in to find Alexis, Michael, and Morgan re-painting the nursery. Molly was sitting playing with a fabric book until she saw him and raised her arms for him to pick her up.

"What are you guys doing" he asked perching Molly on his side.

"Lex decided she didn't like the color of the room; so we are painting for the baby" Michael said very matter of factly.

"That I see" he said walking up to kiss Lex on the cheek.

"So, is this number four or five?" he asked coyly.

"Are you going to talk all day Corinthos or pick up a brush and help" she asked pointing the paintbrush at him.

"No, I will leave that to you professionals, and Miss Molly and I are going to go make dinner" he said touching the little girls nose which made her giggle.

"Any requests?" he asked before turning around to leave.

"LASAGNA!" Kristina cried out to which Morgan happily agreed waving his brush around and splashing everywhere.

"Is that okay with everyone?" he asked Alexis and Michael who were entranced with the difference between sage and sea-foam green. When they simply grunted he took that as an okay. He smiled watching the two of them together; he knew Carly loved Michael but Alexis nurtured a part of Michael's personality that neither he nor Carly could touch.

Dinner went off without a hitch, and now they sat with a big bowl of popcorn as they watched some Disney movie. All the kids were conked out; Michael finally succumbing to sleep on the floor his arms wrapped tightly around a throw pillow. Molly splayed over Sonny's lap with Kristina perched on his left side. Morgan had his head in Alexis' lap and was snoring softly. Alexis had her head lying on his right shoulder.

On a screen deep in the shadows of the town two people looked on at the peaceful family.

"Oh well isn't that nice; look at the little happy family" the voice cackled.

"Yes it is a lovely picture, isn't it?" the man asked focusing on one person in particular.

"Do you think you can handle this job?" she asked him.

"As long as you give me what I want" he said icily.

"Like I said Mr. Ruiz; all I want is my heir…and my bastard step daughter is pregnant with a boy, right?" she asked.

"So I get you the boy, and I get to do whatever I want with Corinthos?" he asked getting the crazed look in his eyes.

"Yes, this is going to be an equally beneficial relationship" she said as she stroked Manny's face to which he turned and smiled evilly, "yes it will be."

"Looks like you tired them out" he said taking her hand into his.

"I think I broke some child labor laws today" she said smiling and moving closer to him; fingers intertwined.

"You have the most beautiful hands" he told her to which she murmured.

"I want to ask you a question" he told her playing with her fingers.

"Okay" she said yawning eyes still closed.

He couldn't have planned it more perfectly as he slipped the small object from his pocket and sighed softly…

"Here goes nothing" he thought as he simultaneously asked and made his move.

He whispered the question into her hair as he slipped the piece of metal onto her third finger left hand, "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Okay, so I know I left you with a slight cliffhanger, but just because I want you to anticipate the next chapter! Hope you liked this one, as you can tell Manny is not gone, and he has a "friend" with him this time. I always wanted these two to team up…but there will be more of that to come! Thanks for reading, and as always your feedback and time is so greatly appreciated…You all ROCK! **


	19. Chapter 19

"What?" she whispered in the dark the moonlight casting a glow off her hair.

"You look like an angel; will you marry me" he said again actually slipping the ring fully down her finger.

She smiled softly at him. She had expected when he asked for there to be this crazy fear and for her to give off the look of a deer caught in headlights…but she didn't. All she felt was this amazing peace and calm about everything. When she looked at the ring and saw the canary yellow diamond adorning her finger; she knew that things were right.

"Yes" she whispered.

He had expected an argument, or at least her reasoning with herself why this was a bad idea. So he was in momentary shock.

"What?" he whispered.

"Yes" she said again a bit louder.

"Huh?" he questioned one more time.

"Dad, I think she said yes" said Michael who had awoken and was propped up on his elbow.

Sonny turned at smiled at his son, "I think she did."

Then he looked at Alexis, "are you sure?" he asked.

"Very" she said smiling.

He leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ew gross; can you warn me next time" Michael said making stink face at the couple.

"Michael, are you okay with this?" Alexis asked the boy quietly observing.

"I think it's cool. Kristina will have like a real family" he said gently.

"Well that's good. You know that this doesn't change anything. We still love you boys even if you don't live with us all the time, okay?" Sonny told him gently.

"I know, plus Morgan and I are double lucky" he told the pair.

"Why's that?" Sonny asked.

"Cause we got two families that love us" he told them his smile twinkling brightly.

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, or just the sweet sentiment of a little boy, but tears sprung to Alexis' eyes.

"I love you and Morgan so much" she said embracing Michael.

He just beamed at her and hugged back, and then they took the kids upstairs to their respective rooms.

Molly woke up and had to be rocked back to sleep. After she walked to the room she shared with Sonny he was already under the covers.

"Well hello my beautiful fiancée" he said grinning at her.

"Fiancée, huh?" she said looking at her hand.

"Does that word scare you" he asked trying to get a rise out of her.

She smiled…that word had scared her. With Ned it had terrified her…but right now at this moment being Sonny Corinthos' fiancée felt like the most exhilarating experience of her life.

"It should scare me…I should be flagging down a semi right about now, but it doesn't. Sonny, us, right here right now with four kids sleeping upstairs and another on the way…this is right" she said crawling in bed next to him.

"I'm glad you feel that way too" he said pulling her close and holding her tightly; one hand firmly planted where they child grew.

"C'mon Morgan put the vanilla in with the eggs" Michael instructed his little brother as Max observed.

When Michael had approached him that morning he wondered why the little boy wanted to cook his dad and Miss Davis breakfast, but he obliged Michael because he thought it was a sweet gesture. Now as he watched them all in the kitchen he had to smile.

"Ew, vanilla and eggs, yuck!" Kristina said.

"No, it's so you dip the bread in and it's sweet, that's how you make French toast" he told his younger sister.

"Oh" she said satisfied with the answer.

"No, Morgan, no shells in the egg" he said picking the bits of encasing out of the mixture.

Sonny approached the scene in the kitchen quietly and stood next to Max and whispered softly.

"What are they doing" he said surprising Max.

"Um, they wanted to surprise you and Miss Davis with breakfast, Michael's idea, I hope that is okay" he said nervously.

Sonny grinned, "yeah Max of course, but Michael looks like he needs some help with those two" he said looking at the two little ones who were busy running around the kitchen exasperating their older brother.

"Need some help buddy" he said interrupting the scene.

"Daddy, Daddy!" the two little ones called running up to him.

"Aw dad, it was supposed to be a surprise" Michael said a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Well we can still surprise Lex, can't we?" he asked.

"Surprise Mommy?" Kristina asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but you gotta be quiet, okay?" he told the two little ones who then made a show of zipping their lips.

"Why don't you and Max go set the table" he told them nodding to the bodyguard.

When the little ones left he approached his eldest son, "so what are we making?" he asked.

"French toast, but it doesn't seem to be coming out right" he said looking at the shell covered mixture.

"Well, let's see if we can't fix that" he said pouring the mixture down the sink and grabbing new eggs.

When they got the French toast on he turned to Michael, "so did you tell anyone about last night" he asked fishing for who knew what.

"Nope, I figure Lex and you would want to tell everyone. So it's still a secret" Michael told him honestly.

"Good, good" he said flipping the food.

When everything was done and set up he grabbed Molly and sent the two little ones to wake up Alexis.

"Mommy, Lexis, Mommy, Lexis" is the sound that woke her up.

She opened her eyes to see two of the cutest children jumping up and down to get her attention.

"Yes sweeties" she asked them.

"C'mon mommy we have a surprise" she said

"Surprise" Morgan repeated excitedly.

So she put on her robe as the two excited children grabbed each of her hands and led her down the vast staircase.

"Surprise" she heard everyone yell as she approached the breakfast table.

"Well thank you guys" she said looking at Sonny.

"Actually Michael is the one who masterminded this" he said grinning.

"Well thank you Michael" she said smiling at the little boy.

"I figured we could c-e-l-e-b-r-a-t-e" he said spelling out the word.

"I think that's a grand idea. Maybe we should tell the little ones" she said grinning ear to ear.

Sonny nodded and she turned to the two smaller children.

"Kristina, Morgan" she said to them and they sat quietly.

"We have some good news" she said.

"Did the baby come?" Morgan asked innocently.

"No sweetie, not yet…but your daddy and I are going to get married" she said smiling.

"Yah!" Kristina yelled excitedly while Morgan looked a little befuddled.

"Finally" he said sighing loudly causing everyone to laugh.

This is the scene that Jason walked in on. It was a different side of Sonny, and he was happy that he had found his way back to this. But there was business to take care of, and Jason needed to talk to him.

"Jason" Michael exclaimed noticing him first.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he said to the younger man.

"Good morning Jason" Sonny said brightly.

"Morning guys" he said looking around the table.

"Jason!" Morgan and Kristina called waving to him while Molly banged a spoon on the tray of her highchair.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast this morning" Alexis asked politely.

"No thank you; I just need to talk to Sonny for a second" he told her.

Sonny looked at her for confirmation and then turned to Jason, "are you sure man? We are celebrating" he said.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Jason asked confused.

"Nope, Lex and I…she said yes" he sad grinning with the dimples running deep. When he looked to Alexis she was smiling too as she held up her left hand to show off the sizeable engagement ring.

"Congratulations guys" he said first hugging Sonny and then reaching over to offer a hand to Alexis.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt or anything. Sonny if you just want to meet me at the warehouse later, that's fine" he said.

"No, if it is important enough for you to come over here Sonny go talk with him. I can handle all of them" she said motioning to the kids.

"You sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah" she answered and he only left after her eyes told him that everything was okay.

"What's up man?" he said as they entered the den.

"Well first, congratulations. You and Lex…so uh do you want me to like round up all the semi's in the area" Jason told him patting his arm.

"Not today…the day of the wedding maybe" he said smiling.

"Okay so why the cautious look on your face" Sonny finally asked.

"Today is the meeting with Alcazar…are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I am…Justus is meeting us with all the paperwork. Alcazar still doesn't know what this is about, but it's time…I don't want to live my life in constant fear…I need to know that my family is safe" he finished.

"Good, okay, well I just wanted to touch base, tell everyone I said bye, and Sonny, I am really happy for you" he said and walked out.

After breakfast they got the kids ready and prepared for their day. Sonny left for a meeting Michael, Kristina and Morgan went off to school; so Alexis was left with Molly.

"Well what do you want to do today my girl" she asked the girl who simply furrowed her brow at her.

"How about a little visit to Matthias" she said to the little girl.

"MATTY, MATTY!" the girl cried excitedly clapping her hands.

"Okay my girl, let's get ready then" she said preparing herself for the day.

Right before she walked out of the door she heard the answering machine beep.

"Mr. Corinthos this is Mr. Alcazar's secretary, we just wanted to confirm today's meeting at three o' clock" she heard the woman on the other end say.

She walked out ready to go to Wyndamere with a lot of questions on why Sonny was meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar…it didn't give her a good feeling.

Nikolas and Matthias met them at the launch.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure of two very beautiful women" he said kissing Molly atop her head.

"Molly wanted to see her cousin, and I have big news" Alexis said putting Molly down as Matthias took her hand and they toddled together.

"Really, and might that news have anything to do with that colossal ring on your finger" he said smiling at his aunt.

"Nikolas Cassadine, go ruin all my fun" she said showing him a close up view of her ring.

"Congratulations…what did Sonny have to do to bribe you?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, nothing…I just…I have never wanted to marry someone in my whole life…but I want to marry Sonny Corinthos" she said grinning.

The rest of the day went along without a hitch, and Alexis had almost forgotten about the message on the machine. That was until she came home and saw the basket of flowers sitting on the coffee table. She just assumed they were from Sonny, but when she opened the card she got quite a shock.

_Mr. Corinthos and Miss Davis,_

_Congratulations on the impending nuptials._

_Lorenzo Alcazar_

To say that she was fuming was an understatement as she sat waiting for Sonny. She had never asked about Sonny's business and general didn't want to know…but this…it just felt like hit too close to home.

As Sonny drove home he couldn't help but reflect back on the meeting with Alcazar.

"_Corinthos" Lorenzo said inviting Sonny in._

"_Might I ask what this meeting is for, and why you have your lawyer present?" Lorenzo asked defensively._

"_Justus if you will" Sonny said as Justus gathered the papers and handed them to Lorenzo._

"_What are these" Lorenzo asked starting to get frustrated._

"_This is the preliminary paperwork to turn my business over to you" Sonny said simply knowing that Lorenzo would catch on quickly._

"_But, why, does this mean" Lorenzo trailed off._

"_I want out Alcazar, but I need my family to not be a target. I am willing to give it all up, to give you everything. But I need your word that my family and I will be able to stay in Port Charles and not worry about their safety" he told him._

"_Why me Corinthos, we do have a messy history" Lorenzo said._

"_That we do…but I know that you value family…and I think you can understand how much my family means to me" Sonny said._

_They finished the particulars of the meeting and when it ended Sonny felt confidant about his decision._

"_Corinthos" Alcazar told him before he left extending his hand, "I guarantee that no one from the five families or otherwise will even think about touching your family or Mr. Morgan's" he told him._

_Sonny simply shook his hand a nodded ready to go home to his family._

He wasn't quite expecting a fuming Alexis.

"Hey sweetie, why are you sitting in the dark? Where are the kids?" he asked quietly.

"The boys are spending the night with Jason and Sam, Molly is with Ric and Kristina is with Nikolas and Courtney" she said curtly.

"Okay…um is everything okay?" he asked trying to rack his brain and see if he did something wrong.

"No Sonny…it's not" she said still not looking at him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know since secrets just seem to be a theme for today" she told him finally turning a cold glare at him.

"I don't mean to feign ignorance, but what the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

"I don't ask about your business Sonny…mostly because I don't want to know, but what are you doing working with Lorenzo Alcazar?" she practically spat out.

"What?" he asked confused on how she had figured things out.

"Oh don't pretend stupidity with me, I heard the message his secretary left, and then I come home and there on our coffee table is a bouquet of roses from him congratulating us on our engagement. Sonny, we haven't even told our family, and here we have a local mobster sending us flowers."

He sighed forgetting the mention of the engagement in passing to Lorenzo.

"Calm down Alexis, this is not good for you or the baby" he told her.

"What and you think working with Alcazar is?" she asked upset.

"Sit down and I will explain…please" he begged her and she sat and looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I did meet with Alcazar today…but not for what you think" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you until it was all official…but today Justus and I started the process of turning my business over…to Alcazar" he told her.

It took her a moment to process the brevity of the situation, "this means" she asked.

He nodded and then spoke, "this means that in six months time, I will be out."

"But isn't this dangerous, Sonny I can't…I don't want anything to happen to you" she told him the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, listen that is why I went to Lorenzo…it's okay, it's all going to finally be okay" he said cupping her cheek and wiping the tears with his thumb.

"God, I love you Sonny Corinthos" she told him as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too" he said holding her feeling a sense of relief.

He took her upstairs and made love to her…a sense of a new beginning rushing over them. As they lie in bed he traced her face with his finger.

"So when do you want to get married" he asked.

"Next month" she said simply.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed briefly releasing her.

"Oh is someone getting cold feet?" she asked smiling at his shock.

"Not at all…I just expected a little more resistance from you" he told her pulling him back closer.

"Well I decided I want to get married before this little guy comes…and I am already so big, I don't want to get any bigger."

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"Yeah well I would rather not have to use a dining room tablecloth as my wedding gown" she told him.

"Oh, well okay, what kind of wedding do you want?" he asked.

"Small, with just our close family and friends…in the garden" she said.

"Yeah, so next month you will be Mrs. Corinthos" he told her.

"Davis-Corinthos" she said grinning.

"So how are we going to announce it to everyone" she asked.

"Leave that to me" he said as he got up to make a phone call.

When he crawled back into bed she smiled at him, "why do I think I am going to regret this" she asked.

"Shhhh, at least we don't have to worry about telling everyone" he said crawling in next to her as they fell into a deep slumber.

The next day the Port Charles Herald was delivered on every doorstep. There right on the front page was an announcement:

"_Michael "Sonny" Corinthos and Alexis Davis set to marry next month"_

This along with a picture of the pair smiling brightly at the hospital gala announced to Port Charles that the Mob kingpin and his lovely lady lawyer were making it legal.

For some it was a shock. Carly winced at the pain of seeing the picture of the pair looking so happy…but she simply put down the paper and decided some comfort shopping was in order. Jasper Jax ended up with coffee all over his new shirt, and felt a headache coming along knowing that once again Corinthos had won. Luke raised his glass of scotch in a silent toast to two friends who had finally made it back to where they belonged. Ric Lansing held his daughter and smiled and muttered three words, "it's about time."

But across town in a Penthouse suite a manicured finger nail ran over the picture.

"Oh Gregorio" she said calling her manservant.

"Yes Madam" he said crisply.

"Will you make sure to get my red dress from the cleaners? It looks like I will be attending a wedding" she told him smiling cruelly.

"Yes Madam Cassadine" he said walking back out.

She smiled at the picture running her finger over her bastard step daughter's picture. Oh the pain she was going to cause dear Natasha.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was sort of stuck at an impasse. When I started writing I thought about putting the wedding in this chapter, but other ideas ran away with me…so next chapter will be: The Wedding! I am actually really excited to start writing it so I am going to predict it won't take THAT long for an update…I hope you guys still are enjoying, thanks for all the wonderful feedback, you guys make my day!**


	20. Chapter 20

Exactly three days after the big announcement in the newspaper the invitations went out. Sonny figured he had better act fast before she changed her mind. She simply smiled as he bustled around making wedding plans. But as much as she didn't want to have to focus on the wedding there were certain things she wouldn't compromise. First that entailed a call to a particular Cassadine.

"Nikolas Cassadine" her nephew answered the phone.

"Nikolas, this is Alexis, I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch" she asked.

They made plans to meet at the Metro Court for a quick bite to eat…Nikolas not knowing why there was a peculiar tone to her voice, but intending to find out.

"Nikolas" she said greeting him with a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Alexis" he said with all the primness a Prince was supposed to.

"Stefan would be so proud of you," she said smiling sadly.

He put his head down, reminders of Stefan always brought out the little boy in him.

"I miss him," he said simply to the one person who could understand.

"Me too" she said closing her eyes to compose herself.

"Are you okay" he asked worried.

"These damn pregnancy hormones; get me every time" she said wiping away a solitary tear.

He smiled understanding her pain and then she spoke again, "well anyway, you already knew of course, but as you have probably seen; so does all of Port Charles" she said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said jokingly.

"Don't play coy with me; in exactly three and a half weeks I will be a kept woman" she said throwing her hands up.

"Kept woman?" he questioned.

"Well yes Sonny is domesticating me," she said sighing as he just grinned at her rambling on.

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask you" she told him.

"Anything"

"Will you walk me down the aisle" she asked almost bringing her voice to a whisper.

When Nikolas saw the love, and yet pain written in his aunt's eyes he knew that he could refuse her nothing, "of course I will" he said putting his hand atop hers.

She felt a freeness come about after that portion of her responsibility was done. There were still more things she had yet to check off her list.

She called Courtney next who eagerly agreed to serve as maid of honor. Now she had to go pick up Kristina and check her most important thing on the list.

When she walked in the house she saw Sam sitting at the table with Kristina, and she paused to observe the two together. She didn't know what it was about Sam that endeared her so much, but watching the two of them together just seemed…oddly right.

"Well hello you two" she said finally interrupting.

"Hi Mommy" Kristina said brightly before going back to coloring.

"Alexis" Sam said warmly smiling.

"We're coloring" Kristina announced.

"Really, well I was hoping you could come help mommy with something" she told her.

"Okay" Kristina beamed back.

"Alright but first go put your stuff away," she said as Kristina took the coloring books back upstairs.

Sam was getting ready to leave, "um Sam I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with something" she told the younger woman.

Sam looked at her quizzically but then nodded, "okay."

"I was going to go out today and look for a wedding dress; I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me…I mean if you don't…If its too much trouble…I just…a woman's opinion" Alexis started to say oddly nervous.

Sam smiled brightly, "no, actually I would love to."

"Good" Alexis said as Kristina barreled back down the stairs.

They went to four dress shops; Alexis vetoing everything. The last shop had been the worst; the dress the lady gave her resembling something circa 1984, and Kristina promptly announced that she looked like cake frosting…this brought her to a small boutique owned by a younger woman hidden among the bigger chains. Turns out the woman had designed all the clothes and with the help of her seamstress Russian grandmother was able to put together a full line.

When Sam brought her the satin gown; she knew that this was the one. When she tried it on and came out she could tell by their faces it was a winner.

"Ma'am you look stunning…that dress was made for you," the owner told her.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Kristina said with wide eyes.

"Alexis, that dress is gorgeous" Sam said smiling.

"Yes…dress beautiful…you don't even look that fat," the grandmother said in broken English.

"Grandma" the daughter said obviously mortified.

"Sorry ma'am" she said looking towards Alexis' apology written in her mannerisms.

"No worries" Alexis told her smiling as she turned to the grandma and spoke in perfect Russian.

The older woman's eyes lit up as they carried on about a fifteen-minute conversation to which all the others looked confused. At the end the woman gave Alexis a hug patted her belly and walked away with a smile.

After Alexis purchased the dress and left Sam turned to her.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian," she told her.

"My first language, it's a Cassadine thing" she answered.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just talked a little about the 'Old Country' which really I have no idea much about than what I learned in books, and told her if I needed any alterations I would call her personally because she was obviously a woman of standard."

Sam just smiled as they walked, "so, you and Sonny?" she asked.

"Weird, right?" Alexis asked grinning with her dimples out.

"When Jason first told me…I was a little thrown…but really it made sense…I remember when he asked you to help me and you did…you didn't even have too…I didn't put it together than, but it makes sense now" she told her.

Alexis blushed, "nothing else has ever been so crazy, and yet made so much sense," she said as they continued to chat about life.

After a short chat they parted ways and went home.

She came home to find a house full. Michael was playing an obscenely loud video game with Milo, Morgan was running around with his arms flying like an airplane to which Kristina quickly joined in, Matthias was sitting on the floor with a dump truck while Max was trying to quiet everyone down with Molly laughing in his arms at the commotion.

Alexis cleared her throat and when that didn't work let out a loud whistle. The room came to standstill.

"Hey Lex" Michael said breaking the silence first.

She nodded at him and then turned to Max, "where is Sonny or Leticia?" she asked.

"Courtney came over and Mr. C had to go somewhere with her; and Leticia had a family emergency" he told her obviously flustered.

She smiled at him, "okay Max" and then she took charge.

"Michael, can you take Morgan, Kristina and Matthias upstairs and have them wash up for dinner. How does pizza sound guys?" she asked to which came a chorus of cheers.

"Pizza, ma'am?" Max questioned.

"Would you rather me try to cook?" she shot back arching her eyebrow.

Max held in the laugh as he handed her Molly, "I will go call Gino's" he said walking away.

After pizza she put Molly in the nursery and the rest of them settled in front of the television to watch a movie with a big bowl of popcorn. Alexis tried not to worry, and focused on the kids. Before the end of the movie everyone was asleep.

Sonny walked in quietly standing at the entryway. He smiled at the sight of his fiancée; the woman who thought she would never have children, lying there with three kids asleep with her on the couch and another at her feet.

He woke up Michael first, who woke up Morgan and Kristina and walked them upstairs. He then detangled Matthias and took him upstairs to the nursery with Molly.

After making sure the kids were settled he went downstairs to the couch and sat next to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Lex, Lex" he whispered softly into her ear.

"Hmmm" she said opening her eyes.

When she saw him she smiled, and then furrowed her brow, "is everything okay, where were you? Is Courtney okay?" she said starting to wake up.

He nodded and then spoke gently, "yeah, we have a problem, but I am dealing with it."

To that she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, "what's the matter Sonny; did something go wrong with the business" she asked her eyes getting wide.

He shook his head no before speaking, "it's not business…Lex, we think Helena is back in town" he told her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose at this news, "what happened?" he asked.

"Courtney has been getting this eerie feeling lately; like someone is watching her and Matthias. She just shook it off as nerves…but today in the park; she saw someone, and she is pretty sure it is Helena" he told her rubbing his chin in exasperation.

"Poor Courtney, did you talk to Nikolas?" she asked.

"Yeah, he put men on them…and then he called where she was supposed to be…and of course she is missing" he told her.

She laid herself against him wanting to feel his strength in her and he obliged and wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

"It's going to be okay" he told her stroking her hair.

"I am just tired of being afraid," she told him.

"No more" he said kissing her head and pulling her even tighter.

"Oh" she said moving up rather abruptly.

"What happened, are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

A small smile appeared on her face as she took his hand, "I think your son is saying hello," she said before placing his hand on her tummy.

They sat in silence for a couple of long moments before their son made his presence known again.

Alexis looked to Sonny who had tears in his eyes, "that's our boy," he said.

She placed her hand over his, "yes it is," she said smiling at his amazement.

"Hey little guy…I can't believe you are almost here. You know how lucky you are? You have the best mommy in the whole world. I love you so much buddy," he said before kissing her tummy and looking back up at her.

"I love you so much Alexis" he said the honesty spilling forth from him.

"And I love you Sonny Corinthos" she said pulling his forehead to hers.

"And I love our children, Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan and this one" she said pointing with her head to her stomach.

"Poor kid is going to have a complex," he said smiling.

"Why?" she asked chuckling.

"We haven't picked out a name for him," he told her.

She smiled at him, "well we have been a little preoccupied with the wedding stuff, do you have a name you like?" he asked.

"I do Lex" and as he told her the name she started to cry.

"It's perfect," she whispered as he pulled her in close to him and smiled.

_Three and a half weeks later…_

Today was the first morning in months he had awoken without her in his arms, and if he had any say it would be the last. Today she would become his wife…he grinned at the brightness of the sun on that warm May morning.

She woke with room service in her suite. No doubt it was Jax's idea, as was the suite. She was thankful for that…his being so accommodating on her wedding day even if he didn't approve. It was weird; there was an eerie calm that she felt…like everything was finally going right.

The guests started milling into the garden late in the afternoon. Sonny was greeting everyone as he noticed Jason walking in.

"Hey man," he said approaching his best man.

"Why does it seem like I have been here before?" Jason asked teasing.

Sonny just grinned, "where are the kids?" he asked.

"Sam took the girls upstairs to finish getting ready, and Michael is making sure Morgan's hands are clean" he told him.

As if on cue he saw Sam walk out with his two sons.

"Well doesn't someone look handsome?" she asked smiling big at him.

He grinned back at her, "listen Sam, I need a favor…can you give this to Alexis? And tell her it's her something new" he asked.

"Sure" she said grabbing the small package and taking it upstairs.

"Okay, I feel fat" Alexis said walking out of the bathroom to Courtney, Kristina and Molly.

"Alexis, you look gorgeous!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Are you sure, I feel huge" she said placing a hand on her growing belly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Sam poked her head in.

"Wow, you look stunning" Sam told her.

"Thanks" Alexis said feeling better.

"Sonny asked me to give you this" she told her handing her the package.

When she opened it she gasped at the diamond tennis bracelet that sat in there.

"He told me to tell you that was your something new" the young woman said smiling at her.

She helped her put it on, "do you have everything?" Sam asked.

"Well I have my old" she said pointing to the clip that pulled half of her hair up, "my borrowed" she said showing the chandelier earrings that adorned her ears, "and my blue" she said pulling up her dress to show a blue frilly garter belt."

"Looks like you are ready to get married," she said smiling as she walked out.

"Sam" Alexis said as the woman turned around she finished, "thanks" to which Sam merely smiled.

Unbeknownst to the women upstairs there was trouble brewing. First Carly walked into the garden with Jax as her date. Sonny noticed but looked to Jason who knew it was his job to try and keep Carly in line. Then a glint of something caught his eye, a candy red dress, and a familiar face.

He saw her saunter into the garden and sit down. He felt the heat rise to his face, and knew he must rectify this problem; so he walked towards her.

"Oh Mr. Corinthos, don't we look handsome this lovely afternoon" she told him lips curling in a cruel smile.

He gritted his teeth and attempted to compose himself, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why seeing my bastard step daughter marry…I figure this was a family affair, no?" she said still smiling.

He wasn't going to let this ruin her day so he held back, "I am going to ask you once to leave, and if you don't…I will have you escorted out of here" he told her.

"Ah, such power wasted on a mouse like Natasha…hopefully your boy will inherit his temperament from my Mikkos and you instead of the dreadful bastard" she said getting close to his face.

At that point he almost lost it and grabbed her roughly by her upper arms,

"You say another word about Alexis or our children, and I swear I will kill you; get out" he told her practically hissing.

"Okay Mr. Corinthos, I see I am not wanted here…give regards to Natasha for me" she said before walking out.

Jason approached, "you okay man?" he asked.

Sonny shook his head, "I hate that woman" he said.

"Forget about her right now…cause your ceremony is about to start" he told him.

To that Sonny smiled as he took his place up next to Father Coates

He heard the familiar cords of music he forgot all about Helena and saw Michael walk down the aisle with Kristina. That in itself brought a tear to his eye. Michael was growing into a young man, and Kristina was the epitome of perfection as she smiled her mama's dimples at everyone.

Next came Courtney who was serving as maid of honor and his best man Jason. He almost laughed seeing them together given their past.

Next came Morgan in his suit pulling a tulle covered wagon carrying the flower girl and ring boy. Matthias sat in the wagon with his chocolate hair and blue eyes shining, a tiny satin pillow sitting in his lap. Molly looked like she was straight out of an Anne Gedde's picture her head adorned with a hat of roses as she literally threw the ivory petals at the ground.

Then he heard the bridal march come on, and he lost his breath. Two seconds later she came out. Nikolas smiled as he held her arm down the cobblestone path. She looked breathtaking in an ivory strapless satin gown. She was daily complaining about her growing belly, but he had never thought her more beautiful as the dress clung to her stomach and then fishtailed around her knees. She smiled brightly at him giving him the full dimple display as she made her way down the path.

She felt like she was in a dream and she prayed she would never wake up as she walked down the path. She was glad Nikolas held tight her arm as she saw him. He looked awe inspiring standing there under the flower adorned arch gazing back at her.

When she approached Nikolas kissed her cheek, and turned her over to Sonny. They gazed at each other before Father Coates began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man in this woman in holy matrimony, the couple has prepared their own vows" he told everyone.

Sonny went first, "I've been here before, and yet this time it feels so different. I guess the difference is this time I am marrying not only my lover, the mother of my children, but my best friend. When we first met, I admired you, then I respected you, and that respect grew into a great trust and friendship. Our friendship blossomed into something that went over and beyond everything I had ever felt for another human being. We fell apart once, but what we feel for each other transcends this place, this time, and it was meant to be for us to find our way back to one another. I promise from this day forward to love you, cherish you and always put you first. You are the love of my life; my best friend, forever" he finished with tears in both their eyes.

Alexis breathed in deeply before speaking, "As you all know, I don't do good at these things…and yet here I am. The word marriage usually evokes some sort of fear from me, but not now. The only feeling I have now is one of pure happiness that we were blessed with this second chance. I have always loved you; even when I couldn't stand you…and here we are now standing in front of God and all of our friends promising our lives to each other. So I tell you now that no matter what tomorrow brings it will never change the way I feel about you, and about us. I will tolerate you always" she said eyes about to spill over, and he smiled at her.

"The rings" Father Coates asked as Jason handed them. He gave Sonny's his first. "Repeat after me" he said as Sonny slid the ring on her finger.

"I, Michael Corinthos take thee Alexis Davis to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish from this day forever as long as we both shall live" he finished smiling so wide he thought his face might crack.

She took his hand into hers and spoke the words after Father Coates, "I, Alexis Davis take thee Michael Corinthos to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

"Now, if there any reasons on why these two shall not be married; speak now or forever hold your peace" Father Coates told the guests.

Everyone sucked in their breaths as the maid of honor looked at Jax making sure he wasn't planning anything, and Jason looked at Carly with icy blue eyes. Luckily there was silence and Father Coates finished.

"By the power vested in me in the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss your bride" the priest said smiling at Sonny.

He leaned in to her and placed a slow but firm kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled, "Mrs. Corinthos."

"Mr. Corinthos" she said smiling at him.

After pictures they came in the tent that was prepared for the reception. It was lit up in white candle chandeliers with gardenias everywhere.

"This is perfect" she told him sitting down at the table. After dinner Courtney came up to the mic.

"I guess it is my job as Maid of honor to make a speech, but Kristina and I decided that we would share this privilege. So I will go first. When I first came to town and found out about my brother I was confused….but when I met my brother's best friend I knew that he must be a smart man to surround himself with people like Alexis. Very soon I found out what exactly Sonny and Alexis meant to each other. Heck, I think most of us knew before they did…but something happened and it all fell apart. I am glad to say that today they are back where they should be. I have never seen my brother happier than when he is with Alexis…and I haven't met two people who deserve happiness more" she said tears glistening in her bright blue eyes.

Kristina came up next, "I'm glad my mommy and daddy got married…now my mommy has the same last name as me and daddy!" she said before getting shy and giving the mic to Jason.

Alexis squeezed Sonny's hand tighter hoping he could feel how happy she was.

"Well Courtney shared with Kristina and Michael wanted to say something so I figured I could share too. Sonny, you are my best friend, but more than that you are my brother. I could only hope for you to meet someone who made your life complete. And now that I watch your marry your other best friend I couldn't be more happy for you. You two are perfect together. May you guys always have each other to balance out the other" he said grinning at them before handing Michael the mic.

"When dad and mom got divorced I was real mad…but when Dad told me that he and Miss Davis were together I got happy because that meant we would see more of Kristina, and I know that would make my dad happy. Now I am happy for all of us because now we have two families that love us, and double the presents" he finished beaming at his dad and Alexis.

After the toasts came the throwing of the bouquet as all the unmarried woman stood waiting for her to toss it. When she threw it she heard laughing in the background and turned to see Courtney holding the bouquet and rolling her eyes at Nikolas who was grinning like an idiot.

Then came the garter belt. Sonny rolled it off in flourish focusing longer than Alexis would have liked. When he threw it; he heard someone hoot and holler. He turned around to see Luke pulling it over his forehead. Sonny just shook his head as Luke dangled it on one finger and looked at Alexis.

"I knew we were meant to be Princess" he said putting it in his pocket.

Luke asked her to dance first, "Natasha, you and the Don, for real?" he asked.

"You say that like you didn't know" she said grinning.

"Oh I knew alright, just didn't think you all did. Glad you finally figured it out and put us all out of our misery" he said smiling before breaking the dance and saluting Sonny who just chuckled.

Mike approached Alexis while Sonny was chatting with Ric.

"Alexis, you look beautiful" he said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said blushing.

"No, thank you" he said to which she shot him a befuddled look.

"For making Michael happier than I have ever seen him…I was skeptical, but Alexis; this thing between you guys…it's just right" he said before hugging her and leaving.

"Thank you for coming" Sonny told Ric shaking his hand.

"I wouldn't have missed it" he said holding a sleeping Molly in his arms.

Sonny nodded to his brother, as he saw him walk over to Alexis.

"We are going to go, someone is a little bit of a sleepy head" Ric told Alexis as he approached.

"Okay, thank you for coming" she told him shyly as she kissed her daughters head.

"I just want you to be happy…and this is where you are happy" he said before kissing her cheek and leaving.

Michael and Morgan came running up later, "LEXIS!" they yelled in unison.

"Hey guys" she said wrapping her arms around them.

"Mom is ready to go, so have fun on your honeymoon" Michael said before handing her a small box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A present" he said before running off.

"Bye Lex, bye baby" Morgan said to her tummy before following his brother.

Sonny came and joined her at the end, "I love you so much" he told her taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"I love you too" she said kissing him back.

"Well save some for the honeymoon guys" Nikolas said approaching.

Alexis smiled at her nephew and gave him and Courtney hugs. They were taking Kristina for the duration of the honeymoon. "Bye sweetie" she said bringing her daughter in for a hug.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy; have fun!" she said before hugging Sonny and going off with Nikolas and Courtney.

"Are we finally alone" he said as the last of the guests left.

"Yes Mr. Corinthos" she told him smiling.

"Well let's go Mrs. Corinthos"

"Davis-Corinthos" she corrected him smiling.

The limo waited outside for them to go to the jet.

One week in paradise, one week away from Port Charles…this was the start of their life together. Nothing would ever be the same.

**A/N: Okay, well there was a Helena teaser in this one! Most of it was just fluff, because I really like Sexis fluff, it makes me happy! I hope you liked the wedding. Next chapter I think will be a little honeymoon, but more of getting ready for the baby! And he has a name…what it is….hmm, only I know, but I promise you will too, SOON! Thanks for all your great reviews, you all ROCK…and have a Happy Memorial Day!**


	21. Chapter 21

"So where are we going?" Alexis asked climbing in the limo before Sonny.

"Can't tell you…it's a surprise" he said with a grin.

"Should you really be using the word surprise with a woman who is seven months pregnant" she asked arching her eyebrow at him.

"Oh my little guy is not ready to come out yet" he said patting her rounded tummy.

"Really, I am glad you have such a good repertoire with our son"

They arrived on the tarmac ten minutes later and he heard her sigh with relief.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's just say I am relieved it wasn't a train" she said smiling at him.

"Hey, one good thing came out of the train wreck, didn't it?"

She smiled and looked deeply in his eyes, "I would do it all over again just to get to this place with you" she said before he kissed her softly on her mouth.

Twenty minutes later they were loaded onto the jet to which Alexis quickly fell asleep.

When she awoke the sun was shining brightly as the plane glided in the air.

"Good morning Mrs. Corinthos" he told her walking in with a mug of tea.

"Davis-Corinthos" she muttered before taking the tea.

"Sorry it's not coffee, but remember what Dr. Lee said about coffee, right?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "doctors, what do they know?" she told him as he sat down to rub her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later Max came in and announced that the plane would be landing shortly. When it finally halted on the runway Alexis turned to Sonny.

"So where are we?" she asked getting excited.

"Ah, patience my dear" he said placing a finger to her lips. He was about to protest when the ladder started to lower from the plane, and Sonny pulled her up.

When they finally got out of the plane there was a black town car waiting for them and a handsome man with dark hair and olive skin approached them.

"Buona mattina bella" (Good morning beautiful) he greeted her kissing her hand and smiling flirtatiously.

Sonny looked at him, "Giovanni, can you stop looking at my wife and open the door?" he asked somewhat perturbed.

"Oh yes, sorry Signore Corinthos" the man said falling over himself to rectify the faux pas.

When they climbed in the limo she smiled at him, "Italy?"

"Is it okay" he asked suddenly unsure of himself.

"Perfect Sonny, absolutely perfect" she said cuddling up next to him.

They arrived at the villa forty five minutes later. Sonny explained that they were on a villa that served as a vineyard on the outskirts of Florence. When they arrived at the sprawling estate she gasped at how beautiful the grounds were flanked by a rich blanket of trees on one side and a lake behind it.

When they came in the front they were greeted by a full staff who gave them the grand tour. The house was perfect, and when they entered the master bedroom and she noticed the black satin sheets on the bed she smiled.

"Satin here, too?" she asked with a grin.

"Well they are the best, aren't they?"

To that they decided to just test and make sure. After Alexis took a nap while Sonny called Jason to make sure things were going well back home. After a few minutes of talking to Jason he went to greet the kitchen staff to prepare lunch. Then he crawled back in bed with Alexis.

She awoke with him propped up on one elbow looking at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepy eyed.

"Looking at my beautiful wife" he told her.

To that she got a crimson flush, "oh"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I just, I have never had someone watch me sleep before"

"Yes you have" he told her matter of factly.

She gave him a befuddled look and he spoke again, "when we made love the first time…I got out of bed and watched you sleep, and really I happen to do it all the time now" he told her sheepishly.

To that she raised her face to kiss and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

Later after they ate dinner on the veranda Alexis remembered a small silver package. She grabbed it and brought it out.

"What's that?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know…Michael gave it to me before we left" she told him.

"Lex, I really don't know anything about it" he told her straight faced.

She got kind of confused and opened it and pulled out a delicate charm bracelet with a note under it.

_Alexis,_

_I am glad you became part of our family. Thank you for loving me and Morgan and dad._

_Michael_

The bracelet held charms…three little letter "m's", one "k", and one "a" which made her place her hand on her tummy.

When Sonny read the note tears came into his eyes…he couldn't believe his son had done this…and it brought such joy to his heart.

For the next two weeks they enjoyed their time together knowing it would be hectic when the baby came.

The last night after they made love she started to cry.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" he asked worried.

"I miss the kids" she told him and he laughed.

She hit him with the pillow and he couldn't help laughing until the tears came streaming down his cheeks.

"Sonny Corinthos are you laughing at me?" she asked mad before stomping out the door and down the stairs.

He sighed at the mood swings, but smiled as he ran after her. He caught up to her in the garden.

"Lexi"

"Go away, I am mad at you" she told him pouting.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"You laughed at me, go away" she told him but didn't really protest as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Baby, I wasn't laughing at you…I think you are cute all emotional" he whispered in her ear.

"Darn you Corinthos, you always make me lose my resolve" she said turning around to face him.

"Do you realize how much I love you" he asked.

"Maybe you should tell me one more time" she said kissing him.

They arrived back at the house the sun beaming brightly in the afternoon. As soon as they walked in the door they heard, "SURPRISE" shouted from Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Molly and Matthias and the adults in the room smiling brightly.

"Mommy, mommy" Kristina exclaimed running to her mom as Ric walked Molly over.

She took both girls into her arms and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, I missed you guys" she said peppering kisses their faces with kisses.

When Morgan ran up to her she embraced him too, "hey guy" she said kissing him.

"Hey Lexis" he said before he and Kristina ran off to play.

She saw Michael with Jason and approached, "hey Michael, I wanted to say thank you for the present. I really loved it a lot" she told him smiling.

He just beamed back at her, "Uncle Jason took me to buy it, I am glad you liked it" he said before turning around to go play with Morgan and Kristina who were shouting his name. Just before he turned around and hugged Alexis tightly and then ran off.

Jason came up to her next, "he told me that he is happy that Sonny and you got married…that he has never seen his dad happier, thank you for that" he told her.

"I love him, all of them, so much" she told him the tears filling up her eyes.

"I know, they love you too" he said before squeezing her arm and walking to see Sonny.

Suddenly Courtney and Sam came up to her and she eyed them suspiciously knowing that in the past they had never been friends.

Courtney gave her a big hug and then spoke, "um, okay so Sam and I decided to do something nice for you while you were gone and if you don't like it…I swear we will change it" she started to ramble and Sam finished, "but we saw it wasn't finished and we decided what the hay."

Alexis looked puzzled and they realized they hadn't really explained anything, "come upstairs with us" they said leading her up the staircase.

Meanwhile Sonny was standing with Jason, "Courtney and Sam did something together?" he asked.

Nikolas overheard and laughed, "it was Sam's idea, she called Courtney up and asked her, and well the rest is history" he said as they all three watched the women they love ascend the staircase.

They brought her to the nursery door and when they opened it she gasped.

The walls were a sage green with a white chair rail. The crib was oak with green, blue and white plaid bedding. A rocking chair, changing table, and all other amenities adorned the room. It was perfect.

She started to cry and both women scrambled around her.

"Is everything okay, you hate it don't you" Sam asked beating herself up for the idea.

Alexis looked shocked, "no, no not at all, actually I love it…it is so perfect, thank you both so much" she said before hugging both of them.

The impromptu party ended early with Carly coming to pick up the boys. It was as civil as possible, and as they lie in bed that night they thought about the day.

"Can you believe they did that for me" Alexis asked talking about the nursery.

"You do seem to bring out the best in people" he said pulling her close.

"I loved Italy, but I am happy to be home…with you…with our family…with our kids" she said before she succumbed to sleep.

_One Month Later…_

"Sonny, can we talk?" Alexis said coming down to the living room after putting Molly down.

"Okay" he said cautiously.

"Well, listen John Durant has been bugging me about the ADA position, and I know that you said if I wanted it I should take it…and there are a million reasons I shouldn't, but ugh Sonny he just grates my nerves, and I would love to be there to clean up the office, I just" she trailed off.

"Lex, I told you once, if you want to take it, do it…I am a legitimate businessman now" he said smiling.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, are you going to start before the baby? You do know he is coming soon, right?" he asked grinning.

"No, well, they are just going to get my office ready and stuff like that" she told him.

"Go for it, I want you to be happy, and if this will make you happy I support you one hundred percent" he said kissing the tip of her nose.

_Two Weeks Later_

He walked into the DA's office smiling…it was the first time he was here for legitimate reasons. As he walked past the hall he heard two painters complaining, "how many times is she going to have us change the name on that door?" the one muttered.

When Sonny came to Alexis' office he saw why. The first time Durant had purposely put "Miss Alexis Davis" on the door and she quickly had it changed to "Mrs. Davis-Corinthos" but now on the door it simply stated, "Mrs. Corinthos" and he smiled.

When he came in the door she was filing paperwork, "well hello Mrs. Corinthos" he told her.

She peered over at him from her paperwork, "oh don't get all smug on me" she said rolling her eyes.

He simply smiled and walked towards her taking her into his arms. They stayed easily like that just holding each other.

"Well I am going to get going and started on dinner, you will be right behind me, right?" he asked too nicely for her not to comply.

"Yep, lemme just tell Durant that I will see him in 3 months" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

He was about half way home when his cell phone rang.

"Corinthos" he answered.

"Corinthos, this is Lorenzo, we have a problem" he told him.

Jason was on his way home from the hospital when he heard the explosion. It ripped through the courthouse, and the justice building. That was when something hit him, and he knew he had to go inside.

She was walking away from Durant's office when she heard the shots, she ducked for cover, and then the explosion hit knocking her over. She held her tummy in pain. She just couldn't help thinking that this couldn't be happening. And then someone grabbed her and pulled her to her feet dragging her out.

The offices were smoke filled, as Jason raced towards the ADA office shielding his face with his jacket. He heard coughing and ran towards it. When he saw her she was being dragged by a masked gunman. It was then something clicked the height and build of the gunman, the black ski cap. He had seen him before.

"Stop" he yelled as the man turned around gun pointed at Alexis' face.

"Oh no one moves Morgan and this one she's a goner" he told him smiling.

"Let go of her now" Jason commanded.

"No see you don't get this game. Me and sweetness here are leaving the building; now put your weapon down" he told him.

Jason was forced to lower his weapon to the ground. Fortunately for him Manny didn't notice someone limp over to him holding his bleeding side and John Durant grabbed his arm and knocked the gun loose freeing Alexis as Jason grabbed her. Unfortunately Manny was quick on his feet and quickly disappeared in the smoke.

"John, are you okay?" Alexis asked coughing.

"I'm fine, get her out of here" he told Jason.

"I'm not leaving you here" Alexis insisted as John pulled Jason closer.

Right after Alexis moaned in pain clutching her tummy.

"Get her out of here, now Morgan" he told him and right before Jason left he whispered, "tell Carly I love her" and Jason grabbed Alexis.

She was in too much pain to think about anything as she let Jason scoop her up in his arms and carried her out like an infant.

Sonny hung up the phone with Lorenzo who had already heard of the attack and high tailed it back to the judicial building. When he got there ambulances, paramedics and police were already on the scene. He ran out of his car towards the building.

"Sonny, Sonny" he heard Lucky Spencer call.

He turned around to see the younger cop run after him, "Lucky, Alexis was in there; I got to get her."

Lucky shook his head, "Alexis is on her way to the hospital right now…Jason went in there and got her out" he told him as Sonny breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards his car.

He made it to the hospital in record time and ran into the emergency waiting room. Liz and Epiphany were waiting for him.

Liz yelled for him, "Sonny, Lucky called and said you were on your way."

He ran to the nurse's station, "Liz; Lex, they said that Jason brought her in" he told them.

Epiphany spoke next, "yes Mr. Corinthos, we need you to scrub you in" she told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The explosion caused your wife to go in labor, we have to do an emergency c-section" she told him.

"What, is, the baby" he tried to say.

"Your wife is going to be fine, and your son is okay to deliver now, so let's get going" she told him.

After he scrubbed in he walked into the room and saw Jason there sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Lex" he said low and filled with emotion.

She smiled up at him and turned to Jason, "told you he would make it" she said as Dr. Lee came in and Jason looked at Sonny.

"Thank you" is all that needed to be said as Jason walked out of the OR.

"Okay, let's have this baby" Dr. Lee said as the anesthesiologist gave her the spinal.

Sonny held her hand and watched on, "I love you Lex, I was so scared when I saw that building" he told her.

"Jason saved my life and John Durant" she told him.

"Durant?" he questioned.

"It was Manny who grabbed me…he had a gun and didn't notice John come up behind him…we had to leave him there" she told him.

"Shhhh, let's not think about it, let's get our son into this world" he told her as Dr. Lee indicated they were about to start the surgery.

It was only moments into the surgery before they heard the strong cry. Sonny's hand tightened around Alexis as they saw the nurse pull the baby out and lay him on Alexis' chest.

Alexis looked at Sonny tears in both their eyes as the nurse removed him to clean him and sew Alexis back up.

"He's perfect" Sonny said whispering into her ear.

She nodded.

"Mr. Corinthos we are going to have to take her upstairs for observation, you can see the baby in the nursery until we call you up" Epiphany told him.

"Lex, they are going to take you upstairs, I am going to see our boy" he told her kissing her head.

When he walked out Jason was sitting there waiting.

"Everything okay" he asked.

Sonny smiled big, "They are taking Lex upstairs, but the baby…he is great. They said we can go see him in the nursery" he told him patting him on the back.

As they walked to the nursery across town two people were plotting.

"What do you mean you didn't get Natasha?" she asked.

"Jason Morgan came in running after her" he said exasperated.

"Well, our Natasha is a slippery one" she said sitting down.

"You did work out our other plan?" she asked.

"By this time tomorrow morning Sonny will be in jail, and Miss Davis' will be all alone with her baby" he told her.

"Oh you do whatever you like to Mr. Corinthos…and I will have a bargaining chip for an heir" she said cackling evilly.

They rounded the corner to the nursery and looked through the window. There front and center was, "Baby Boy Corinthos"

"Sonny, he is beautiful" Jason said taking in the little boy.

Sonny sighed out of happiness and waited to see his wife.

The next morning the waiting room was full and the nursery window packed with visitors. Sonny and Alexis sat in the room with the new addition to their family and their girls. Soon after Sonny met Carly outside when she dropped off the boys.

"Congratulations Sonny" she told him trying to smile.

"Thanks" he said beaming.

"Daddy, daddy, I want to see Alex!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Alex? I didn't know you picked out a name?" Carly questioned.

"Alexander…after Zander" he told her and she nodded sadly remembering the man who once was her friend…despite the way she treated him.

Carly left and the boys joined the huge group in the room.

"So does this little guy have a name?" Nikolas asked.

Sonny looked to Alexis who spoke, "well this little guy's first name is Alexander, after our Zander" she said sadly smiling.

"And for a middle name, we decided last night that we wanted to name him after someone who means a lot to us"

Sonny finished, "so this is little Alexander Jason Corinthos" he said smiling.

He saw his best friends eyes twinkle, and before he left Jason came to talk to them.

"Thank you" he told them.

Alexis spoke, "no Jason…thank you…especially for yesterday, if it wasn't for you this little guy wouldn't be here" she told him placing her hand on his.

He nodded and walked out. Sonny kissed his wife and son's head and walked after him.

"Thanks man" he told him.

"Anytime" Jason told him walking towards the exit.

As he left he saw Mac walk in with Officer Rodriguez and Lucky who seemed to signal something with his eyes to Jason. He saw them walk up to Sonny and he ran back over there.

"Sonny Corinthos you are under arrest for the bombing of the Port Charles judicial building, and the murder of John Durant" Mac told him.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny started and then looked to Jason.

"Call Justus, okay? And Jason, take care of my family, okay? Don't let her get too worked up" he said as they dragged him away.

**A/N: Okay so a lot happened, but I really wanted to include the birth…I hope you liked the name originally it was going to be Alexander Stefan or Alexander Michael, but then I decided to have Jason save her so I figured why not give the hero the middle name. Anyway, as you can tell…two people are up to no good…but more on that later. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews you make me smile!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jason watched Mac and Lucky take Sonny into the elevator with handcuffs and Lucky shot a look back at Jason that he knew must mean something and he nodded.

He stood there for a long time wondering how he was going to tell Alexis what had just happened. Finally he knew he could wait no longer and he walked in.

"Say hi daddy" she said as Jason walked through the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jason, I was expecting Sonny" she said getting a confused look on her face.

"Alexis, there is something I have to tell you" he told her.

"What is it" she asked stiffening.

"First, I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"Well I don't know why you would think I wouldn't stay calm, I am the paragon of calmness Jason, now just spit it out" she said elongating her words.

He decided to give her what she wanted, "Alexis, Sonny has been arrested" he told her.

"What the hell for now" she asked noticing the baby was waking and rubbing his head to soothe him.

"The bombing at the judicial building and the murder of John Durant" he said.

"Oh John" she said covering her mouth and then realizing everything else he said, "what!" she exclaimed before continuing, "well if that isn't the stupidest thing I have heard, I swear those cops have their heads so far up their" she said before handing him the baby.

"Jason can you hold him for a sec" she said as he took the little boy into his arms.

"Yeah, wait Alexis, what are you doing?" he asked as she started to turn out towards the floor.

"I am going to get my husband out of jail" she said calmly.

He put Alexander down in the bassinet and kneeled in front of Alexis, "Alexis you just had a c-section, your body isn't healed, I already called Justus, so you stay right there" he told her.

She made a move to protest and that is when he grabbed her legs and swung her back in bed, "you are not going to do Sonny any good if you rip those stitches" he told her.

"Fine" she said upset blowing a piece of bang out of her face.

She composed herself quickly, "go down there, see what you can do, please Jason, it will make me feel better" she asked.

He nodded and turned to leave, "don't worry Alexis, I am going to fix this" he said leaving.

Immediately after she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah, this is Alexis, I need a favor" she told him.

When Jason arrived at the station he saw Lucky Spencer at his desk typing at the computer. Lucky spotted him too and looked around and then motioned towards an empty interrogation room.

"Okay this is totally off the record and Mac would have my badge for this, but I know Sonny didn't do this" Lucky said.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"I saw his face when he ran back to that building…Sonny would never have put Alexis and his child at risk…not after everything he's been through"

Jason knew that part of what Lucky was saying had to do with how Lily had died with their unborn child.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I think Sonny was framed…there is some pretty damaging forensic evidence, I don't know how you are going to get him out of this…" Lucky continued.

Jason nodded a thank you and walked out to meet with Justus, "it doesn't look good man, they have a lot of evidence tying this to Sonny" he told him.

Jason shook his head, "he didn't do this Justus"

"I know, now we have to figure out a way to prove that"

Cellblock 2…

Mac opened up the jail doors and motioned for Sonny to walk in. He did and sat down on the bed looking at Mac, "you know I didn't do this Mac" he said before the man disappeared.

Mac walked back upstairs, and he did know…Sonny didn't do this, but the mountain of evidence piling his desk said otherwise.

"What's up Princess, where is the little Lord Baby" Luke said sashaying into the hospital room.

When he saw her sour face he arched an eyebrow, "what's up Natasha, did Hel's show up?" he asked.

"No, but my husband is in jail for blowing up the judicial building" she told him not laughing.

"The Don blew up the judicial building, man, why didn't he ask for my help…Oh wait Princess, weren't you in that building…the dimpled one wouldn't have done that with you in there" he said perplexed.

"Precisely" Alexis told him.

"Alright well what do you need me to do?" he asked,

"Find out who is setting up my husband" she told him.

"I am a sucker for some long legs in a hospital gown" he said rubbing her ankle.

"Don't touch me" she snapped.

"Alright Tash, I see how it is…Don't worry I am on it" he said before walking to the bassinet.

"Oh Tash, I won't tell Corinthos that he looks like me" he said grinning.

"Get out Luke"

Before he walked out he tipped his hat at her and she rolled her eyes.

Two Days Later…

"What do you mean they denied bail…no Jason…I…Alex and I are going home today" she said sadly.

"Listen Alexis, let me see what I can do, okay?" he asked before he hung up.

The preliminary hearing had already happened, and the judge had remanded without bail do to Sonny being a "flight risk" and now Alexis was supposed to go home, and he knew that the promise he had made to Sonny would be fulfilled.

He called Sam and made a few quick plans, and then he was off to the hospital.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I guess I am" she said smiling sadly with Alex in her arms.

They drove home the silence deafening. When they walked in the door to Greystone Sam was there with Kristina and Molly playing on the floor.

"MOMMY!" Kristina yelled running to her mother.

"Shhhh, Alex is sleeping" she said as Jason carried the little boy in and walked upstairs to the nursery.

"Mama" Molly said walking as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Oh, my girls" she said hugging them and then watching them run off to continue their game

"Hi Sam" she said greeting the young woman who was standing watching the trio.

"Alexis, glad to see you home" she said smiling.

"I am glad to be here…mostly" she said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sonny will be home soon, Jason has been working night and day…We all know Sonny didn't do this; that is half the battle"

As if on cue Jason walked down with the receiver of the baby monitor.

"Alright Alex is all settled in his bassinet" he said sitting down.

"Thank you Jason, thank you both for everything, but go home, I will be okay"

"We are home Alexis, and until Sonny returns this is where we will stay" he told her.

She opened her mouth to speak but Sam cut her off, "no arguments…you can kick, scream, yell, but we are not leaving….Sonny needs us all to be strong now, and we are stronger together than apart" she said smiling.

Something about the look in Sam McCall's eyes convinced Alexis that everything was going to be okay.

That night before dinner arrived via the Chinese delivery man the phone rang and Alexis knew exactly who it was before she picked up.

She accepted the charges from Pentonville and then she heard the sound she had been missing.

"Lex" he said sounding like a lost little boy.

"Sonny"

"Oh God Lex, you don't know how great it is to hear you voice"

"Sonny, oh I needed this, I needed to know you were okay" she told him the tears coming.

"I'm fine Lex, now that I can here you voice I am fine" he said relishing in the sound of her.

"I miss you so much; you and the kids, how is Alex?" he asked.

"He's great, we miss you too…Sonny, I don't know what I am going to do without you here" she told him.

"I know, I know, listen Jason is working on this…I have a feeling everyone knows I didn't do this, but the evidence against me…is just…I don't know who is doing this, or why…but Lex, I am going to get out of here, and back to you"

"I know you will, Jason and Sam have been great too…I just; I don't want to wake up and not see you"

"I hate not having you in my arms…wait…Lex…I gotta go, okay? Kiss the babies for me, I will call again soon…and Lex, I love you" he said before hanging up.

The tears were pouring down her face when she whispered, "I love you too" to the dial tone.

After the call she laid down on the couch exhausted emotionally and physically. She awoke to the smell of food and quiet chatter. When she walked into the dining room she saw the kids and the table with Jason and Sam. Alex lay in his bassinette while Sam taught Kristina the art of chopsticks. Jason had Molly in his lap as she decided a fork wasn't a worthy device and began picking up noodles with her fingers.

Alexis smiled at the scene; she dreaded the day when she had to explain why Sonny wasn't at dinner…she knew it was coming sooner rather than later.

"Hey guys" she said entering the room.

"Hi Mommy we're eating noodles" Kristina said pointing at Molly who seemed to be spilling more on Jason's shirt than eating.

"Well one of you is eating" she said smiling at her older daughter.

"Join us" Sam asked smiling.

At that time the baby started to cry, "actually I am not too hungry, but it looks like someone is" she said walking over to the bassinet.

If she had thought that Kristina resembled Sonny when she was a baby, little Alexander was his spitting image at four days old. It hurt her, and yet made her smile to see his chocolate eyes staring up at her. She took him upstairs to nurse him, and then rocked him to sleep, and when she walked out she heard talking in Kristina's room.

"And then they lived happily ever after" Sam said finishing the story.

"Hey mommy, Sam read me my bed time story, she does the Princess voice really good" Kristina said.

"Good, did you say thank you to Sam" she asked.

"Thanks Sam!"

"No problem kiddo, anytime" she said before kissing her forehead and leaving mother and daughter to be alone.

"Night little one" she said pulling the covers up.

"Mama, I miss Daddy; when does he get back from his trip" she asked her.

"I don't know pumpkin, hopefully soon, I miss him too" she told her kissing her and leaving before Kristina saw the tears. She wiped them and went into Molly's room. The baby was already peacefully sleeping in her bed. Alexis hated this…this was a nightly ritual for them, putting the kids to sleep…and now she was alone.

He lay on the cold hard cot and tried to stay calm. The walls seemed to be closing in on him, and he could feel the familiar feeling of his chest tightening. He had only been in Pentonville for a day, but it already felt like forever. He missed her, her smell, the feel of her body next to his…the way he eyes danced when she talked. So he closed his eyes and pictured her face…pictured her holding Alex in her arms. Pictured Molly and Kristina there, Michael and Morgan, but mostly he focused on two toffee colored eyes that centered him. He would survive all this because he had promised to come back to her.

She stood there crying on the terrace adjacent to the den when Sam walked out.

"Alexis, are you okay?" she asked.

"I…I just don't know how to explain to Kristina why daddy can't come home…how am I going to take her to visit him there…just think, he finally gets out and he ends up there…I feel like I am a horrible parent right now" she said trying to hide her emotions.

"Hey, listen, Jason is going to get him out, okay? You are a great mom, I see how Kristina lights up around you…don't ever doubt that" she told her putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Thank you Sam" she said before retiring to her room.

"How is the plan coming along" she asked running her manicured nail over his gaunt cheek.

"One baby boy Corinthos coming up" he said watching the surveillance cameras.

"Oh little Alexander, I think I could have good plans for you and little Matthias" she said smiling brightly.

**A/N: Sorry not too much Sexis, but that's hard when Sonny is all locked up…I didn't put what evidence they have cause I figure vague is more believable. There is a direction I am going in with one of the characters, I am actually sure you noticed, but if not then it will be a surprise! Hope you enjoyed and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up early the Saturday morning after coming home. As nervous as she was about leaving Alexander she needed to see him…the phone calls had helped, but she needed to make sure he was okay…needed to make sure prison wasn't getting the best of him…and as selfish as it was she needed his touch to get her back to reality.

He woke up and headed to laundry detail…it wasn't the most glamorous job, but it seemed to make the time go by faster…that and her face, he didn't dare put any pictures up not wanting anyone to know his weaknesses…but he kept her image emblazoned in his brain.

"I am not arguing with you Jason, I am going and that is that" Alexis said Molly perched on her hip and her other arm emphasizing her point.

"Alexis I don't think he wants you there" he said for the fifth time knowing it wasn't really making any difference.

"Listen, how about I put it like this, you take me or Max does" she said turning around, "MAX!" she called loudly walking towards the entry way.

Jason followed her exasperated as Max was agreeing to take her.

"No Max its okay I will take her" Jason told the man bitterly.

Max just watched the two walk back into the living room and shook his head…Mr. C needed to come home…soon.

He finished his work and walked out to the yard for some fresh air. He usually sat alone, but he knew there were people watching his back, helping to ensure that he got out safely. The first day he was there he had a run in with a group of men.

_Flashback_

"_Well if it isn't the famous Sonny Corinthos" he heard the man say as he walked out to the yard._

_He just stonewalled and put on his mob boss face._

_The main guy started to move towards him when he heard someone clear his throat behind him._

_When they turned around he saw a huge South American man, "I suggest you leave Mr. Corinthos to his own business" he said seriously._

"_C'mon Rico we was just talking to Sonny boy here" the other man said._

"_Well, it don't look like Mr. Corinthos is up for any conversation right now or any time in the future" he said giving him another death glare._

_Sonny stood there confused but composed himself and figured that Jason had called in some favors. When the group of men left the man they called Rico turned to him._

"_Mr. Alcazar is paying top dollar to ensure your safety, if you need anything, come to me" the man said before walking away._

The conversation left Sonny more confused than ever and he made a note to ask Jason when he came to see him Saturday.

They pulled the car up to the sprawling lawn at Pentonville surrounded by barbed wire and brick. Jason could tell she was worried, she hadn't spoken more than a word since they started driving. When he finally parked the car he turned to her.

"You okay" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a tight smile.

He knew what time visit hours were and he was waiting for the guard to come get him to see Jason. Sure enough he heard the familiar lock of the key and a burly guard.

"Mr. Corinthos, you got a visitor" he said before opening the gate and releasing him.

When he walked out he saw her through the window.

There she was in a soft blue sweater and dark jeans. Her hair was down and her bangs were bouncing atop her forehead as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful of a sight. For the first time in weeks his dimples made an appearance.

"Your wife?" the guard asked motioning to her with his head.

"Yeah" Sonny said still not being able to wipe the grin off his face.

"It's always nice to have something to look forward to coming back to" he said and Sonny choked back the urge to cry...he had so much to come back to.

She saw the door open and the guard motion for her. She froze for a second until she felt Jason's hand on her shoulder. She got up, smoothed her jeans and headed for the door.

When she walked in they met gazes and both of their eyes began to glisten with tears.

"You came" he said in nothing more than a whisper.

She answered simply, "I had to" as she came closer to him.

When she came near enough he pulled her into his embrace, "Oh God, I've missed you" he said as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I love you so much" is all she could manage to get out between the tears.

He gently pulled back and placed his palms on her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "I love you too, so much" he told her as she lay her head in one of his palms.

He led her over to the table and sat her down and then sat next to her just staring at her.

"I told Jason to tell you not to come" he said quietly.

"Yeah, and I told him to shove it" she said slightly above a whisper.

"I'm glad you did" he said smiling at her now.

"Me too"

"How's Alex" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"He's great, Sonny he looks just like you" she said pulling a picture out of her pocket.

She saw a fresh batch of tears well up into his eyes, "he's beautiful…how are my girls" he asked.

"Krissy is good, she misses you a lot and Molly is always running around asking for her "tunny"" she said using the nickname Molly had bestowed upon him.

"And you…how are you" he asked bringing her chin up so their eyes met.

She wanted to lie, wanted to tell him she was doing fine, not to burden him but when he looked into her eyes she knew she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"I'm dealing…not great, not good…just there…trying to stay strong for us, and the kids…it helps having Sam and Jason there…though I am sure I drive him crazy" she said the tears just spilling upon her cheeks.

"Yeah, a little crazy but it's nice" he said putting his hand atop hers.

They sat there lost in the moment with each other when the guard cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but visiting time is almost over, and you have another guest on your log" he told them.

Sonny nodded and looked back at her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she said as he kissed her on her eyelids.

Just before she was out the door she looked back at him, "I will be here next Saturday, so don't tell Jason not to bring me" she said which made him smile.

He quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes and waited for Jason.

"Hey man" he said as they sat down.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked.

Sonny nodded and lowered his voice, "you know Alcazar paid someone to watch out for me?"

Jason nodded remembering the call that Alcazar had made to him informing him that Sonny was protected…when Jason questioned why Alcazar had simply told him, "I promised Carly that I wouldn't let the father of her children die, and I told Sonny that no would touch his family."

Sonny nodded and then they talked about the case, about the lack of leads…and by the time it was over Sonny walked Jason to the door.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me" he told him.

"She's family" Jason said knowing how happy it would make Sonny to hear him say those words.

Three Saturday's went by as she went to see him. On the Tuesday before she walked into Kelly's with Kristina holding the stroller and Molly and Alex in the stroller

She heard Kristina speak before she got the stroller through the door, "MIKEY, MORG!" she yelled as Alexis saw her with her brothers.

Alexis smiled as she watched her daughter run up to them and Molly start to clap her hands and hop up and down.

It was then she saw Carly smile at the children and Alexis nodded her way and walked over there.

"Look Morgan, it's Alex" Michael said coming over.

"Hey Lex" he said looking sad.

"Hey Michael, how would you like to hold your little brother" she said noticing her son was waking from his nap.

"Mom, can I?" he asked Carly beaming.

Carly hadn't seen him smiling in weeks since Sonny went to prison; so she smiled, "of course" she said as Michael sat down.

Michael held Alex, "hey buddy, look mom, he look's just like dad" he exclaimed and Carly took a look at the infant.

"He does" she said looking at Alexis.

Mike came over with some bags, "well the only thing that is missing is little Matthias to make this a complete round up of all my favorite grandkids!" he said handing the bags to Carly.

"Thanks Mike, c'mon guys say goodbye we gotta get home" Carly said.

"Aw mom, I just want to see Alex for a little longer" Michael said.

Alexis looked at the boy, "why don't you go with your mom, and maybe she will let you come visit us this week" she told him.

"Yeah Mom, please" he asked excitedly.

Carly fought the selfish part of her that wanted to refuse, "of course" she said patting her sons on her heads.

Friday

"DING DONG" she heard loudly as Jason went to answer the door.

"JASON" Michael cried excitedly.

Max came in with Morgan on his back.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Before Michael could respond he heard Alexis, "I talked to Carly and we agreed that the boys should come over and spend time with their brother, sister and cousin" she told him. When Michael and Morgan ran upstairs to find Kristina, Jason turned to Alexis, "wait, you and Alexis agreed?" he asked feigning shock.

"Ha-ha funny man" she said before walking upstairs with Alex.

When Carly came to pick up the boys Alexis came down first, "listen, I am taking the kids to visit Sonny tomorrow, if you would allow I would like to bring the boys" she told her.

Carly nodded, "why don't they stay here tonight then…they really miss him, they need to see him" she told her and Alexis nodded.

When Carly walked out the door she saw Jason, "hey" she told him.

"I heard you in there, I'm proud of you" he said as he embraced her.

The next morning they pulled up to Pentonville, and the swarm of them hopped out…Jason carried Molly, Alexis with Alex, Michael, Kristina, and Morgan.

Sonny was already waiting when the guard came, "you already got a crowd Corinthos" he said as Sonny walked in and spotted all of them.

When the door opened his eldest children ran in and nearly tackled him. Next was the little girl he loved as if she was his own, "TUNNY!" she cried and practically jumped into his arms.

The visit was nice as he held Molly in one arm and Alex in the other…this was right…and he hated that they had to leave. Jason had taken the kids out while Alexis said goodbye.

"Thanks for bringing them" he told her.

"They were missing their daddy as much as I was" she told him as she kissed his lips and smiled.

He walked back to his cell a perpetual smile on his face; he would have no trouble sleeping tonight.

"They are traveling in a black range rover headed back from Pentonville, I am assured I will have little Alexander here tonight?" she drawled into the phone.

They were driving back all of the kids asleep as well as Alexis, Jason never saw the small black car coming as he swerved off the road.

When he woke up his head was throbbing, but he began to look around. The kids seemed to be waking up as was Alexis, and then he noticed someone missing. Alexis did at the same time and he would forever be haunted by her blood curdling scream, "ALEX!"

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long…I know nothing about prison or visits so I am sorry if I got that wrong! This is more of transition chapter…but Hope you liked anyway, as always your reviews and feedback are ever so appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 24

He saw the terrified look in hear eyes as the scream cut through the car, "ALEX!"

Instantly all the kids started to cry except for Michael who just looked scared. Kristina spoke up, "Mommy, the painted man, the painted man" she said.

It was as if instantaneously all the kid's understood and the car grew silent.

"Damn it" Jason cursed hitting the steering wheel.

Max pulled up in back of them and they ushered the kids out to the limo. Alexis stood outside the door and stared at the empty car seat.

She whimpered and Jason caught her as she crumpled to the floor. The sobs wracked her body and she just kept saying his name over and over.

"Shhhh Alexis" he said rubbing her hair.

When she finally looked up at him he saw the desperation of a mother in her eyes.

"Find him Jason; please, I need my son back" she told him.

Jason would have promised her anything in that moment, but he knew this he could give her. He nodded as he walked her to the limo.

"Go home with the kids; keep them calm…I am going to go get Alex back" he told her.

She nodded as Max took her arm and led her into the car.

He flipped open his phone to make a few calls.

Alexis sat in the car next to the children. She couldn't speak; she just stayed silent and held back the tears.

"Mama, mama, mama" Molly whined.

Luckily Michael seemed to understand the brevity of the situation, "C'mon Molly, let's watch Dora" he said putting on a DVD which seemed to occupy the younger children.

"Alexis, Jason is going to find Alex…Jason is a hero" Michael told her sitting back down.

She put her arm around her stepson, "thanks Michael" she said kissing him atop his red haired head.

"Alcazar" the man answered his phone.

Jason hated calling him, but he knew that Lorenzo could help, "Alcazar, this is Jason…Morgan…I might need your help"

Lorenzo listened to the story, and couldn't help but cringing. He should have killed Manny while he had the chance…Now an innocent child was being used as a pawn in his game. He told Jason he would get right on it.

The limo drove through the gates and Alexis felt like her world was falling apart. She saw Sam run out; followed closely by Carly. She figured Jason had called her…it wasn't like it mattered. Alex was gone…in the hands of some twisted freak, and she was powerless…yet again.

The kids all jumped out of the car, and she saw Carly take her boys in her arms and squeezed them tight.

Sam scooped up Kristina in her arms; as Alexis unbuckled Molly. Kristina hopped down and ran inside after her brother's while Carly and Sam stood waiting for Alexis.

Carly noticed the look on her face first, and Sam instinctively brought Molly into her own arms.

"Are you holding up?" Carly asked a sincere tone of concern in her voice.

"How do you think I am holding up, my husband is in jail, my newborn child is out there with some sicko freak" she ranted waving her arms around.

Usually this would escalate into a Carly/Alexis argument, but Carly knew what it was like to feel powerless.

Carly put a hand on her arm and looked her in the eye, "Jason is going to find him and bring him home…and then we can focus on getting Sonny out…Right now Alexis, you know you have to stay strong for those four kids in there…okay?" she asked.

Sam look on amazed that Carly was the one dishing out sound advice, but she saw that it got to Alexis, and she nodded and started to walk towards the house.

Sam propped Molly onto her hip, "that was nice" she told her the blond woman.

Carly laughed sadly, "When I lost Michael, I thought I would die…I know that is how she felt about Kristina…and now this happens again…and, and she doesn't have Sonny here to help her…and that is my boys brother too, and we all just need to be strong right now."

Sam watched as Carly walked to the house and she turned to the little girl in her arms, "well Miss Molly, I guess hell has frozen over" she said as the little girl started to giggle.

Sonny was sitting in his cell still smiling from the visit. To see all his kids was amazing, and to see her bright beautiful smile just made everything complete. He heard the familiar sound of the guard coming past the cells.

He smiled at the man and nodded until the man spoke, "Corinthos, c'mon; your lawyer is here" he told him.

Sonny had a bad feeling once the guard opened the door and led him to the visiting rooms.

"Justus, man what's up?" he asked

He saw the worry written in the man's face and he sat down.

"What, did our appeal get thrown out? Is there more evidence against" he asked laughing bitterly.

"Sonny…man, it's…its Alex"

Jason was on the road back with news…bad news…it seemed that Manny had someone working with him…someone who was more dangerous than Manny Ruiz…much more dangerous.

"Coochie coochie coo sweetheart" she said taking the baby.

"Oh aren't you darling….you look just like your daddy" she told him as he looked out at her with those dark eyes.

"Well Mr. Ruiz; your work here is done" she said dismissing them.

He smiled evilly and walked out…his work was far from over.

Sonny lie back on his cot and felt the tears in his eyes. He closed them in an attempt to squeeze them out. His boy, his baby boy was gone…and he was stuck here behind bars...helpless.

As soon as they came into the house Sam ushered her upstairs to her room, and made her promise to try and rest. She lie there with the pillow in her arms and squeezed it shut. She swore she could smell him still. She needed him with her right now; needed him to look at her with those chocolate eyes and make her believe it would be okay.

Jason burst through the door and saw Sam and Carly with the kids.

"Where's Alexis?" he asked obviously flustered.

"I'll go get her; Sam and Michael why don't you take the kids out back?" Carly asked.

Sam and Michael rounded the kids up and walked outside. Before she ran upstairs Carly looked her best friend in the eye.

"It's bad isn't it?" she wondered.

He didn't need to say the words…she knew the look in his eye. So she ran upstairs.

"Alexis" she said knocking on the master bedroom door.

She had seen the room before, but it was different now. As much as it was Sonny's it had an air of Alexis written all over the room. It was lighter; it smelled of gardenias…She smiled bittersweetly…he had really moved on.

She felt an arm and she jumped up from bed to see Carly.

"What, what is it…how long have I been sleeping" she asked groggily.

"Not that long, but Jason is back and-" she started to say as Alexis was already half way down the stairs.

Carly walked down and heard the conversation.

"Alexis; we have to call Luke and Nikolas now" Jason told her.

Her hand instinctively went to her mouth and she knew what this meant. She felt his hand on her back.

"Alcazar got his bank records…and there is steady money coming in from an off shore account…it looks like it has a Cassadine tag" he told her,

Her head fell in her hands, "so Manny and Helena, that's just great; just great" she stated until something clicked.

"She has been planning this…probably ever since she found out I was pregnant…Oh God…Jason…the bombing…Manny….the planted evidence…it was all her" she stated.

Luke Spencer came wandering in the door with Max.

"Alright so I heard the wicked witch is in town" he said almost jovial until he saw Alexis' face.

"What didn't the borg tell me Tash" he asked worried.

"She has my son."

Sonny walked to his laundry duty, and immediately noticed the man eyeing him. So he stayed on alert…when they released the men for dinner he noticed Rico coming up behind him carefully.

"Mr. Corinthos…Alcazar has sent a message" he told him before disappearing.

When he sat down for dinner another man came to the table and sat down.

Sonny nodded coolly.

"Rico sends a message. Says that you gotta watch your back in here; someone on the outside is asking about you" the man said before getting silent and finishing eating.

Nikolas burst through the doors of Greystone in the midst of planning, "how the Hell did she get out this time?" he questioned.

"Well hey mini Vlad nice of you to join us" Luke told him.

Nikolas rolled his eyes at the man and went to his aunt, "are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "do you have men on Courtney and Stefan?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm going to go; Lorenzo has a file; I think it might be important" Jason told Alexis looking in her eyes to make sure she didn't need him there. When she confirmed it with a nod he left.

An hour later Jason rushed back in the door with a folder in his hand, "I think I have the proof that we need to get Sonny released" he told them as the phone rang.

"So Morgan has the folder…I knew Alcazar would give it to him…I want Corinthos out; he is expecting a hit now… when he gets out his mind will just be on getting his son back…that is when we strike."


	25. Chapter 25

"Helena" she said between gritted teeth.

"Yes dear, I thought we established that. So how is my bastard step daughter doing today?" she asked the acid dripping off her tongue.

"Darn it Helena where is my son?" she cried out almost guttural.

Helena smiled and looked down in the bassinet at the sleeping child.

"My dear, little Alexander is fine…such a pretty child. Thankfully he resembles his handsome father"

Alexis seethed with anger, "what do you want you old witch?"

Helena cackled, "oh dear, the common language has to go. I want what I have always wanted, and that is my heir"

Alexis was confused for a moment and looked to Luke who was listening in on the conversation. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded at her to press more, "What are you talking about Helena. Nikolas is the heir, and now he has a son…what do you want with my son?"

"Oh dear…well see you know me too well. Unfortunately Nikolas refuses to let me be involved in my dear grandchild's life. I figure you can help me out with that."

Alexis fumed at Helena's overconfidence, "why would I help you when you have my son"

"Ah, well see…I am offering a trade of sorts…you get me Stefan, and you shall have your little Alex"

Luke gasped when he heard and tears came into Alexis' eyes, "and if I don't?" she questioned.

"Well my dear, I shall take both of them…no matter the body count" CLICK.

Everyone in the room noticed Alexis' face go white. Jason immediately ran to her side, and Luke rubbed his chin.

She looked to Nikolas and sighed, "she told me if I give her Stefan; that she will give me back Alexis…and if not; she will take Stefan by force….no matter how many people she has to kill…and she will keep both of them."

Everyone noticed the way the color drained from Nikolas' face, and he put his hands over his face.

"UGH" he cried out starting to pace.

Oddly enough it was Luke who reached out to him, "no calm down mini Vlad…you know your grandmother is a little cuckoo for cocoa puffs. You don't worry your pretty little head about the little Cassababy; I won't let anything happen to Laura's first grandchild" the last part was said low that only Nikolas and Alexis heard.

Jason cleared his throat, "listen I have to get this file to Justus; hopefully we can get Sonny out. Alexis, if you need me, call, okay?" he asked looking deep into her eyes and making sure it was okay to go.

She nodded and he left and Luke smiled, "well who needs a fairy godmother, when you have Jason Morgan" he said trying to lighten the mood.

A small sad smile crept about and dimples "shut up Luke and find my son"

Luke tipped his hat and walked out. Alexis sat on the couch, weary.

Nikolas came and sat by her and took her into his arms, "it's going to be okay"

She nodded and let herself get lost in his comforting, but pulled away shortly after.

"Go home; go be with Courtney" she said and he began to protest, "no Nikolas, go be with Courtney and your child…please…it will make me feel better"

Nikolas couldn't argue not with her eyes looking at him like that. So he kissed her cheek and went home to tell the love of his life that his psycho granny wanted their child…and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

She sat there and wrung her hands…she hoped that Jason was working on getting Sonny out because that was the one thing she needed the most.

He lay in his cell and pinched his eyes tightly shut. This wasn't supposed to happen. This is why he had extradited himself from the business. Now here he was locked up and his family was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. He longed for barware right now. But he focused in on her face…she would get him through. She was stronger than anyone thought…and he knew that Manny, Helena…they were all underestimating her. On the outside she was Alexis Davis, neurotic attorney at law…but they didn't know Alexis Corinthos; the fighter who had more battle wounds than most knew. He knew because they were survivors; marked with the same scars. Even if he was in here; she didn't need him feeling sorry about himself…so he tried to come up with something he could do, and as the guard walked by he decided to work on the connections he had made in here.

"Judge Hawkins, my client was framed…everything in this file proves that he was set up for the attack on the judicial building" Justus Ward explained in chambers.

The woman sat down and started to leaf through the pile.

"Well Mr. Ward, it seems that all your paperwork is in order…I will set up the release papers for the morning" she told him and Justus' face fell.

The judged peered at him, "is there something wrong Mr. Ward?"

"Ma'am, my client's newborn son has been kidnapped. His family needs him; if there is any way we can push those papers through tonight; I would be eternally grateful" he said giving her that thousand watt smile.

The woman smiled; obviously swayed by the man's deliverance, "you give a compelling argument; so let me see if I can phone in a couple favors."

Justus practically skipped out of the office to where Jason was. His cousin gave him the look.

"Alright, I got her to push the paperwork through tonight; so hopefully in less than six hours Sonny will be released" he told him.

Jason nodded, "thanks man, but I need another favor"

Justus nodded and Jason continued to speak, "I need you to pick up Sonny from the jail; I would, but Alexis needs me"

Justus quickly agreed, and Jason ran back out heading back to Greystone.

Alexis sat there staring at the phone…almost willing it to ring with information. Suddenly a voice came out of the dark.

"Hey, the kids are sleeping, can I get you some tea or something" Carly asked walking down the stairs.

Alexis turned to her and smiled sadly, "no thank you"

The woman sat next to her, "I know we have never been best friends, and most of the time we can't stand each other…but I am here for you; if you need."

"We're good in a crisis, huh?" Alexis said and they both let out a calming laugh.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNG!" interrupted them and Alexis ran to the phone.

"Thomas" Sonny said greeting the guard he had befriended.

"What's up Sonny?" the tall man asked.

Sonny let out an audible sigh, "you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but man….my wife, I need to talk to her"

The guard had heard about Corinthos' kid, and he genuinely liked the guy. For the man who was once number one on the Eastern Seaboard he was a nice guy…and the man loved his family. So he saw no harm in letting him use the phone.

"Hello" she sputtered answering the phone.

"Lexi" she heard the familiar voice say.

"Oh Sonny, is that you" she said feeling a rush of emotion.

He fought back the tears, "baby, are you okay…the kids; have you heard anything?" he said low into the phone.

"Helena…she, she has Alex…but Jason, and Luke…oh Jason, they have a file that is going to get you released…oh Sonny you don't know how I needed to hear you voice" she told him.

"I know...I needed to hear you too…stay strong for me, okay? Kiss the babies; I will be out before you know it…Lexi, everything is going to be okay…I gotta go, I love you" he said as the guard was signaling him as time.

"I love you too" she whispered before she heard the click.

She felt the sob wrack her body as Jason caught her. He looked to Carly and she mouthed one word to him, "Sonny" and he held her while she cried.

Sonny went back to his cell feeling refreshed. Ten minutes later the guard came back.

"Let's go Corinthos" he told him.

"Where?"

"Well, someone got your release papers pushed through; so you are going home"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Alexis said smoothing herself out and extracting her body from Jason's arms.

Jason touched her arm softly, "hey, nothing to be sorry about…and Lex…Justus got the papers through. Sonny should be released anytime now"

Alexis nodded…she needed him here with her.

"Justus, man, you are a sight for sore eyes" he told the man patting him on the back.

They climbed in the SUV and neither talked focusing on the lights of the road ahead.

Justus saw the car pull past him, and figured the man was impatient and wanted to pass. That was until he saw the window roll down and the familiar barrel of a gun peek out. It was too late to swerve as the bullets ripped through the metal.

Jason picked up the ringing phone, "hello"

He heard Luke's familiar cackle, "I got our girl, you ready?"

Sonny felt the car hit the tree, and when he looked over to check on Justus he noticed the bullet wounds in his chest. He undid the seatbelt and crawled over to the other man.

"Justus, Justus" he told the man putting pressure on his wounds.

He saw the man look up at him and whispered, "tell my family goodbye"

"Man, don't talk like that…c'mon Justus, c'mon" he begged.

The man let out a small smile, and his last breath…he was gone.

**A/N: Okay…I am kind of sad…because this story is slowly coming to an end. I am expecting probably 3-4 more chapters, and an epilogue…But I hope you enjoyed this addition. I know the ending was sad, but I felt it was necessary. Thanks to everyone who reads, and to everyone who leaves feedback…you ROCK!**


	26. Chapter 26

After the police questioned him and the guy's from the work drove away Mac came to him sitting at the side of the road Justus' blood soaking through his shirt.

"You okay" the man asked.

Sonny simply shook his head and looked down. Mac walked away and Lucky came up.

He noticed the younger man acting strangely; his eyes shifting around.

"What's up" Sonny asked.

He spoke low, "my dad called…they think they found Alex"

"Where?" Sonny said in an almost growl.

Lucky turned, "Mac, I'm going to take Sonny home" he said getting approval from the older man.

When he focused back on Sonny, "let's go"

Jason, Luke and Nik sat in the car each lost in their own world. Nik hoping to the heaven's above they would strike before his grandmother could…Jason sat there praying that everything would be okay…two of his friends needed this to be okay. Luke was all about the chase when it came to Helena, but this time he had to follow through…and he had to do it for the Don and the Princess…they deserved happiness once and for all.

Sonny stayed quiet the car ride with Lucky; letting the younger man fill him in on things.

Before he knew it they had turned off the main road and pulled up to a small cabin. They got out silently and when Sonny walked in standing around a table were Nikolas, Luke and Jason stood around a map.

"What are you doing here Cowboy and Sonny man, what happened to you" Luke asked wildly seeing the blond stained shirt.

Sonny looked at Jason knowing this news would affect him the most, "its Justus…we were ambushed on the way home…Justus, he didn't make it" Sonny said the tears in his eyes.

Jason looked at him in disbelief…Justus…his cousin, lawyer, and friend…he had finally got out of the business and now Justus was killed. It didn't make sense, but he knew that right now he had to focus all his energy on getting Alex back…he would process this loss after.

Alexis sat on the couch when the call came.

"Lex, it's me" was all he said somberly.

She could tell something was wrong at that instant, "what's wrong, are you okay….is it Alex?"

"I'm fine; I'm with Jason…we are going in right now…it's Justus…Lex, someone attacked our car…and Justus…he was shot…he didn't make it"

She felt the sob get caught in her throat but she held the tears back, "Sonny, I love you okay, please be careful"

"I love you too" is all she heard before she heard the familiar click of the phone.

The tears came after and Sam came to her, "what happened is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Justus…someone attacked the car on the way back and Justus…he was killed" is all she said before Sam led her to the couch and laid her down.

The men looked at the map as Luke explained the mode of attack. There were two guards at each door of the compound as well as two covering the main door to the room she was holding Alexis. Sonny wondered how Luke knew all this, but he was Luke and in reality he probably didn't want to know.

"You ready" Luke turned and asked the motley group.

When everyone nodded in silence they started to walk. Sonny watched the other people walk out…Luke with a gleam in his eye, Lucky looked nervous, Nik just looked lost…and Jason had fury in his eyes as he cocked his gun and slipped it into the waistband of his pants…They were going to get his son back; or he would die trying.

Alexis lay on the couch promising Sam she would try to sleep…but how could she when her poor child was out there with Helena…never in her life would she have thought one woman could hate her so much…and then there was Sonny. They had been apart for too long, and now he was out there fighting the one person who scared her the most…Helena had been a thorn in her side for too long, and now the person she loved most in this world was out there battling her…and it scared her to no end.

They headed towards the small compound in the still of the night, and they split up. Luke, Lucky and Nikolas would head towards the north side of the compound, and Sonny and Jason would bring up the rear. Sonny didn't even see the two guards until Jason pulled him to the side and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"What is that" Sonny whispered harshly.

Jason shook his head, "Alexis wouldn't be okay with us going in and killing everyone…so this is the alternative" he told him.

Sonny bit back a bitter laugh…at a time like this Jason was right…Alexis would want the least amount of people hurt. Luckily Jason had perfect aim and the first dart struck the man in the neck followed by the other hitting the taller man in the shoulder blade.

When the men were down they walked over and let themselves in the back gate. Two seconds later the power went out.

"Thank you Stan" is all Jason said as he broke the lock off the door.

Nikolas and Luke met them in the back hallway.

"Everything secured" Jason asked and Luke nodded.

They headed towards the main room, but never expected the generator to fire up and all the lights came back on.

"Crap" Luke muttered as they scattered to another hallway. Suddenly they peered at a back entrance to the room Helena was in.

Luke smiled, "I'm going in, you all cover me on the front" he said and before they could protest he was already walking towards it. So the other man ran to the other hall, and when they turned the corner Jason was already shooting his gun at the targets. A few bullets whizzed over their head, but Jason shot the two men twice before they even knew what hit them. It was when they burst through the room that they saw Luke on the floor writhing.

"That old witch shot me" he said holding his bleeding shoulder.

Lucky had already pulled his cell phone out and Jason looked at the wound.

Luke shooed him off, "I'm fine…you go get that old bat…now" he stated firmly as Jason, Nikolas and Sonny ran down the back hall. They led chase and her familiar footsteps run into a room. Nikolas threw himself out the door and it fell off the hinges.

"Well so nice of you to join me" Helena stated as Jason and Sonny burst through the door.

She placed the baby down in the bassinet, "I do have to tell you Mr. Corinthos, you do make the most beautiful children" she said touching Alex's cheek with a perfectly manicured fingernail.

"Don't touch him" Sonny growled at her.

She sneered at him and was about to speak when Nikolas appeared behind her a gun pointed at her back.

"Step away from him Grandmother" he said angrily.

"Oh my dear Nikolas…you did know these back hallways too well for my taste" she said raising her hands above her head.

She turned to him slowly, "we could have been so good together Nikolas…you were supposed to be my Prince, and then Stefan got a hold of you and turned all my teaching around" she stated disgusted.

"And that mother…I should have known better than to let Stavros breed with a commoner"

"Shut up, just stop speaking, now" Nikolas said placing the barrel of the gun over he heart.

"Oh my dear Nikolas…do you think you have it in you to kill your own grandmother…remember the cliff incident…how was prison my dear"

Jason took this distraction to walk cautiously over to the cradle and pull Alex out and walk backwards.

"Shut up, just shut up" Nikolas stated wildly waving the gun.

"Do it Nikolas…embrace your inner Cassadine, make your father proud" she cackled.

Sonny saw him start to pull the trigger and he jumped over pushing him down, the gun fell to the ground and went off leaving a hole in the wall. Helena took this as her opportunity to make a run for it, and she disappeared in the shadows.

"Why did you do that" Nikolas yelled angrily.

Sonny looked deep into the boys eyes, "because Lex wouldn't have forgiven me if I had let you…both of you are better than them…remember that" he said dusting himself off and going towards his crying baby.

Jason surrendered little Alex over to his father and Sonny brought his son to his chest inhaling the sweet scent of a baby. He was ready to go home.

Luke was wheeled out in a stretcher, "tell the Princess that I do accept all forms of payment" he said winking at Sonny. Lucky climbed in after him and nodded. Jason jumped into the car and strapped Alex while Sonny talked to Nikolas.

"You okay?" he asked.

Nikolas nodded, "thanks" he said before jumping in after.

She fell into a fitful sleep until she awoke to the sounds of keys jingling.

That is when she saw him, his shirt still stained with blood carrying a car seat with their son.

She ran to him getting lost in his embrace. He fought back the tears and got lost in the smell of her hair.

He was finally home; tomorrow may bring one of their biggest challenges…but for today…he was home.

**A/N: Okay so that was action packed…these next couple of chapters won't be as much…they are the end…and our couple has one more thing to deal with before it the story can truly be over…I did hope you enjoyed. I played around with the idea of killing Helena, but I couldn't…So anyway, thanks for all your wonderful thoughts and reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

They slept that night in the huge bed 12 pairs of arms and legs intertwined. Alexis and Sonny at opposite ends with Alex, Molly, Kristina and Morgan in the middle. Michael decided to sleep in a sleeping bag on the side of the bed. Carly had agreed to let the boys stay the night and Sonny like Alexis didn't want to let them out of their sights. Alexis cuddled Alex next to her tightly missing the way he has smelled.

Morning came too soon as Alex woke up for a feeding and Sonny untangled himself from limbs and watched his beautiful wife walk to the nursery to feed their son. He walked in on them in the rocking chair his child feeding from her breast.

"You are so beautiful" he said standing in the door jam.

"Well why are you standing so far away" she whispered as he came towards her. He kissed her forehead and knelt next to her and their son and simply watched. After she was done she passed him to his father to be burped. Sonny breathed in the sweet scent of his son as he softly patted his back. Alexis watched in awe this man...her life.

After Alex had fallen back asleep...Alexis led him to the guest room down the hall and climbed into the unfamiliar bed.

"Lay with me" she asked taking his hand as he crawled next to her in spoon position.

Tears came to her eyes as she started to speak, "I missed this...I couldn't sleep without you in there alone in that cold, small cell"

"You kept me sane in there...I just thought about your eyes and it got me through the day" he said kissing her exposed shoulder.

When she fell asleep he walked downstairs to make breakfast...before he could he saw the newspaper sitting on the table...The headline made him tense.

**Esteemed Lawyer Killed in Ambush**

It didn't take him long to realize that the article recounted Justus' death. He felt the ache deep in his belly as the events of the previous days played into his head...he remembered the way the car swerved off the road. Suddenly it was like all the people he had lost played back in his head...the one resounding most was Lily...that night in front of Luke's club played over and over in his head.

"Daddy!" brought him out of his daze.

He smiled as Kristina ran towards him her long braids flopping back.

"Princess" he said scooping her up into his arms and kissing her cheek.

They made there way into the kitchen while Sonny cooked pancakes for the family upstairs. Slowly the kids started coming down. Morgan running to him in his Spiderman pajamas, and then finally Michael carrying Molly down the stairs.

"TUNNY!" she yelled as soon as she saw him.

He smiled full wattage dimples as she practically dove from Michael's arms, "Angel face" he said holding her while she patted his cheeks and then peppered him with kisses.

"Well how did I miss all the hugs?" Alexis asked wandering in with a baby monitor in hand.

"I give you hug Lexi" Morgan said running over to her.

"Me too mama" Kristina said jumping onto her.

Sonny smiled over at his family as they ate breakfast. Carly came shortly after and took the boys to visit with Bobbie. Nikolas and Courtney came and took the girls...Alexis laid back down and Sonny sat in the living room.

Jason came by shortly after, "how are you" he asked the man who looked exhausted.

Sonny just shook his head, "it feels good to be home"

They discussed Manny and Helena and Jason assured him that it would be handled...just because they weren't in the business anymore didn't mean the could be let go.

Jason stood to leave and turned around to him, "Justus' memorial is tomorrow...I am giving the eulogy I would like it if you would like to be there"

Sonny closed his eyes again and saw Justus' face but he nodded.

He walked upstairs and caught Alexis coming out of the shower.

"Wow, you look amazing" he said as she stood there in a champagne colored towel.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said approaching him and letting their lips touch. The kissing intensified but he pulled back.

"I love you Alexis" he said touching foreheads.

"And I love you Sonny" she said gaze matching gaze. Suddenly their son let out a wail and he smiled as she grabbed a robe and went to tend to their son.

He felt oddly tired, and took off his shoes and climbed back into bed.

She has finished feeding Alex and walked back in to their room. It was uncharacteristic for Sonny to take a nap during the day...but there he was curled up on their black satin sheets. She worried about him...he had only been home for a day, but he had been through so much.

He slept fitfully...his mother's face plaguing his dreams, then it was the scene in front of Claude's that plagued him since he could remember...Lily's smiling face, but then it changed and instead of Lily it was Alexis' beaming face smiling back at him.

_Flashback_

_He saw her reach for the door handle...climb into the car; he knew the next part but he screamed anyway...BOOOM.._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said writhing in his sleep.

He saw her turn to him the bright smile playing across his face.

"Sonny, Sonny" Alexis said trying to rouse him from his sleep.

He awoke and saw her brown eyes staring back at him and he pulled her close.

"I can't lose you...it would kill me" he told her whispering in her toffee colored hair.

She gripped him tight, "you won't...I am right here, forever"

The next morning came too early as they donned the traditional black for Justus' service. They came in and saw Jason with his family. As everyone sat down Jason came to the pulpit.

"Justus Ward is my cousin...but more than that Justus was my friend..." is all Sonny heard as the rest of the service became a blur.

He was ready to go home when it ended but when they walked out in the foyer of the church he heard a familiar voice.

"It's all your fault...I warned Justus about you all...warned him about working for mobsters, but no...and you got him killed" came from Edward Quartermaine.

Sonny slowly turned to the old man, "Edward I am sorry for you loss...Justus was a fine man" he said as respectfully as possible.

"Yes he was until he got involved with vermin like you"

Alexis interrupted, "Edward, please"

"Oh don't you please there missy...what are you doing with him...people die around him. His first wife Lily she got blown up in a car bomb, oh yeah did you know about that...she was pregnant. Do you want that to happen to your children?" he continued.

Alexis felt Sonny's grip tighten on hers as she turned back to Edward, "we really have to go...I'm sorry for your loss" is all she said as she and Sonny made their departure.

Before they were out of earshot Edward delivered another crashing blow, "all he does is bring death and destruction wherever he goes"

Sonny felt his chest tighten to hear those things...was it true...he had gotten out of the business and Justus still died...maybe death did surround him.

He was quiet that night...but she let him stew...and he kissed her before bed and held onto her tighter than usual.

The next day he was almost chipper cooking omelets.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked aloud.

He beamed, "yeah I'm fine...hey I was thinkin, we should have a vacation...us and the kids on a sandy beach drinking pina coladas" he said serving her.

She smiled...but there was something very wrong going on.

_Two Months Later_

Alexis called Jason that morning after Sonny left and asked him to come over.

"I'm worried" she said right when he walked in the door.

Jason heard the words but didn't want to believe them. The dreams about Lily with Alexis' face...the highs and lows...the day Sonny brought home a Maserati...or the night he threw the spaghetti sauce across the wall...Jason knew the tell tale signs...he just didn't know what to do.

Jason left promising to keep an eye on him...a flower delivery man came with a dozen white roses for her and she noticed the note.

_Alexis,_

_I love you...I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough..._

_Sonny_

She smiled...maybe everything was going to be okay.

She was in the office when she heard a loud slam against the wall...in a pile of glass from the vase was Sonny with a piece of glass sticking out of the palm of his hand.

"What happened" she asked worried.

"Gardenias" is what he muttered his eyes looking wild.

She was confused, "what?"

"I told them Gardenia's not white roses...why can't they get it right"

She looked at her husband...the love of her life...and knew there was something very wrong.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long...my little brother broke the power cord to my laptop...and then I couldn't find another one. I was computer-less for a month! But I am back. I hope you liked...I had to address Sonny being bipolar...there is going to be one or two more chapter and an epilogue. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the last actual chapter in the story...see A/N below for more information**

Jason came and they drove to the hospital together; Sonny needed fifteen stitches for his palm...but Alexis was worried about more than that.

"Jason...he cut himself" she whispered when they were alone in the waiting room.

Jason rubbed a hand through his hair, "are you sure, i mean"

"He was just standing there with it sticking out of his palm...not like it got accidentally stuck"

They both just stood there locked in a quiet moment, "has it ever been this bad?" she asked.

"It gets worse Alexis...it's like he falls in this bottomless pit of self despair, and he can't quite climb himself out of it"

Alexis excused herself and caught the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Can I speak to Lainey Winters please" she asked at the nurse's station.

Epiphany approached, "Dr. Winters is in with a patient, but she will be done in 5...and just between you and me...she doesn't have another one for an hour...she might be free then"

Alexis smiled at Epiphany, and knew that the woman was grateful that when Sonny and Jason got out of the business she had procured a job for her son Stan...a very legal job.

"Thanks" she said as she walked towards Lainey's office. When she got there she sat in one of the chairs and waited. She didn't expect the person who walked out.

"So next week on Thursday" Lainey told her patient opening the door.

"Same time, same place" Carly said walking out right into Alexis.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" the blond women said first surprise written in her voice.

She looked between both women, "actually I wanted to talk to Lainey, but if this is a bad time...I can come back"

"No, I have about forty five minutes free...so come in"

Alexis nodded and went to bypass Carly, "wait" she said and everyone stopped.

"Carly...maybe you should come in here too" she finished.

Carly walked tentatively into Lainey's office her eyebrow raised. After the three sat down Alexis wrung her hands and began to speak.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The doctor had left after stitching Sonny's hand to go get his prescription for antibiotics.

Jason walked in, "hey man...Alexis had to go somewhere real quick...how are you" he asked.

Sonny nodded an okay to his best friend, but Jason wasn't convinced. He recognized the vacant look in his eyes.

"Alexis tells me you guys are planning a vacation" he said trying to get him to open up.

To that he got a slight smile, "yeah we want to take the kids down to the island...Alex hasn't been there yet"

To anyone else Sonny seemed normal, but to those who knew and loved him...something was off.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Carly you are probably wondering why I asked you to stay; it's just that...you see I" Alexis started to ramble.

"Alexis, I don't have any paper bags handy; so don't hyperventilate" Carly said actually easing the tension...it made Alexis remember a time when things weren't so bad between them.

She composed herself for a moment, "Carly, it's Sonny...I think he might be having one of his episodes"

"No" Carly said a sad tone stuck in her throat.

Alexis nodded and four tear filled eyes met.

Lainey felt out of the loop, "Alexis, what do you mean...episodes?"

Alexis didn't know how to quite explain it...and then Carly jumped in.

"I found him once...just sitting there in a pile of shattered glass...and it was like he had just fallen into a dark place"

Alexis nodded agreeing to every word she was saying and then adding her own, "one minute he can be high as a kite, and the next minute he is having these delusions. He keeps picturing his first wife Lily getting blown up...but it's my face"

Carly placed her hand over her mouth, "it's really bad"

"Yeah it is...and so I came here hoping that Lainey could help" she finished.

Both women focused on Lainey, "it sounds like Sonny may be manic depressive, bi-polar. But I couldn't tell you for sure until he had a meeting with him"

"Won't work" Alexis and Carly said at the same time.

Alexis elaborated, "he will never agree to a meeting with you...and then what am I supposed to have you over lunch...he will call it from a mile away or snow you"

"I am a psychiatrist, I do not get snowed" Lainey scoffed.

Carly laughed, "Sonny will snow you so bad you would think you were in the north pole"

"I will talk to him; maybe I can talk to him in coming in for a session...I just...I don't know what to do" she told her.

After walking out of Lainey's office armed with pamphlets Carly turned to her, "if there is anything I can do; don't hesitate"

Alexis nodded and made the trek back to her husband.

Jason sat outside his room, "hey" he said approaching.

"How is he?"

"Stir crazy wondering where you have been"

She nodded and handed him the pamphlets, "I went to see Lainey...she thinks he is bipolar, and I do too"

Jason wasn't surprised, "what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know Jason, I don't know" she said before Patrick approached and Jason walked to get Sonny"

"That was a mean gash on his hand; make sure he takes his antibiotics to prevent infection" he told her and she nodded smiling gratefully.

Sonny looked from the outside at the two, "look at him flirt with her, all dimples; doesn't he know whose wife she is" he said sneering.

Jason was flabbergasted by the comment, "what"

"Patrick Drake...you seem him looking at her, I mean doesn't he have any respect for another man's wife" he said getting upset.

Jason knew he had to handle this delicately, "hey Sonny man...Alexis is just talking to the doctor...she was really worried about your cut...she doesn't want you to get an infection...you know how much she worries when you are sick"

Sonny nodded the words Jason was saying soothed him to an extent, and when Alexis came to him he smiled.

"Hey there beautiful" he said wrapping his arms around her and placing a full kiss on her mouth.

She pulled away embarrassed at the oddly public display of affection.

When they got down to the parking Sonny talked to Jason as Alexis went to get the car...Sonny watched her go, watched her turn around and smile...he took off running after her. Jason didn't realize what was going on until it was too late...until Sonny and Alexis were in a pile on the floor.

"Ow"Alexis whispered.

"Baby, are you okay...the car...it was going to"

When he looked up and saw the car still there, fine...Jason staring at him wild eyed, and Alexis getting up and dusting her pants off"

They finally climbed in the car and Sonny watched her drive silently.

"Alexis, baby, I am so sorry" he apologized.

She nodded, "it's okay...but Sonny...we need to talk"

When they arrived home Sam and Jason were there rounding up the kids.

"What are you guys doing" Sonny asked.

Sam smiled trying to act as normal as possible, "Well I promised my two favorite girl's in the whole world that we would watch Little Mermaid tonight and bake cookies"

"And I am bringing Alex to help me regulate the estrogen in my Penthouse, and to make sure that Sam doesn't burn the cookies like last time"

"EWWWW!" is the response from Kristina.

After the kids left Alexis went and sat in the living room.

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked.

She pulled out a pamphlet knowing that the sooner the better, "we need to talk about the mood swings that you have...I know you call them episodes and you tell me they will pass...but Sonny; it's just gotten worse...and I'm scared"

He couldn't bear to watch the tears come into her eyes, "Please, don't cry baby...it's going to be okay...I'm sorry"

"Sonny...I think you might be bipolar" she said handing him the information.

He looked down and his eyes turned black, "what s this?" he asked.

"I talked to Lainey Winters; she thinks you might be bipolar"

He walked over the bar, "so you are calling me crazy" he said opening the decanter and pouring.

She walked up and took the glass out of his hand, "don't put words in my mouth Michael Corinthos"

It was then she saw a mask cloud his face, "just go...you see the dark, and you can't handle it...I understand Alexis...just go" he practically spat.

She tried to remain calm, "look at me" she said turning him around.

When they were face to face she spoke again, "don't you ever even dream of saying that to me again...you don't think I love you Sonny? Huh? I came back to you after you broke my heart in a thousand pieces...I chose you...you asked me that night when we made Kristina if I would...and I chose you...I am asking you right now...choose me Sonny...choose our family...please...please" she begged tears running down her face,

He couldn't stop the falling of his tears to as he took his thumbs and wiped her face, He looked deep into her eyes into her soul and whispered, "okay...I choose you"

**A/N: So this was the last real chapter...there is an epilogue coming...but after that I will have snapshots in the marriage. I guess that would be considered like mini sequels. I have a couple planned already, but let me know if there is anything you want to see (I already have planned like Kristina's prom night, 10 Anniversary, and some others...but feel free to tell me anyone, and I will do my best to oblige!) Anyway, thanks for reading, and please any reviews are very much appreciated!**


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: I had this epilogue semi planned from the start...it actually more sets up the snapshots that I will be writing that go along with In The Rubble...but I think it ties everything together. It is not exactly happy...so be warned, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed this...this was the first fan fiction I had ever wrote...and now this is the end...I hope you read the follow up snapshots that go with it...Thanks again!**

It seemed appropriate that the day was overcast and a drizzle blanketed the green grass. Everyone stood in the traditional black garb, umbrellas flanking the area. She watched as one by one they each placed a gardenia on top of the mahogany casket. After everyone gave her their peace and left...she walked towards the casket...a lone flower in her hand. She laid it down, and then knelt down next to the casket placing her cheek upon the wood. Her tears mixed with the rain, and it was the first time she had felt in days.

Jason came up and placed his hand on her back noticing how wet she was getting, "Alexis, it's time to go" he said.

She nodded and touched her lips to the wood briefly, "goodbye my love"

As she climbed into the limo she felt Sam's hand grasp hers. Jason sat on the other side and she laid her head down on his shoulder. She knew that he was hurting as much as she was.

They came up to the sprawling house and she went upstairs to change. As she walked into their room she looked at their bed...still flanked with black satin sheets. She opened the closet and ran her hands along his suits...relishing in the feel of the material. If she was alone, she would put on one of his dress shirts and could almost imagine his arms around her once more...but she had guests waiting downstairs.

She walked down the hallway towards the stairs and looked at the frames on the walls. Alex's first birthday, Kristina's prom, their wedding. She ran her hand over that one, and continued her trek downstairs.

As soon as she stepped off the last step she spotted her oldest daughter.

"Mama" she said tearing away from her husband.

She embraced her tightly breathing in the scent of her hair...she was six months pregnant now...daughter Michaela had been born three years earlier.

Kristina Webber had married Cameron Webber when she was in her fourth year Pre-law program. Immediately her father had been against it. Cameron was two years younger, had a shifty past and Sonny didn't see him worthy for his little girl. After Alexis pointed out the similarities between him and Sonny; he relented a little. He had finally won him over, and six months later they were married in the same spot in the garden that her parents were years earlier.

She was away teaching at Cambridge when the news of the cancer came. Two weeks later Kristina and Cameron were living in the guest house at Greystone.

"I miss him so much already" she said breaking away...her brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Me too baby" she said bringing her close again.

Right behind her was Molly, "Mom" she said hugging her tightly.

Although Molly wasn't biologically Sonny's they had always shared an amazing bond. Ric had been Daddy, and Sonny had been "Pop's" Alexis was always amazed by the ferocity that Sonny loved his children and he had always considered Molly one of the bunch.

"What am I going to do when I have a fight with John...who is going to calm me down" she asked through tears.

Alexis had to smile remembering when Molly came in to announce that she was in love with John Jacks and they were moving in with each other...Sonny didn't argue...Molly had the perfect mix of intellect from both of parents...and when she put her mind to something there was no arguing or talking her out of it. He and Jason also taught her the tricks to winning Carly over to the idea of her son marrying Ric Lansing's daughter.

She expected her son to be next, but when he was no where to be found she went looking for him.

Through the glass doors she saw him outside on the bench. It was still lightly drizzling, but he sat outside his glasses and leather jacket on. If Kristina was considered the compassionate one, Molly the intellectual, Alex was definitely the sensitive one. He was probably the most spoiled, not necessarily by material things but by the fact that he always had both of his parents; always very much in love.

"Hey you" she whispered sliding next to him.

"Mama" he said lying his dark curly head on her shoulder.

When she looked at Alex she saw Sonny...in his looks, in his smile...she reminded her of what Sonny would have probably been like if Deke hadn't have shown up in his life

"It's not fair" he whispered taking off his glasses to wipe the tears.

"I know baby, I know" she said rubbing his back.

She heard the patio door slide again, "Alexis, there is someone here to see you" Jason said walking up.

As she raised up she touched Jason's shoulder, and left him sitting next to Alex. When she turned back she heard them talking about him...laughing, sharing stories.

When she walked into the living room she was greeted by a tall redhead, "Alexis" Michael said hugging her.

"How are you doing? Have you eaten?" he asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Sonny's oldest son knowing that Sonny had told him to keep an eye on her.

"I'm fine sweetie" she said touching his cheek.

He nodded, but she could see the tears in his eyes, "how are you"

"Pulling through"

She saw his wife Melissa standing talking to Sam and she thought of when he brought her home. He was a third year resident at Harvard Medical school when he called and said he found "the one" She was to meet them at a dinner party. When she walked in Carly gasped and Jason laughed. Later that night she marched right over to Sonny to tell him, "our son wants to marry his step mom" to which Sonny replied, "he must have great taste." Carly was more than slightly annoyed, but managed to keep it to herself. They had a small ceremony at the Metro Court and ten months later little Caroline Barbara Corinthos was born. It was a touch and go birth, but that night a little baby did more to bond a family together than ever before.

Michael was pushed out of the way by Morgan, "Lexi" he said practically picking her off the ground when he grabbed her. Morgan was what one would call a free spirit...Sonny joked that he may look like him, but he had Jason's brain...he would take off on his bike for days at a time...skipped from girl to girl...until a certain red head put him in his place. Lila Rae Alcazar was equal parts her mom and dad...what one would call a spitfire...and Morgan was head over heels. It was Alexis who he first told...and she helped break the news to his father who was none to happy to hear that his son was marrying into the Alcazar family. The father's fought about it, of course, and then one weekend neither side of the family heard from them...until a late night call from Vegas...from then on out the Corinthos/Alcazar families were forever blended.

Everything ended up being a blur...people offering their condolences...to see how many people truly loved Sonny in life...she watched his grandkids play...this was his legacy that he had left behind.

When the guests had finally departed she found herself alone on the couch. She felt someone come in and sit down.

"Always good in a crisis, right" Carly whispered the sadness evident in her voice.

Alexis bit back the tears, "that's us"

"I can't believe he is gone...he wasn't..." Carly choked back.

Alexis felt the first of many tears hit her cheeks, "I know"

Carly put her hand in Alexis and squeezed, "you made him a better man, a better father...thank you for that" she said before she got up and walked out the door.

She sat there for a long time...just staring at the wall...how was she supposed to do this without him.

One Month Later...

She walked towards the grave marker...she knew exactly how many steps it took from the gate to get there...she saw the familiar pink baby roses from Kristina, and the orchids from Michael. She brought the same thing every time...gardenias...their flower. As she knelt down by the stone, she felt a warm breeze pass along her neck...and familiar tingles went down her spine...and she remembered...

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind but then I knew it,  
My heart was blinded by you.**_

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

_**-Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt  
**_

**Michael Corinthos Jr.**

**Husband, Father, Best Friend**

**Watching Over Us from His Ocean In the Sky**


End file.
